De Cráneos y Fotografías
by hudgens77
Summary: Eren, estudiante de Medicina, consigue un cráneo para sus clases de Anatomía. Pero, ¿qué hará cuando esto invoque la presencia de un fantasma que clama que su nombre es Levi? ¿Cuál es la relación de Levi con la repentina ola de asesinatos en la ciudad? Y, ¿qué pasará cuando, al involucrarse más y más con Levi, Eren se vea atrapado en una serie de enredos sin salida? Ereri, AU.
1. Capítulo 1: Reuniones

**A/N: **_Hola! La verdad es que Eren y Levi se han vuelto mi pareja favorita últimamente y necesito leer, dibujar, escribir sobre ellos... todo! Los amo XD Y bueno, así es como salió está historia. Será de varios capítulos, y debo admitir que ciertas cosas están basadas en experiencias propias. Así que si tienen alguna duda, anímense a preguntar y trataré de responderles sin spoilers C:_

_Oh, por cierto. Si es que también siguen mi otro fic "_Attack on Mulan_" sólo quería comentarles que siempre sí agregaré el capítulo extra (con el lemon yay!). Lo subiré en uno de estos días, ya lo estoy escribiendo :3_

_Sin más preámbulo, aquí el primer cap :)_

* * *

><p><strong>De Cráneos y Fotografías<strong>

**capítulo 1.**

**Reuniones**

* * *

><p>Cuando estudias medicina, cualquier momento libre es una bendición. Eren entendía muy bien aquello, y por esa razón había organizado una reunión en su casa un día de suspensión de clases. Quizá debería estar estudiando, pero un descanso no les vendría mal a él y a sus compañeros.<p>

"Bien, aquí están las cervezas... Pero no beban mucho, sobre todo si van a manejar..."

"Gracias Eren," dijo Reiner por todos, mientras Eren se sentaba con ellos y repartían las cervezas. Observó a sus amigos mientras abrían las latas y brindaban: estaba Reiner Braun, rubio y fornido, futuro abogado. A su lado, tímido, moreno y alto, Bertolt Hoover, estudiante de artes plásticas y novio de Reiner. Annie Leonhardt, rubia y luciendo aburrida —pero bella— como siempre, estudiaba teatro. Sasha Blouse y Connie Springer, pareja sumamente reciente, ella estudiante de gastronomía y él de mecatrónica. Jean Kirschtein y Marco Bodt, compañeros de la facultad de medicina de Eren, ambos completamente enamorados y la más vieja de las parejas que habían surgido en el grupo; y Armin Arlert, mejor amigo de Eren y un pequeño genio, que se suponía estaba estudiando ciencias geológicas mas su desempeño e interés eran tan notorios que ya comenzaba a establecer relaciones e involucrarse en investigaciones con científicos reconocidos.

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que juntarnos en casa de Eren?" reclamó Jean. Eren puso los ojos en blanco, aunque eran amigos su relación consistía en molestarse frecuentemente.

"Emm... ¿Quizá porque tu casa es demasiado chica y la mía siempre está sola?" inquirió retóricamente. "Además, todos conocen mi casa."

"Cierto Jean, no seas un aguafiestas," dijo Reiner. "La casa de Eren siempre ha sido el punto de reunión, incluso desde antes que la señora Jaeger..." se detuvo de pronto, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir. Todos lo miraron con expresiones de alarma, y el rubio la dirigió a Eren una mirada de disculpa. Se aclaró la garganta. "Lo siento, Eren..."

El aludido se encogió de hombros, ignorando el silencio y las miradas sobre él. "No hay problema. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que mamá no esté."

Carla Jaeger había muerto hace ya varios años, desde que Eren era un niño. Ella solía ser la alegría en la casa, y siempre se había asegurado de socializar y conocer a las familias de los amigos de su hijo, de modo que a menudo promovía que Eren invitara amigos a la casa. Así fue como la residencia Jaeger se convirtió en el punto de reunión. Incluso después de su muerte y del distanciamiento de Grisha de su hijo al refugiarse en su trabajo, la casa se había mantenido como el lugar donde usualmente se juntaban.

"Como sea, Jean tiene la culpa por haber sido un gruñón maleducado," dijo Marco con un tono ligeramente jocoso y arrepentido para aliviar la tensión.

"¿Huh? ¡¿De qué lado estás?!" le reclamó Jean, enarcando una ceja. Marco rio y besó su mejilla, a lo que Jean no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso en la boca, saboreando la sonrisita de Marco. Los demás soltaron expresiones de asco fingido, y Reiner incluso les aventó un cojín.

"Celosos," farfulló Jean al romper el contacto. Hubo risas generales y comentarios sarcásticos, y cuando las cosas se hubieron calmado de nuevo comenzaron a hablar de cómo les había ido a todos durante el semestre en sus diferentes carreras y universidades.

"¿Y cómo te va a ti, Armin?" preguntó Eren después de un rato. Armin sonrió, feliz de que pareciera interesado y se encogió de hombros.

"Bastante bien, supongo. He aprendido muchísimo, aunque tenga mucho que estudiar. Pero ya sabes que siempre quise saber más sobre el mundo y cómo está formado: los volcanes y mares, los campos de arena, los paisajes nevados... Es simplemente fascinante. Y cuando trajeron a un reconocido científico, el doctor Dot Pixis, a dar una conferencia y habló sobre cómo estaban reclutando estudiantes de excelencia para cooperar con las investigaciones de Paleontología, supe que tenía que involucrarme. Ha pasado todo tan rápido, y he viajado a lugares increíbles y conocido tantas cosas..."

"No lo dudo," dijo Eren cariñosamente. Todos escuchaban con atención el relato de Armin: siempre habían sabido que era especial. Era un genio, un niño superdotado, que incluso se había graduado dos años antes que los demás de su clase y progresado en la universidad rápidamente. Eren no dudaba que en algunos años Armin fuera un científico de renombre que había logrado importantes descubrimientos.

"Sí, pero ya saben... Me dijeron que me tome un tiempo para descansar. Creo que les preocupa mi edad y esas cosas, un chico como yo debería de estar divirtiéndose y no trabajando tanto, ¡pero lo disfruto mucho! Tanto que no puedo dejar de leer todos los días las investigaciones que hemos hecho y pensar en que no puedo esperar más. Oh, lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado," Armin rio. Probablemente era el alcohol, aunque siempre que le preguntaban sobre sus intereses no podía evitar contar todos los detalles.

"Nah, no importa," dijo Jean cordialmente. Entonces se volvió a Eren. "Oye, Eren, ¿cuándo dijiste que venía Mikasa, por cierto?"

"Oh, creo que vendrá hasta que empiecen las vacaciones. Tal vez sea lo mejor, con lo locas que están las cosas por ahora," dijo Eren. Todos hicieron un gesto de ligera incomodidad. En la ciudad había histeria debido a los repetidos casos de asesinatos que se habían reportado recientemente.

"¿Y ya te arreglaste con ella?" inquirió Armin de pronto, cambiando el tema.

"¿Arreglarme con ella? Armin, si nunca hemos tenido problemas."

"Hm. Si tú lo dices..."

"Sí. Como sea, quiero mostrarles algo," dijo Eren y subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Armin suspiró cuando se fue. Eren lo podía negar, pero era obvio que aún había algo de tensión entre Mikasa y él.

El castaño bajó de inmediato, cargando un objeto. Lo depositó triunfante en la mesita de la sala, y todos se le quedaron viendo con algo de impresión. Era un cráneo humano.

"Lindo, ¿no?" arqueó las cejas.

"Wow Eren, ¿lo conseguiste desde ahora? ¡Pero si es para segundo semestre!" dijo Marco, examinando el cráneo con entusiasmo.

"Lo sé, pero papá me lo dio hace unos días, después de que le comenté que usaríamos uno para el siguiente curso. Y ya sabes, él también fue estudiante de medicina, así que creo que es amigo del tipo del cementerio o algo así, porque le dio uno nuevo y en buen precio..." explicó Eren con la misma emoción.

"Genial..." admitió Jean. "Pero oye, ¿y si no pasas?"

Eren sabía que a pesar de que Jean fuera un cretino, esa vez no lo decía con mala intención. Simplemente estaba expresando una posibilidad, y una muy común, puesto que a la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso les costaba trabajo adaptarse a un ritmo tan diferente en la universidad, y usualmente reprobaban la materia más difícil: Anatomía I. Pero Eren no podía permitirse reprobar: su padre era médico y Mikasa, su hermana adoptiva, había conseguido una beca en una universidad fuera del país; por lo cual él tenía que demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como ella y enorgullecer a Grisha. Así que Eren, aunque detestaba estudiar y no era particularmente brillante, se había estado esforzando para ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de su grupo. Cuando Eren se proponía algo, no había nada que se lo impidiera.

"¡¿Bromeas?! Claro que voy a pasar. Es un hecho."

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Eren dejó su cerveza en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Debe ser Christa. Voy a abrirle."

"Hola Eren." En efecto, era la pequeña rubia, acompañada por una muchacha morena mucho más alta que ella. Eren no pasó por alto que estaban tomadas de las manos. "Oh, ella es Ymir. La conocí en la facultad. ¿Podemos pasar?"

"Ah, claro. Hola," balbuceó algo avergonzado por su falta de educación. Las chicas pasaron e Ymir lo saludó secamente. Algo en su semblante le recordaba a Annie, ambas parecían indiferentes todo el tiempo.

La verdad es que Eren había sospechado que había algo diferente con Christa desde hacía un tiempo. No en un mal sentido —después de todo, no sería la primera homosexual entre su grupo de amigos— sino que podía tener a cualquier chico que deseara gracias a su belleza tanto interior como exterior. Pero a Christa parecía no importarle, y ahora Eren confirmaba el por qué. Aunque la verdad, le alegró verla con Ymir, ya que se veía realmente feliz, y Christa merecía eso después de toda la mierda por la que su familia la había hecho pasar: los Reiss eran empresarios muy importantes, pero Christa siempre había tenido talento y fascinación por el arte. Así que cuando se rehusó a continuar con el negocio de la familia, la habían echado de la casa y desheredado. Incluso había tenido que cambiarse el nombre de Historia Reiss a Christa Lenz, y conseguir una buena beca para estudiar algo relacionado con las artes y el diseño: diseño gráfico.

Eren tan sólo podía imaginarse lo que su familia diría si se enteraran que además de lo de la universidad, era lesbiana. Pero al menos ahora Christa parecía liberada y realmente satisfecha con su vida, y eso era lo que importaba.

La pequeña rubia saludó y presentó a su pareja, y ambas se acurrucaron en un sillón, uniéndose a la conversación.

"Oh, por cierto, Christa," anunció Armin, sacando algo de su mochila. "Aquí está la cámara que me pediste. Es muy vieja, como una reliquia o algo así, pero funciona bien. Espero que te sirva."

"¡Gracias Armin! Es muy linda," asintió Christa entusiasmada, tomando la cámara. "Me servirá para la clase de Fotografía."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Um... Sólo cuídala mucho, por favor. Tío Erwin no sabe que la tomé."

"Claro, la cuidaré con mi vida. Lo siento, si pudiera compraría una cámara, pero son muy caras..." se disculpó Christa, haciendo cara de pesar. Debía ser duro estar en quiebra para una chica acostumbrada a los privilegios.

Armin sonrió con empatía.

"No hay problema, me alegra ayudar. La familia es primero."

Christa y él eran primos lejanos. Armin incluso le había ofrecido su casa, pero ella había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo y rechazado la oferta, diciendo que no quería ser una molestia.

"Hablando de familia..." meditó ella; "¿Estás seguro que al tío Erwin no le importará? Apenas y lo conozco..."

Armin le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano. "Bah, no te preocupes por eso. No tiene por qué darse cuenta. No la usa."

Mientras, Eren se puso de pie para retirar el cráneo de la mesa, ya que ya no le estaban prestando atención, pero en ese momento Christa lo notó. "Oh, espera Eren, ¿qué es eso?"

"¿Esto? Es un cráneo humano. Lo usaré para Anatomía II, en el siguiente semestre," explicó él.

"¡Es genial!" chilló la rubia, emocionada. "¿Podría tomarle una foto?"

"Oh, claro..." accedió Eren, volviendo a colocar el cráneo en la mesa. Ymir hizo algún comentario burlón que sólo la rubia escuchó, y le dio un codazo, ignorándola. Entonces buscó el mejor ángulo y disparó con la vieja cámara.

"Increíble," susurró después de haber tomado la fotografía. "Gracias, Eren."

"De nada," sonrió el castaño.

Así transcurrió la tarde, entre más risas, conversaciones y bebida. Eren observó las pequeñas reacciones de cada uno de sus amigos, y agradeció porque siguieran juntándose así. Cuando habían terminado el instituto y comenzaban a buscar sus carreras e universidades ideales, había surgido el miedo natural de que se separaran para siempre, pero no había sido así. Cierto, quizá ya no se veían tan seguido como cuando eran niños, pero su amistad seguía igual de fuerte. Y eso le alegraba.

* * *

><p>"Tengo miedo de la disección de mañana. ¿Creen que esté muy difícil?"<p>

"Marco, con la doctora Hange, ¿acaso hay algo fácil?"

"Hey, deja de ser un cabrón con mi novio."

"Saben que estoy diciendo la verdad."

Jean suspiró. No podía refutar a eso.

Las disecciones eran lo que condenaban a la mayoría de los estudiantes de primero. Eran en equipos, y consistían en disecar la región asignada con el plazo de una semana; estudiarla a fondo y hacer un reporte al respecto. Finalmente, había que presentarla en el día fijo para cada equipo. Ese día, todos tenían que presentarse bien estudiados y con su material completo. Entonces llegaba la doctora, examinaba que la región estuviera bien disecada y hacía preguntas a cada miembro del equipo. Al final, si consideraba que tu desempeño y la calidad de tus respuestas era satisfactoria, te pedía por tu reporte como una manera de decir que habías pasado.

Podía sonar fácil, pero nunca sabías con exactitud lo que te fuera a preguntar, además de que el hecho que fuera un interrogatorio oral ponía nerviosos a muchos. Y tenías que pasar diez disecciones, o de lo contrario reprobabas el curso.

Y al siguiente día, el equipo de Jean, Marco y Eren tenían que presentar su disección. Eren los había invitado a su casa para estudiar juntos, y a Armin también. Siempre era bueno contar con él cuando había que estudiar: si nadie comprendía, Armin leía el texto y lo explicaba de maravilla.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación de Eren, argumentando sobre lo mismo. Al entrar a la pieza, Eren se detuvo de inmediato, paralizado de terror.

Había un hombre ahí.

"Eren, ¿qué mierda?" se quejó Jean al chocar contra su amigo.

El hombre estaba de espaldas, sobre un banco y de puntitas, sacudiendo los rincones del cuarto de Eren. Era de estatura baja, piel pálida y cabello negro, rapado en la parte de abajo.

Eren lo conocía muy bien, y a pesar de eso, no pudo contener el impulso de preguntar:

"¿Quién eres?"

Jean, Marco y Armin intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Marco, extrañado.

"¡¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?!" exclamó Eren, ignorándolos. El hombre dejó de sacudir, mas no volteó a verle. Sólo se mantuvo inmóvil.

Los amigos de Eren comenzaron a preocuparse.

"Eren, ¿está todo bien?" inquirió Armin, tocando el hombro del castaño. "A quién le...?"

En ese instante, Eren volteó hacia sus amigos. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y su tez morena estaba más pálida que nunca. Los tres ahogaron un grito de la impresión.

"¡Eren!" chilló Armin, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo. Eren jadeó, pero al menos su mirada perdida se enfocó en el rubio.

"E-el hombre... Q-que está ahí..." balbuceó, temblando y señalando hacia atrás. Armin frunció el ceño, mirando el lugar que le indicaba.

"Eren, ahí no hay nadie."

"¡¿Cómo de que no?!" soltó Eren, volteando rápidamente. El joven seguía ahí, ahora mirando en la dirección de los cuatro chicos. "¡Ahí está! ¡Mírenlo!"

"Hey," saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. En efecto, era la persona que Eren había pensado desde un principio. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como si le hubiera caído una cubeta de agua fría de la impresión.

"Tú... Pero es imposible, tú estabas... estabas..."

El joven bufó, sonriendo jocosamente.

"¿Muerto?"

Eren suspiró y su cuerpo cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Sus amigos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa y se apresuraron a atraparlo mientras se preguntaban qué debían hacer.

El joven soltó otro bufido y continuó limpiando.

* * *

><p>Eren abrió los ojos poco a poco. Le dolía la cabeza ligeramente, como si se hubiera golpeado o algo así. Miró a sus alrededores, notando que estaba en su cuarto. Mas pronto se percató de que no estaba solo como pensaba.<p>

"¡AH!"

El mismo hombre de hacía un momento estaba en un sillón al lado de su cama. Parecía entretenido, con un libro de Bioquímica en sus manos. La mayoría de las personas no lo entenderían, pero Eren sabía que él sí.

"Por fin despertaste..." dijo el joven, bajando el libro, mas Eren no le prestó atención. "Tus amigos están en el otro cuarto, creo que están preocupados."

"Sigues aquí," le espetó con una mirada salvaje. El pelinegro sólo frunció el ceño y asintió de mala gana. Los mismos ojos grises de siempre, Eren los recordaba muy bien...

"¿Por qué?" insistió Eren.

El joven suspiró. "La cámara."

"¿Eh?"

El joven puso los ojos en blanco. "Tu amiga tomó una foto de _mi_ cráneo con una cámara especial. Sonará loco, pero... ¿Has oído eso de que las cámaras atrapan las almas de la gente? Fue más o menos lo que pasó, pero al revés. Mi alma estaba atrapada en esa cámara, y al tomarle una foto a mi cráneo, la liberaste. Así que aquí estoy," explicó.

Eren asintió, recordando la fotografía de Christa. De pronto se sonrojó. Si él estaba ahí, en su casa... Quizá aún recordaría...

"Ya veo..." tragó, nervioso. "Umm... Y oye... No quiero ser descortés, pero... Si sabes que estás... Pues, tú entiendes... Muerto... Umm..." tartamudeó, "¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida?"

Él parpadeó. "No."

Eren frunció el ceño. No tenía mucho sentido. "¿Entonces cómo sabes tan bien lo de la cámara? ¿Y cómo es que tu alma terminó atrapada ahí?"

"Eso fue después de morir, por eso lo recuerdo. Y no tengo la maldita idea," explicó él pacientemente.

"Hmm..." meditó Eren. Parecía sincero. "¿Y sólo yo puedo verte?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Eso parece."

"¿Por qué?"

"No estoy seguro," admitió. "¿Tal vez porque tú eres el que tiene mi cráneo?"

"Oh," soltó Eren. Bueno, eso sólo haría incómodo trabajar con el cráneo ahora. "¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de ti? ¿Nada?"

"Bueno, sólo sé una cosa," exhaló él, jugueteando incómodamente con los cabellos largos de atrás de su cabeza. "Mi primer nombre."

"¿Y es?" preguntó Eren, aunque conocía la respuesta. El joven lo miró fijamente.

"Levi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Los reviews harán que actualice mas rapido! -creo- XD así que si quieren saber como continua, dejen review diciendo que piensan! :)_


	2. Capítulo 2: The Ghost of You

**A/N: **_Aquí el segundo cap! Bueno, _Wkesh_ preguntó en el capítulo pasado que cómo se conocían Eren y Levi y que eran el uno del otro. Aqui hay una explicacion, aunque poco a poco iran conociendo mas detalles! :D y también _YukoSama_ preguntó si tendría un final feliz. Honestamente... Aun no lo se XD tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza sobre el final, pero aun no me decido XD sin mas preambulo, aqui dejo el cap y ya saben que cualquier cosa pueden preguntarme y tratare de responder sin spoilers ewe_

_Este cap contiene lemon! Quedan advertidos e_e (y me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto XD)_

_por cierto, también mencioné a una de mis bandas favoritas... My Chemical Romance :D (de hecho, el título del cap está basado en una de sus canciones) si no los han escuchado, se los recomiendo :)!_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 2.<strong>

**The Ghost of You**

* * *

><p>"Eren, Jean y Marco," mencionó la doctora Hange, ajustando sus lentes y apuntando algo en su lista; "sus reportes por favor."<p>

Los tres se miraron incrédulos. ¡Habían pasado!

"Claro que sí, doctora," respondió Eren, tratando de aguantar las ganas de sonreír aunque el cubrebocas lo ocultaba. La doctora sonrió y se marchó a su oficina.

"Marco, tú sabes dónde está mi reporte. Llévaselo a la doctora mientras yo suturo el cadáver y limpio el material."

"Claro que sí, Jean," respondió el aludido mientras se lavaba las manos con Eren y ambos desechaban sus cubrebocas y guantes. El castaño le entregó su reporte a Marco y éste llevó los tres.

Eren salió del anfiteatro —donde se encontraban los cadáveres para las disecciones— y esperó a Marco, que llegó un poco después.

"Diablos, espero que la doctora Hange no diga nada sobre mi reporte. Lo hice muy aprisa, la verdad no pensé que fuera a pasar..."

"¡Qué dices! Si respondiste muy bien a todas las preguntas, Marco," aseguró Eren, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera y rascara su nuca con timidez.

"Pues gracias, Eren. Tú también estuviste muy bien."

"Tengo que estarlo. No me puedo permitir obtener resultados regulares, aunque me cueste horas de sueño. Como sea, ¿desde cuándo el cara de caballo se porta tan amable? Siempre se queja cuando le toca suturar..."

La mirada de Marco se suavizó. "Eren, a veces le das muy poco crédito a Jean. Sé que es algo gruñón, pero aunque no lo aparente, se preocupa por sus amigos. Creo que no quiere que te sobreesfuerces después de lo del otro día," dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Eren. "Hombre, nos diste un susto de muerte a todos..."

"Ya, ya," lo calmó Eren, recordando ese día en que se había encontrado con Levi y se había desmayado de la impresión. Había decidido negar todo después. "Ya te dije que debió haber sido el estrés y la falta de sueño. Ya estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?" insistió Marco.

"Segurísimo," afirmó Eren, fingiendo una sonrisa. Marco no pareció del todo convencido, pero no agregó nada más. Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que llegó Jean.

"Oigan, ¿vamos a la cafetería? Muero de hambre," dijo. Marco y Eren se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al lugar. Pidieron algo de comer y mientras esperaban, Marco y Jean se perdieron en la tierra de los enamorados. Eren puso los ojos en blanco mientras se hacían arrumacos y miró hacia la pantalla de la TV, donde daban el noticiero.

Su mente divagó por un momento, recordando la manera en que se había encontrado con Levi y cómo desde ese día se le había hecho costumbre regresar a su casa y encontrarlo ahí, leyendo algo o limpiando —al parecer tenía una obsesión con limpiar, y siempre se quejaba de que Eren era muy desordenado. A pesar de eso, era fácil estar con Levi. No molestaba cuando Eren tenía que estudiar o cuando estaba durmiendo, y no causaba desorden en la casa. Ni siquiera salía, como si estuviera acostumbrándose al mundo terrenal de nuevo y le diera miedo salir al exterior. Eren se había debatido entre si debía decirle lo poco que sabía de él o no, pero había optado por guardárselo para no abrumarlo con información por lo mientras.

De pronto, una noticia capturó su atención: una nueva víctima de los asesinatos, cuyos restos se habían encontrado hace unos días apenas.

"Las noticias se ponen más escalofriantes cada día," dijo Jean a su lado, colocando su comida y la de Eren en la mesa. Después llegó Marco con su plato, también. Eren se había metido tanto en las noticias que no se había percatado del momento en que los habían llamado.

"Sí, bastante," Eren carraspeó. "Gracias Jean," murmuró lo más bajo que pudo y comenzó a comer su hamburguesa. La pareja repitió la acción.

"Por cierto," se decidió a preguntar Eren después de un par de bocados en silencio; "¿ustedes recuerdan a ese chico, Levi? El que encontraron hace poco."

Jean y Marco lo miraron con horror, como si fuera obsceno hablar del tema. Sin embargo, Marco tomó un trago de jugo y trató de parecer casual.

"Hmm, ¿hablas de ese chico de grado superior? ¿En qué semestre estaba? ¿Cuarto, quinto?"

"Séptimo," corrigió Jean en voz baja. "¿A qué viene la pregunta, Eren?"

El moreno se encogió de hombros, curioso pero intentando parecer indiferente. "Nada, sólo lo recordé. Séptimo... Veintidós años, ¿no? ¿Entonces ya tomaba clases prácticas en el Hospital?"

Jean carraspeó. "Veintiuno… Cumplía en Navidad, creo. Mis padres son amigos de su familia… Y sí. ¿Se imaginan cuando lleguemos a eso, e ir y venir del Hospital entre clases teóricas y prácticas?" intentó cambiar el tema a algo más alegre; "¡Será fantástico!"

Eren bebió un sorbo de su soda. "Sí, pero, ¿cómo había sido que murió?" insistió, haciendo que sus amigos se incomodaran de nuevo. Marco soltó su comida.

"Eren, ¿en verdad no lo recuerdas? ¡Estuvo en las noticias locales por más de una semana! ¡Quizá hasta un mes! ¡Si hasta le rindieron un homenaje de parte de la Universidad!" exclamó.

"¿Tú crees que me da tiempo de ver todas esas cosas con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar?" se quejó Eren, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón por la que desconocía las circunstancias. Cuando se había enterado que Levi había muerto, se había impresionado tanto que había decidido olvidarse del tema y evitar lo más posible cualquier información o memoria al respecto.

"Bueno, tienes razón..." Marco se rascó la nuca.

"...Sólo los huesos de Levi fueron encontrados. Literalmente, sólo quedaba su esqueleto. Una enfermera lo encontró en el Hospital General de Shinganshina, a donde iba a sus clases prácticas, junto con sus cosas," explicó Jean en tono sombrío. Apretó los puños con furia. "¿Pueden imaginarlo? ¡¿Qué clase de criminal sería tan inhumano como para no sólo asesinarlo, sino quitarle todos los órganos, los músculos... y dejarlo completamente limpio...?!" se llevó la mano a la boca, sintiendo repentinas náuseas. Disecar un cuerpo era una cosa, pero aquello era otro nivel. "Y en un hospital... Sin duda, debió haber sido un médico el que hizo eso. Sólo un médico podría hacerlo."

"Lo que yo no entiendo es porqué rayos a las víctimas siempre les hace falta algún órgano o algo por el estilo. En el caso de Levi fue extremo, pero todos los asesinatos tienen eso en común," razonó Marco.

"Lo sé. Sólo espero que encuentren al psicópata que está haciendo esto pronto. Mientras, tenemos que cuidarnos. Más en el ambiente en el que estamos," recalcó Jean.

"Qué triste. Y con eso de que era un estudiante de honor y todo el rollo. Hubiera sido un gran doctor," se lamentó Marco.

"Yep. Nunca hablé con él, pero era bastante popular aquí. Y murió tan joven... Los Ackerman deben estar aún devastados por ello."

Eren levantó la cara. "¿Ackerman?"

Jean bufó. "Sí, ese era su apellido."

"Ya veo," susurró Eren, entristecido.

"En fin, ya casi es hora de Bioquímica. Vámonos o llegaremos tarde," indicó Jean, mirando su reloj y recogiendo su charola vacía. Marco y Eren lo imitaron y fueron al aula, aunque bien sabía el moreno que no iba a poder concentrarse en las clases por lo que restara del día.

* * *

><p><em>Por alguna razón, aquel vagón del subterráneo siempre estaba semivacío a esas horas de la tarde. Eren entró y se sentó en el asiento al lado de la puerta, donde usualmente lo hacía. Unas cuantas personas más entraron y, por la puerta opuesta, llegó él.<em>

_Levi era un joven de la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Trost, al igual que Eren. Eren lo había visto varias veces. Sin embargo, nunca se habían hablado: el joven era de algún semestre más avanzado que Eren. Últimamente se lo había estado encontrando en el subterráneo de regreso a casa, y normalmente sólo se saludaban con la mirada y cada quien se metía en sus asuntos._

_Levi se sentó en el asiento opuesto al de Eren, de manera que quedaron frente a frente. Como siempre, se miraron y Levi hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza. Eren siempre sentía ganas de hablarle, pero nunca sabía de qué. Así que sólo devolvió el saludo con un gesto de su mano y sacó un libro para distraer su mente de la presencia del joven que le afectaba tanto._

_Comenzó a leer, aunque era más apariencia que nada, porque no estaba entendiendo realmente. A veces miraba de reojo al joven pelinegro, que había sacado un cuaderno y escribía algo en él. De lo que Eren no se daba cuenta, era de que Levi hacía lo mismo: cuando Eren no lo veía, le miraba a escondidas._

_En una de esas, levantaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo y, sorpresivamente, se encontraron._

_Eren sonrió con nerviosismo. "Hey."_

_"Hey," respondió Levi, disfrazando su ansiedad con una máscara seria. Hubo un silencio incómodo, el subterráneo hizo una parada y bajaron dos o tres personas, dejando a los muchachos casi solos a excepción de una pareja al fondo del vagón. El joven pelinegro colocó una mano en su cuello, pensando en algo que decir. Miró hacia el libro de Eren y el marcatextos en su mano._

_"¿Estudiando duro?" inquirió._

_Eren dio un respingo, atrapado con la guardia baja ante el intento de conversación de Levi. "¡S-sí!" exclamó con excesivo entusiasmo, y maldijo por dentro. "Umm, mañana tengo que dar clase, así que tengo que entender muy bien..."_

_"¿Quién te da Anatomía?" preguntó Levi._

_"La doctora Hange. ¿A ti te dio ella?"_

_"Ajá," asintió. "Está para el psiquiátrico, pero como doctora es excelente. Aprenderás mucho con ella."_

_Eren se sorprendió un poco ante la expresión. La doctora Hange era muy respetada y aunque fuera algo inusual, nadie se atrevía a decir ese tipo de cosas sobre ella. Sin embargo, parecía que este joven era de esas personas que no temen en decir lo que piensan._

_"Ya veo..." musitó Eren, bajando la mirada. Frunció el ceño cuando se topó con las letras de su libro otra vez. "Ugh, odio esto. Quisiera poder entender todo de una sola vez, pero a veces no lo logro y tengo que leer como mil veces, y pierdo mucho tiempo..." bostezó._

_Levi arrugó el ceño. "Tal vez deberías descansar un poco antes de estudiar."_

_"No puedo," respondió Eren de inmediato, como si la idea fuera obscena. "Tengo que ser el mejor."_

_Levi arqueó las cejas ante el cambio de actitud en el moreno. "Bueno," suspiró, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el asiento al lado de Eren ante la sorpresa de éste último. "No hago esto seguido, mucho menos para mocosos como tú pero... ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?"_

_"¡¿De verdad harías eso?!" lo miró Eren con los ojos desorbitados. Entonces recordó que tenía que mantenerse calmado. "Eh, no quiero causarte inconveniencias."_

_Levi bufó, fingiendo molestia._

_"Pregunta algo antes de que cambie de opinión, mocoso."_

_"De acuerdo..." Eren bajó la mirada, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Esto sobre el plexo solar, ¿lo ves? No logro captarlo..."_

_Levi se acercó más a Eren para leer el párrafo señalado y las imágenes. El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir más rápido con su cercanía, y trató de calmarse y concentrarse. La oportunidad de estudiar con alguien de otro grado era poco común, además de que no quería decepcionar al joven._

_"Ah, es fácil," dijo Levi finalmente. "Mira esta imagen, es mejor para entenderlo..."_

_Y así comenzó a explicarle. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas para verificar los conocimientos de Eren, y de vez en cuando era éste el que preguntaba las cosas que no entendía. Después de un rato y de varias paradas Levi había_ _explicado las partes más difíciles del texto y aclarado las dudas de Eren. Hubo otra parada, y la pareja que los acompañaba bajó. Ahora estaban solos._

_"Así que... Creo que es todo. ¿Algo más que no hayas entendido bien?"_

_Eren miró al libro de nuevo, percatándose de que el tema era mucho más fácil ahora. "Wow..." murmuró. "Gracias, emm..."_

_"¿Ahora qué?" inquirió Levi, notando el nerviosismo de Eren, quien se rascó la nuca y sonrió a manera de disculpa._

_"Esto es algo incómodo pero, me acabo de dar cuenta que no nos hemos presentado..."_

_Levi cruzó los brazos. "Hm. Extraño, porque yo sí sé cómo te llamas."_

_Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de sus órbitas. "¿Eh?" brincó en su asiento. "¡¿En serio?!"_

_"Tu padre es conocido en el ambiente de la medicina, Eren."_

_"Ah, claro..." el entusiasmo de Eren disminuyó notablemente. Suspiró. "¿Y cómo te llamas tú, entonces?"_

_"Levi," dijo el pelinegro._

_Eren asintió y lo meditó por un segundo._

_"¿Sólo Levi?"_

_El aludido frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como si fuera un tema poco agradable. "Sí, sólo Levi. Lo demás no importa."_

_Eren no quiso insistir más. Apenas conseguía hablar con él, así que aunque se muriera de la curiosidad, no quería presionar las cosas._

_"De acuerdo. Gracias, Levi..."_

_"De nada, supongo."_

_Surgió un silencio entre ellos. Eren se movía nerviosamente en su lugar, todavía quedaba tiempo para llegar a sus paradas y quería seguir hablando con Levi, pero no sabía de qué. Y tampoco sabía que a pesar del semblante tranquilo de Levi, el sentimiento era mutuo. Después de un pequeño instante, Levi suspiró y buscó algo en su mochila._

_"¿Quieres escuchar música?" dijo, sacando un par de audífonos y ofreciéndole uno a Eren. "No lo sé, pero apuesto a que tienes un gusto de mierda. Tal vez esto te dé algo de cultura."_

_El rostro de Eren se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció en él. "¡Suena bien!"_

_Levi conectó los audífonos a su iPhone y puso música en aleatorio. __Comenzó a sonar _Welcome to the Black Parade_, de _My Chemical Romance_._

_"Oh, ¡me gusta esta canción!" exclamó Eren. Levi lo miró._

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"Sí, es como un clásico, al menos de ellos. ¿No?"_

_Levi se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que era una de sus canciones favoritas._

_"Supongo que podrías llamarlo así."_

_Eren sonrió, tarareando al ritmo de la canción. "Bueno, hay gente que dice que _Three Cheers_ es su mejor álbum, pero yo prefiero _The Black Parade_."_

_Levi se sorprendió de que Eren pensara lo mismo que él. "Wow… yo también. Parece que no tienes un gusto de mierda después de todo," reconoció._

_Eren rio un poco. "Y tú tienes buen gusto, Levi."_

_Levi le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica, apenas perceptible._

_"Lo sé, mocoso."_

_Continuaron escuchando y hablando de música por un buen rato. Al parecer, sus gustos no eran tan diferentes. A ambos les gustaban cosas como el rock o el punk, aunque también algunas canciones acústicas o baladas. Pero sólo si realmente tenían significado, dijo Levi y Eren coincidió._

_El subterráneo se detuvo una vez más. Levi interrumpió la canción que escuchaban y guardó sus audífonos mientras Eren lo observaba con expresión pesarosa._

_"Bueno, esta es mi parada," indicó Levi, poniéndose de pie. "Hasta luego, Eren."_

_"¡L-Levi, espera!" gritó Eren, y sin pensarlo lo tomó por la muñeca para detenerlo antes de que saliera. Levi volteó a verle, atónito. Eren evitó su mirada y se sonrojó._

_"Me gustas... mucho. Desde que te vi," soltó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había dicho, simplemente las palabras abandonaron su boca. De seguro Levi ahora pensaría que era ridículo, o peor aún, ¡un acosador! Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, ¡eso no había estado nada bien!_

_De lo que no se dio cuenta, era de que Levi lo miraba con los ojos como platos. Ver a Eren ruborizándose así y haber oído esas palabras de él lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, y sorprendentemente, su corazón latía como loco._

_Se inclinó hacia Eren y retiró su mano para dejar un dulce y etéreo beso sobre sus labios. Eren abrió los ojos ante el suave contacto, podía haber durado sólo un segundo pero despertaba emociones que nunca había sentido._

_"Tú también me gustas," murmuró Levi al separarse, mirándolo a los ojos._

_"¡¿E-en verdad?!" exclamó Eren con inmensa alegría. Entonces recordó que debía contenerse un poco. "Digo, te veré mañana entonces, ¿no?"_

_Levi sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros._

_"Supongo. Hasta mañana, mocoso," se despidió, despeinando los cabellos castaños de Eren cariñosamente y saliendo del subterráneo._

_"Hasta mañana... Levi..." musitó Eren para sí cuando las puertas se cerraron y se quedó solo en el vagón. Sonrió inmensamente. ¡No podía esperar a ver a Levi de nuevo!_

_...No obstante, no lo vio. Ni en la facultad, ni en el subterráneo. Se deprimió un poco, pero trató de recordarse que de seguro había tenido mucho trabajo o tarea. Sí, eso debía ser. Y después de todo, podía verlo al día siguiente y agradecerle porque la doctora Hange incluso lo había felicitado por su clase. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas fueron destruidas al día siguiente, cuando la noticia que invadía a la facultad de Medicina era que Levi había sido asesinado._

_Y por primera vez Eren supo lo que era tener un corazón roto._

* * *

><p>"Levi, ¡necesito hablar contigo!" gritó Eren al llegar de la Universidad, azotando la puerta con impaciencia. Levi se encontraba viendo un viejo concierto de <em>My Chemical Romance<em> en la TV, irónicamente.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó, mocoso?" inquirió, apagando la TV al verlo tan alterado.

"¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?" preguntó Eren con desesperación. "¿No me recuerdas a mí?"

Hubo un momento de silencio donde sólo se miraron, y entonces Levi suspiró y dijo:

"Nos besamos, ¿verdad?"

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco.

"L... ¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí," admitió Levi, evitando su mirada. Eren apretó la mandíbula.

"¿Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que nos encontramos," confesó el pelinegro.

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Eren, furioso de repente. "¡¿Cómo que lo sabías?! ¡¿Acaso me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?!" apretó los puños, decepcionado; "Levi, ¡confié en ti! Maldita sea, ¡te he dejado quedarte conmi—!"

"Eso es porque no tienes otra maldita opción, así que no vengas y me eches la culpa de tus pendejadas, ¿de acuerdo?" rezongó Levi, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda para ignorarlo, logrando que Eren se enojara aún más.

"¡No son pendejadas!" gritoneó, rojo de indignación. "¡Te acepté en mi jodida casa, creyendo tu maldita historia cuando resulta que son engaños! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?!"

Levi lo vio por encima del hombro. "Nada. Sólo que me dejes en paz, bastardo."

"¿Bastardo? ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Ni siquiera me quisiste decir tu apellido esa vez, en ese jodido subterráneo! Hasta apenas me voy enterando, ¡¿y sabes cuál es?! De seguro sí, y mentiste también en eso, ¡Levi Ackerman!" escupió, tirando la mochila al suelo. Ante la mención de su nombre completo Levi se quedó congelado, y volteó poco a poco a ver a Eren, quien respiraba con dificultad por la ira.

"Eren..."

"...Te asesinaron en el Hospital General de Shinganshina hace unas cuantas semanas, donde ibas a tus clases prácticas," soltó Eren. Levi frunció el ceño y un destello de furia cruzó su rostro.

"Cállate, mocoso..." advirtió en voz baja y amenazadora.

"Sólo tus huesos fueron encontrados..." siguió Eren sin prestarle atención. Levi se le acercó y lo tomó por la camisa, azotándolo contra la pared.

"¡Dije que te calles!"

Pero Eren continuó. "...Lo más probable es que haya sido un médico. Eras un estudiante de honor. 21 años, séptimo semestre..."

"Detente, ¡mierda! ¡No quiero escucharte!" Lo azotó una vez más y cubrió sus orejas con sus manos, desesperado y sacudiendo la cabeza, mas Eren no paraba…

"...Fuiste una de las primeras víctimas, ¡¿y sabes qué?! ¡Ocurrió justo un día después de cuando te confesé mis sentimientos en el subterráneo!"

"¡Está bien, pedazo de escoria, es suficiente! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!" explotó Levi, zarandeándolo ferozmente. Eren ahogó un grito de sorpresa, pero se mantuvo firme.

"¡No! ¡Lo que yo quiero es la verdad, Levi Ackerman!"

Levi lo azotó una vez más, mucho más fuerte. "¡¿Quieres la miserable verdad, entonces?!" Eren asintió, haciendo que Levi gruñera y lo soltara. "¡Estoy demasiado asustado como para tratar de recuperar mis recuerdos, es por eso que estoy aquí!"

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Eren. No se había esperado tal reacción, y ahora Levi le daba la espalda, como si estuviera avergonzado de su confesión.

"¡Lo que oíste!" espetó. "Soy como un patético niño asustado con miedo a descubrir la verdad, ¡es por eso que ni siquiera me he esforzado por buscar mi identidad!"

"Levi..." murmuró Eren, arrepentido. Levi se sacudió como si tuviera frío, de pronto se veía tan pequeño.

"Sabía que fui asesinado," dijo con voz lúgubre. "Es decir, tengo la apariencia de alguien joven y saludable. La única explicación para una muerte tan temprana era esa, pero me aterra descubrir quién fue mi asesino o cómo lo hizo. No me siento listo, es por eso que me he conformado en seguir con esta maldita no-vida sin sentido. Y deduje que era médico o algo parecido. No por nada puedo entender tus libros tan bien, y cuando los leo siento como si ya tuviera esos conocimientos desde antes..."

"Entonces... ¿En verdad no sabes nada de ti mismo?" preguntó Eren, sintiendo remordimiento de sus palabras impulsivas.

"No," confesó Levi. "Ni siquiera recuerdo bien ese día del que tú hablas. Sólo recuerdo... La sensación de tus labios en los míos, pero el momento es borroso... Por eso decidí omitirlo. No pensé que fuera de tanta importancia para ti," suspiró. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Yo también lo siento," se disculpó el moreno de corazón. Levi volteó a verle.

"Eren... Por favor no indagues más sobre mí," rogó. "No quiero saber. No sé por qué tengo tanto miedo, pero... es como si... como si una parte de mí me aconseje que es mejor no saberlo, porque duda que podría soportar el dolor... aunque... yo..." Levi rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, evitando la mirada de Eren. Se veía tan frágil y asustado, inclusive estaba temblando ligeramente. Eren se compadeció de él y, sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Levi y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Levi le devolvió la mirada, inseguro; y Eren se inclinó y besó sus labios.

Eren pudo sentir como se tensaba entre sus brazos, mas no se detuvo. Depositó pequeños besos en su boca y comenzó a mover sus labios hasta que poco a poco Levi respondió al contacto. Estuvieron así, dándose pequeños y amorosos besos por un momento, cuando de pronto Levi soltó un sonido gutural y mordió el labio inferior de Eren, haciendo que jadeara. Eren frunció el ceño y, mientras sentía como los brazos de Levi rodeaban su cuello, pasó su lengua por los labios del pelinegro. Levi abrió la boca, acelerado, y permitió que Eren introdujera su lengua en la cavidad. Pronto comenzaron una batalla por la dominancia. Levi repitió la acción con su lengua, a lo que en respuesta, Eren lo atrajo más hacia sí con desesperación. Se separó un instante para tomar aire y cuando sus labios colapsaron de nuevo, Eren movió sus caderas impulsivamente, de modo que Levi pudo sentir el creciente bulto en su entrepierna y resolló. Eren se separó de inmediato.

"Lo siento," murmuró, dándose media vuelta para que Levi no pudiera ver lo avergonzado que estaba. "No puedo evitarlo. Es sólo que... Te deseo tanto desde hace tiempo, y ahora estás aquí, y... ¡Mierda! Te siento tan real, que mi corazón no p-puede aguantarlo y-y yo..."

"¿Eren...?" susurró Levi, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Tal vez no podía verlo a los ojos, pero su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que el moreno estaba siendo sincero. Y eso lo llenó con una sensación de abrumadora calidez.

Rodeó a Eren por detrás y desabrochó sus pantalones, provocando que riera nerviosamente.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, inseguro. Levi bajó sus bóxers lo suficiente como para exponer su miembro al aire, obteniendo una mirada incrédula y avergonzada como recompensa. Pero no lo detuvo, y poco a poco comenzó a acariciar el miembro semi-erecto de Eren.

"Dijiste que me deseas," dijo Levi, mordiendo su oreja y haciendo que Eren temblara. Las manos de Levi eran la perfecta combinación de virilidad y delicadeza, lo cual era extraño. Sus caricias tomaron un ritmo más rápido, casi rudo, pero que excitó a Eren aún más.

"Uhn... Lo hago... ¡Te deseo!" exclamó Eren vehementemente, echando la cabeza para atrás. Levi depositó un beso en su espalda y de repente Eren se soltó para darse la media vuelta. Levi parecía sorprendido de que hubiera interrumpido su trabajo, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de replicar, Eren lo besó pasionalmente y lo empujó con una fuerza inesperada hacia la cama.

"Estás muy pesado," se quejó Levi cuando azotaron sobre el colchón. Eren besó su cuello, arrancándole suspiros. Levi revolvió su cabello, excitado; y entonces Eren le mordió.

"¡Ah! ¡Pequeño cabrón!" soltó Levi, adolorido. La piel se rompió, mas Eren se extrañó al no sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. Clavó sus dientes más profundamente, causando que Levi maldijera unas cuantas veces más hasta que le dio un buen tirón en el pelo para separarlo.

"No va a sangrar, idiota. Estoy muerto, ¿recuerdas?"

Eren lo miró confundido. "Entonces... ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirte?" inquirió, posando sus manos en su cadera como para hacer énfasis en que estaban ahí y ahora, como si temiera que no fuera cierto. Levi bufó; sabía que Eren se había enamorado de él _en vida_, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes y si no podía aceptarlo, no podían ir más allá.

"Puedo corporeizarme, estúpido. Aunque no es lo mismo," explicó. "Nunca volverá a ser lo mismo. ¿Puedes vivir con eso?" espetó finalmente, arqueando una ceja. Eren desvió su mirada y por un momento Levi pudo leer la tristeza en su rostro, pero finalmente lo asimiló y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

"Sí, puedo vivir con eso," dijo. Levi asintió, acariciando su pelo, y Eren besó su cuello, su pecho y su abdomen. Se detuvo por un momento, posando su mano sobre el hueso de la cadera de Levi que alcanzaba a notarse y acarició el elástico de su ropa interior, admirándolo y percatándose de que Levi había estado usando su ropa.

"Deberías comprar camisetas más chicas y pantalones menos ajustados," señaló Levi como si leyera sus pensamientos. Eren sonrió a medias, Levi era pequeño pero más robusto que él. Desde el punto de vista de Eren, tenía el cuerpo perfecto: era musculoso, pero no de una manera exagerada; y su estatura le daba un cierto toque adorable, al contrario de el moreno que tenía una altura ideal, no obstante a veces se sentía algo escuálido. Lo que no sabía era que Levi lo encontraba perfecto tal como estaba, de la misma manera que Eren lo veía a él.

"De acuerdo, compraré ropa a tu medida," cedió Eren, divertido. Poco a poco fue bajándole los pantalones para exponer su miembro y lo besó cuando estuvo descubierto, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera a Levi.

Sin despegar sus ojos de él, Eren abrió la boca y poco a poco fue engullendo el sexo de Levi, haciéndolo gemir. Eren se sorprendía de sus reacciones, Levi parecía tan sensible a pesar de que no fuera enteramente un humano, a pesar de que la sangre ya no existía en su cuerpo. Era como si fuera simplemente un conjunto de espíritu, piel e impulsos nerviosos, y eso era suficiente para Eren. Después de todo, lo amaba por su alma, no por su cuerpo o estado.

Recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión de su miembro, lo besaba, lo exploraba. Y aunque ya no podía probar el sabor de la semilla de Levi, era suficiente con escuchar los sonidos de placer que emitía y observar la manera en que su rostro se contraía, sin sonrojarse, por la sensación húmeda y caliente de la lengua de Eren rozando la parte más íntima de su piel.

"¡Eren!" gimió Levi, y tiró de su cabello con fuerza para romper el contacto. Eren jadeó, sorprendido y ruborizado, pero entonces Levi lo atrajo hacia sí y conectaron sus labios una vez más. Levi tocó el sexo de Eren, obteniendo un gemido ronco en respuesta, y frotó la punta con su pulgar. Estaba húmeda, y Eren se retorció.

"Por favor," susurró ahogadamente en su oreja; "si haces eso... No voy a aguantar..."

"Entonces métemelo ya," ordenó Levi, serio. Eren lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y sonrojado hasta las orejas.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡L-Levi!"

El aludido se encogió de hombros sin vergüenza alguna. "Métemelo antes de que corras."

"P-pero... Aún tengo que lubricarte... y..."

"Eren, soy un jodido fantasma. No necesito que me lubriques."

Eren levantó la vista, visiblemente apenado. "¿N-no?"

Levi sacudió la cabeza, queriendo burlarse de su inocencia, pero se resistió. Eren realmente estaba preocupado por él y eso era adorable.

"No."

"B-bueno," aceptó Eren. De cualquier forma, se puso de pie y sacó el lubricante de un cajón ante la mirada interrogante de Levi. Se encogió de hombros. "Mejor estar seguros."

"Como quieras," bufó Levi. Eren se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y expandió el lubricante por su miembro erecto ante la sorpresa de Levi, que había esperado sentir sus dedos dentro de él. Eren respiró un poco más rápido y Levi sintió un intenso deseo de ayudarle y masturbarlo, mas era obvio que Eren no tenía mucha resistencia así que decidió controlarse. Cuando el moreno hubo acabado con su tarea, se posicionó sobre Levi de nuevo y lo invadió poco a poco. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación calurosa y placentera, aunque Levi sintió un poco de dolor, si bien nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando Eren lo hubo invadido por completo, unieron sus labios una vez más y comenzaron el vaivén de sus caderas.

"¡Ahh, Levi!" exclamó Eren con los ojos cerrados. Echó la cabeza para atrás con la siguiente estocada, tratando de penetrar más profundo. "L-Levi, soy virgen..."

"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Levi, sorprendido y dando un respingo. Sin querer movió sus caderas y una descarga recorrió a ambos, causando que gimieran en respuesta. "¡¿Y escoges éste momento para decirme?!" jadeó.

"N-no importa," resolló Eren, adquiriendo un ritmo más rápido y desesperado que hasta la cama empezó a moverse. Levi respiraba agitadamente aunque no lo necesitaba y comenzó a tocar su miembro. "S-se siente... ¡b-bien!"

"Ah, ah, ¡sí! Más, más, ¡¿es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, mocoso?!" respondió Levi frenéticamente, sacudiendo su miembro con más ímpetu mientras Eren lo penetraba más rápido y más profundo cada vez. Con la otra mano enterró sus uñas firmemente en la espalda del moreno hasta sentir un líquido caliente recorrer sus manos. Eren soltó un aullido de dolor, mas no detuvo la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"L-Levi, ¡m-me voy a correr!" exclamó, y apenas terminó la oración Levi pudo sentirlo llenándolo por completo y él también explotó en un orgasmo seco, arqueando la espalda y soltando el nombre de Eren. Contempló su expresión con la vista nublada por el placer: las mejillas de Eren eran de un color rojo brillante y el sudor perlaba su frente y hacía que algunos cabellos se pegaran a ella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entreabierta, suspirando su nombre. Levi sintió sus músculos relajarse y Eren se dejó caer mientras ambos se reponían y respiraban agitadamente.

"No puedo creer," susurró Levi cuando hubo recuperado el aliento; "que no me hayas dicho que eras virgen."

Eren tardó un poco más en recuperarse. Finalmente abrió los ojos, con la vista desenfocada y suspiró.

"Lo siento," dijo. "No quería que me tuvieras lástima."

"No haría eso," respondió Levi, acariciando sus cabellos amorosamente. Era normal que estuviera cansado después de su primera vez.

"¿...Levi?" susurró débilmente.

"¿Hm?"

Eren expulsó su ahora flácido miembro del cuerpo de su amante, y se arrimó junto a él. Lo miró a los ojos.

"Te amo," confesó. Levi jadeó. "Te amo desde hace mucho, no me importa quién o qué seas. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz."

Levi parpadeó, incrédulo pero extrañamente satisfecho. Sonrió un poco, despeinándolo.

"Estás totalmente zafado... Pero gracias."

Eren sonrió con cansancio, escondiéndose en su cuello. "Sí."

"¿Sabes?" murmuró después de un rato, dibujando con el dedo sobre el pecho de Levi. "Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Es más... Quédate para siempre, conmigo. Te prometo que ya no investigaré nada más si no quieres..." suspiró con la voz pesada por el sueño, "pero quédate conmigo. Siempre serás bienvenido aquí," finalizó, rodeándolo con el brazo. Levi besó su cabello, por alguna razón también comenzaba a sentirme muy cansado y soñoliento, aunque los fantasmas no necesitaran dormir.

"Es bueno saber eso. Gracias, Eren," musitó, y sintió a Eren asentir levemente contra su piel antes de que su respiración se hiciera más lenta y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Levi soltó un pesado suspiro, exhausto. "Te... quiero. Te quiero tanto," confesó aunque Eren ya no lo escuchara, antes de percatarse que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a desaparecer.


	3. Capítulo 3: Oh Sweet Marco

**A/N:** _Hola! Wow, la verdad estoy feliz porque pensé que quizá en el capi pasado les daría algo de cosa Levi!fantasma con Eren, pero creo que lo tomaron bastante bien asi que... yay :D! Y por cierto, amaría leer sus candidatos a quien es el asesino e_e aunque se revelará a su debido tiempo :3 en fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, ya saben que entre mas comentarios mas rapido actualizare! MUAJAJAJA_

_Ok, no XD pero bueno, aqui el cap :) no olviden decirme que piensan!_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 3.<strong>

**Oh Sweet Marco**

* * *

><p>El rostro de la muchacha rubia se iluminó cuando distinguió a su amiga entre la multitud del aeropuerto, aproximándose con sus maletas.<p>

"¡Mikasa!" exclamó. Dicha joven volteó en dirección de donde había escuchado su nombre, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al toparse con la rubia.

"¡Annie!" exclamó de vuelta. Ambas caminaron hacia la otra y se fundieron en un gran abrazo cuando se encontraron.

"Me encanta lo que le hiciste a tu pelo," comentó Annie. Mikasa rio.

"¿En serio? ¿No crees que está muy corto?"

"No, pero apuesto a que a Jean no le va a gustar," la rubia sonrió sarcásticamente cuando se separaron. "¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Bien," respondió Mikasa. Salieron del aeropuerto y Annie le ayudó a subir su maleta en la cajuela del auto.

"Gracias por pasar por mí," dijo Mikasa cuando subieron al auto y Annie arrancó.

"No es nada. ¿Qué tal América?"

Mikasa se encogió de hombros. "Extraña, supongo. Su cultura es muy diferente. Y no están ustedes."

"Oh, vamos. ¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas en hacer amigos?"

Mikasa rio con cierta melancolía. "No es eso, pero igual los extraño. Skype no es lo mismo."

Annie volteó a verla por un segundo y tomó su mano con la que no estaba conduciendo.

"Bueno, pero lo que importa es que estás aquí y ahora."

"Annie..." susurró Mikasa. Después sonrió un poco y le dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Annie. "Tienes razón. ¿Y cómo está Eren?"

El rostro de la rubia se ensombreció. "Hmm, no tan bien. Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente... No quiere ver a nadie y no es por exámenes o algo así, porque Jean y Marco me comentaron que está distraído hasta para estudiar."

"Eso no suena bien," dijo Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño. "Sabes, Armin me llamó el otro día, y me dijo que había empezado a decir cosas raras y después se había desmayado. Y que últimamente parece deprimido y no suelta un tal cráneo para nada. Dice que lo lleva a todos lados consigo."

Annie asintió. "Sí, lo he visto."

Mikasa soltó un suspiro, y después de un momento preguntó:

"¿Crees que siga enojado conmigo?"

"No diría enojado, más bien... Resentido," dijo la rubia, buscando por la palabra correcta para no hacer sentir a Mikasa tan mal. "Pero no es contra ti," añadió.

Mikasa sonrió con tristeza. "Eso quisiera creer."

Annie detuvo el carro en ese momento, frente a la casa de Eren, y miró a la pelinegra.

"Ánimo. Ustedes son hermanos. Estoy segura de que sabrán cómo solucionarlo."

"Eso espero. Annie..." Mikasa la miró y luego la rodeó con sus brazos, ocultándose en su pecho. "Eren no ha sido el único en el que he estado pensando todo este tiempo," confesó.

Annie se sorprendió ante la calidez del gesto, pero sonrió ligeramente y acarició la melena de Mikasa con cariño. "Lo sé. Yo también me la paso pensando en ti. Te extraño mucho, Mikasa."

"Y yo a ti," soltó una risita. "¿Quién diría que después de odiarnos tanto terminaríamos así?"

La sonrisa de Annie se ensanchó con ternura mientras asentía. "¿Cómo crees que los demás reaccionarían si se enteraran?"

"No sé. Eren de seguro me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace."

La rubia exhaló. "Eren no te odia."

Mikasa no respondió, y se quedaron un momento en esa posición, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Después de un rato, Mikasa respiró audiblemente y se alejó de Annie.

"Bueno, creo que debería bajar a verlo," susurró, ansiosa.

Annie asintió mientras Mikasa bajaba del carro. "Está bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"Gracias Annie, pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola," respondió la pelinegra, cerrando la puerta del automóvil.

"Entiendo. Suerte. Nos vemos al rato."

Mikasa sonrió con dulzura. "Claro que sí."

Annie devolvió el gesto y agitó su mano en señal de despedida mientras arrancaba y se iba. Mikasa la observó, y cuando hubo desaparecido suspiró y tocó el timbre de la casa, pero nadie respondía. Después de varios intentos fallidos, se dio por vencida y sacó sus llaves de su bolso. Abrió la puerta y entró. La casa estaba vacía y las luces apagadas, aunque afuera ya estuviera anocheciendo.

"¿Eren?" habló Mikasa, mas no hubo respuesta. La joven se dispuso a subir hasta su habitación. Quizá Eren la estaba evitando.

Mientras se paseaba por el pasillo del primer piso, sintió algo de nostalgia cuando pasó por su antiguo cuarto, ahora semivacío. En el cuarto del señor y la señora Jaeger —que ahora sólo pertenecía a Grisha— no había nadie, lo que significaba que no mucho había cambiado mientras ella no estaba. Grisha seguía refugiándose en el trabajo después de la muerte de su esposa, dejando a su hijo prácticamente a la deriva.

Finalmente, Mikasa llegó a la puerta de Eren, que estaba cerrada. La abrió sin tocar y lo primero que vio fue a su hermanastro con el dichoso cráneo del que todos hablaban; sosteniéndolo contra su frente y contemplando con desesperación los espacios vacíos y oscuros donde debían ir los ojos.

"Levi... ¿Estás ahí? Respóndeme, por favor..." rogaba Eren, mas se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó a ver a la intrusa.

"Hola," dijo Mikasa sin respiración y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Eren palideció. "Q... ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!" gritoneó enfurecido, colocando el cráneo en la cama e incorporándose. Mikasa parpadeó.

"Yo también me alegro de verte," dijo con sarcasmo, logrando que la ira contenida de Eren estallara.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!"

"Eren, por favor..." musitó Mikasa, sentándose en la cama junto a Eren y envolviendo sus manos con las suyas maternalmente. "Sólo quiero que dejemos de estar así, ¿sí? No sé por qué estás tan resentido conmigo, pero si hice algo mal... Por favor perdóname," dijo sinceramente. Eren sonrió con amargura.

"Hm. No Mikasa, tú y yo nunca podremos estar bien..." murmuró, evadiendo su mirada de cachorro lastimado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, Mikasa..." volvió a mirarla, y apartó sus manos de las de ella. "Tú vas por la vida haciendo lo que se te dé la gana sin ningún esfuerzo ¡y te sale bien! Todo el mundo ama a Mikasa Ackerman, mientras que no importa cuánto me esfuerce yo... ¡Nadie lo ve! A nadie le importa porque... ¡Nunca seré tan bueno como tú!" recriminó. "Incluso tú conseguiste esa maldita beca para estudiar Medicina en el extranjero, ¡a pesar de que me maté estudiando por días! ¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy el hijo del doctor Grisha Jaeger, ¡se supone que debería ser mejor que tú!" sentenció finalmente, respirando con dificultad. Mikasa lo miraba con dolor, pero estaba más preocupada por lo que él sentía. Con cuidado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la apartó. Mikasa se puso de pie.

"Eren... Si esto es porque decidí aprovechar la beca, entonces puedo corregirlo..."

"Mierda, Mikasa, ¡entiende que no es eso!" exclamó Eren. "¡Lo de la beca fue sólo la maldita gota que derramó el vaso!"

"Entonces... ¡¿qué diablos quieres que haga?!" reclamó ella, por fin perdiendo su infinita paciencia. "Sabes, quizá deberíamos hablar cuando estés más calmado... ¿Qué diablos te pasa últimamente?" exigió, tomando el cráneo con el que Eren había estado hablando momentos antes y analizándolo, como si tratara de entender qué lo hacía especial. Eren sintió la sangre huir de su rostro y trató de arrebatárselo, pero Mikasa siempre había sido más ágil.

"Mikasa, devuélveme eso..." dijo Eren con los ojos desorbitados, como si su mundo estuviera a punto de caerse a pedazos. Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

"No hasta que te tranquilices y me digas qué es lo que te pasa."

Eren arrugó el ceño y mostró los dientes, repentinamente amenazador. "No me pasa nada... Y aunque dejes pasar más tiempo, nada cambiará," escupió con veneno. "No importa lo que digas, los demás seguirán venerándote como la chica perfecta que eres, mientras yo soy la oveja negra de la familia..."

Los ojos de Mikasa se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Entiende, Eren... ¡El único problema aquí es tu maldita actitud!" reprendió ella. Eren negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

"¡Cállate!" gritó, sintiendo una punzada en el estómago. Mikasa soltó un leve sollozo y arrojó el cráneo lejos. El rostro de Eren reflejó pura agonía por un instante; cuando por suerte el cráneo cayó sobre la cama y el moreno se lanzó hacia él, examinándolo ansiosamente para asegurarse que no le había pasado nada

"¡Levi!" lloriqueó Eren con el cráneo entre sus manos.

"¿Qué?" murmuró Mikasa, mirándolo con perplejidad. Eren volteó a verla con odio, aferrándose al cráneo como si fuera un salvavidas.

"¡Vete! ¡Maldita sea, sólo lárgate y déjame en paz!"

Las facciones de Mikasa se contrajeron en una mezcla de furia y dolor. "¡Bien! Si eso quieres, ¡eso haré!" vociferó, dándose la media vuelta y cerrando de un portazo. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y sollozó levemente mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. "Maldito Eren..." farfulló, limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza; pero su vista estaba nublada por el llanto y sus pasos nerviosos no ayudaron en nada cuando tropezó y, con un grito, cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza.

Desde su habitación, Eren la escuchó gritar. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Después de todo, era su hermana.

"¿Mikasa?" exclamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Eren se paró de la cama como resorte.

"Mierda... Mikasa, ¿está todo bien?" volvió a gritar, pero cuando nadie respondió una vez más, salió corriendo de la habitación y al final de las escaleras vio el cuerpo de su hermanastra y un creciente charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo diablos pasó esto, Eren?" preguntó Grisha a su hijo, ambos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital esa noche. Grisha portaba su uniforme de doctor, y Armin también estaba allí.<p>

Eren suspiró, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. "No lo sé, sólo... Mikasa llegó de sorpresa y yo estaba enojado, y le reclamé ciertas cosas... Ambos nos enfadamos, y entonces ella iba a irse y... se cayó por las escaleras..." confesó con dificultad y remordimiento. Sus manos temblaban.

Grisha exhaló audiblemente y negó con la cabeza, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"Eren... Esa actitud tuya no te va a llevar a ningún lado."

Aquellas palabras provocaron una punzada de culpabilidad en Eren, especialmente cuando recordó como Mikasa, ahora en coma, le había dicho algo parecido hacía apenas unas horas.

"Lo sé," admitió. "Lo siento, papá."

Grisha guardó silencio por un momento.

"Bueno, por más que me duela decir esto... Ahora sólo queda esperar."

Eren volteó a verlo al fin, con ojos esperanzados. "¿Puedes hacer algo?" preguntó, aunque sonaba más como una plegaria. Grisha sintió un nudo en la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

"Eren, soy cirujano... Esto no tiene qué ver con mi especialidad..." explicó con pesar; "pero puedo asegurarme de que Mikasa reciba el mejor tratamiento aquí, y confiar en que saldremos de ésta. Mikasa es fuerte," trató de reconfortarle. Eren volvió a mirar al suelo, decepcionado.

"Está bien."

"Pues... seguiré con mi turno. Volveré al rato," dijo Grisha después de un silencio incómodo y se marchó. Armin miró con angustia a su amigo y se acercó para darle consuelo. Por supuesto que a él también le dolía lo que había pasado con Mikasa, pero Eren estaba devastado, especialmente por sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

"Eren, ¿estás bien?" inquirió Armin, cuando justo en ese momento una rubia llegó corriendo a donde estaban ellos. Eren levantó la vista.

"¡Annie!" exclamó.

"¡Chicos!" respondió ella sin respiración. "Mikasa, ¿qué pasó con Mikasa?"

Eren miró al suelo.

"...Mikasa está en coma," dijo Armin en tono pesaroso. Annie palideció y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Qué?"

"Todo fue mi culpa..." se lamentó Eren, colocando su cabeza entre sus manos. "La hice enojar, no se fijó y cayó por las escaleras... se golpeó la cabeza..."

"No..." exhaló Annie. "Pero va a estar bien, ¡¿no?! Va a despertar pronto, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Tiene que despertar!"

"No sabemos..." informó Armin tristemente.

"No puedo creerlo..." dijo la rubia, agitando la cabeza fervientemente. "¿Puedo verla?" inquirió con angustia, reacción que captó la atención de Eren.

"Ya pasó la hora de visita pero... Annie, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto Mikasa?" inquirió. Annie pareció sorprendida por un instante, pero entonces soltó un suspiro y evitó la mirada del moreno cuando confesó:

"Mikasa y yo somos pareja, Eren."

Eren y Armin dieron un respingo.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron al unísono. "No me dijo nada..." añadió Eren después, arrugando el ceño. Annie asintió.

"Tenía miedo de cómo fueras a reaccionar, entonces decidimos guardarlo en secreto hasta que ella se sintiera lista para decírtelo."

"No puedo creerlo..."susurró Eren; "¿Y desde cuándo?"

"Hace unos meses, antes de las vacaciones de verano cuando surgió todo ese asunto de cuál de los Jaeger se quedaba con la beca para irse a Estados Unidos," explicó Annie. "Cuando Mikasa sacó mejores calificaciones que tú y te enfadaste con ella, la vi tan triste y enojada que le dije que podía quedarse en mi casa mientras las cosas entre ustedes se calmaban. Sé que nunca nos habíamos llevado precisamente bien y competíamos en todo pero ese día..." un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas ante el recuerdo; "conversamos, bebimos un poco y... nos dejamos llevar," Annie pasó saliva, jugueteando con los mechones de su flequillo. "Después de eso juramos que no volvería a pasar pero simplemente no podíamos evitarlo, y cada vez que nos veíamos terminaba en lo mismo..."

"Oh... Eso explica," intervino Armin. "La verdad, sí noté algunas veces en reuniones que Mikasa y tú desaparecían, pero nunca me imaginé que era por algo así..."

"...Sí," admitió ella, avergonzada. "Creo que fuimos... amigas con derechos hasta un día antes de que se fuera, le confesé que me había enamorado de ella durante el verano y que le deseaba lo mejor. La verdad, no esperaba que me correspondiera, pero parece que así fue... Y decidimos hacerlo formal a pesar de la distancia." Por fin, Annie levantó la vista y miró con decisión a ambos jóvenes. "Y saben, no me arrepiento. Es una relación difícil con lo lejos que estamos, los horarios, los prejuicios. Pero Eren..." se dirigió exclusivamente al moreno; "Mikasa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma, pero la amo. Y sé que ella me ama a mí también."

Hubo una pausa mientras Eren meditaba lo recién dicho.

"Annie... ¿Tan mal hermano he sido con Mikasa?" dijo al fin. Annie no respondió, pero miró incómodamente hacia otro lado.

Eren suspiró. "Supongo que eso lo dice todo. Crees que..." la miró con ansiedad; "¿Crees que aceptaría una disculpa?"

"No creo que Mikasa sienta que haya algo qué perdonar," respondió la rubia sinceramente, haciendo que Eren sonriera por primera vez en varios días.

"Gracias, Annie," dijo. "Es un poco extraño, pero a decir verdad, me alegro que estén juntas. No tenían que haberlo guardado en secreto tanto tiempo, ni creo que necesiten mi aprobación pero... la tienen. Lamento haber sido un cretino."

Ahora fue el turno de Annie de sonreír un poco. "Dile todo eso cuando despierte."

Los tres pasaron toda la noche ahí, esperando. Y la siguiente mañana también. Sabían que no haría ningún cambio si se marchaban o se quedaban, pero algo los obligaba a mantenerse ahí. Y al fin, cuando llegó la hora de visitas, una enfermera se les acercó.

"¿Familiares de Mikasa Ackerman-Jaeger?" preguntó.

"¡Aquí!" exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. La enfermera los escudriñó con la mirada.

"Pueden pasar a verla... Pero sólo uno a la vez," aclaró. Annie y Armin miraron a Eren.

"Ve tú primero, eres su hermano," dijo la chica. Eren asintió y los miró con gratitud, antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a la enfermera que lo guio hasta el cuarto donde su hermanastra descansaba. Eren le agradeció y se sentó al lado de la camilla mientras la enfermera se marchaba.

"Mikasa... Lo siento," dijo. Los ojos de Mikasa estaban cerrados, y parecía dormir tranquilamente de no ser por los vendajes en su cabeza. El cuarto era demasiado ordenado e impersonal, todo blanco y con luz muy intensa; y lo único que se escuchaban eran los sonidos de las máquinas que monitoreaban el estado de salud de la joven. Eren pensó que quizá llevarle flores sería una buena idea para alegrar el lugar. De seguro a Mikasa le gustarían cuando despertara.

"…He sido una mierda de hermano," continuó después de haber tomado una gran bocanada de aire para amortiguar su remordimiento. "No me había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que te estaba hiriendo al ser tan egoísta por sólo considerar mis propios sentimientos, y por eso... Todo fue mi culpa," admitió. "Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..."

Eren hizo una pausa, al borde del llanto. Se talló los ojos para evitar llorar y entonces tomó la suave mano de Mikasa entre las suyas, como ella había hecho para tratar de calmarle el día anterior. "¿Sabes? Annie me contó sobre ustedes," contó. De seguro ella podía oírle aunque fuera incapaz de responder. "Mikasa, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Nunca me las imaginé juntas, pero ahora que lo pienso, hacen buena pareja. Así que por favor... No vuelvas a poner mis sentimientos sobre los tuyos. Te agradezco que pienses en mí, pero es tu vida. Y sé que me he comportado como un inmaduro, pero quiero cambiar..." un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta, ahogando su voz.

"…Despierta, por favor. Quiero disculparme como es debido... Y volver a ser buenos hermanos," finalizó, soltando un tembloroso suspiro y mirando hacia otro lado, sosteniendo sus manos sobre su boca para evitar quebrarse. A Mikasa no le gustaría verlo así; pero es que ya era demasiado para él: la presión de los estudios, perder a Levi, el riesgo de perderla a ella también. Soltó un sollozo, cuando...

"¿Eren?"

El aludido volteó a verla de inmediato, incrédulo de lo que había oído.

"¡¿Mikasa?!" inquirió en respuesta. La muchacha estaba sentada, mirándolo intensamente. Eren se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos con la misma intensidad y percatándose que había algo diferente en ella, como si fuera otra persona... Y Eren conocía esa mirada muy bien...

"¿L-Levi?" cuestionó con voz temblorosa mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Mikasa, quien parpadeó y dijo:

"Wow, te diste cuenta rápido..."

Eren retrocedió impulsivamente, asustado. "¿C-cómo...? ¡¿Qué...?!"

Levi —o Mikasa, quien quiera que fuera— lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrulló para que se calmara. "Tranquilízate, niño impaciente. Ella está bien. Sólo la poseí por un rato," dijo. Era la voz de Mikasa, pero su forma de hablar y sus ademanes eran sin duda los de Levi. Eren, ya más calmado, volvió a sentarse.

"¿…Por qué te fuiste?" preguntó dolido.

"…Al parecer requiere muchísima energía corporeizarme, y creo que abusé de mi propia capacidad después de lo que hicimos el otro día," dijo Levi sin avergonzarse. "No era mi intención irme, por más insoportable que seas, mocoso."

"Entonces... ¿Eso significa que apenas y podemos estar juntos?" inquirió Eren con tristeza. Levi —o más bien dicho, Mikasa— extendió su mano y tomó por la barbilla al joven, obligándole a que lo mirara.

"No seas pendejo. Eren, he estado a tu lado todos estos malditos días, viendo cómo hablas desesperadamente con ese conjunto de huesos de mi cráneo y rogándome porque vuelva," hizo una pequeña mueca. "Y todas esas malditas veces he tratado de responderte, de tocarte para que sepas que sigo ahí pero... No puedes verme, ni sentirme. Y por más que intente, no logro volver a formar un cuerpo. Todavía no tengo la suficiente energía para hacerlo de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que te haya abandonado, ¿le quedó claro a esa enorme cabeza de chorlito que tienes?" lo reprendió con cariño, pegándole en la frente. "Dijiste que podía quedarme contigo. Pues bien, te has ganado una insoportable plaga. Estoy contigo siempre, aunque no puedas sentirlo."

Eren lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas. Incapaz de contenerse más, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando que fuera el cuerpo de Mikasa y sintió unas cuantas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

"Te extrañé tanto," dijo con voz ahogada, y pudo sentir como Levi lo abrazaba de vuelta.

"Y yo a ti," admitió. Cuando se separaron, Eren escudriñó con la mirada el cuerpo de Mikasa.

"¿Cómo hiciste esto?" señaló.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Levi. "Estabas tan desesperado que sentía la necesidad de aclararte todo esto, y la chica fue lo más rápido. Lamento si te molesta que use su cuerpo."

Eren negó con la cabeza. "No, no es eso... Sólo quiero saber cómo lo hiciste."

Levi se encogió de hombros. "Poseer a alguien es increíblemente difícil. Necesitas que ambos espíritus sean compatibles y que haya una cierta disponibilidad, sino es imposible y tarde o temprano el espíritu original tratará de volver a su cuerpo. Tu hermana no es precisamente compatible conmigo, pero su situación la hizo vulnerable y es por eso que puedo utilizar su cuerpo," explicó. Eren asintió lentamente, digiriendo la información.

"Ya entiendo," volvió a contemplar el cuerpo de su hermanastra, y dijo: "Levi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Levi asintió. "Adelante."

"¿Puedes sentir algo ahí dentro" cuestionó Eren, señalando el cuerpo de Mikasa. "¿Crees que regrese pronto?"

"Pues claro, estúpido," contestó Levi sin dudar. "Ella aún tiene mucha vida por vivir. Su cuerpo es joven y su espíritu es fuerte y luchador, logrará salir de ésta pronto. Y puede escucharte."

Esas palabras brindaron consuelo para Eren. Sonrió levemente.

"Gracias."

"Sólo digo la verdad... ¡Ah!" exclamó de pronto, haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose una mano al pecho. Eren se paró de inmediato, angustiado, y lo tomó por los hombros.

"¡Levi! ¡¿Pasa algo?!" exclamó, preocupado. Levi abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca de disculpa.

"Es sólo su espíritu queriendo volver. Te lo dije, no somos compatibles, por eso su cuerpo me rechaza tan rápidamente. Pero ella va a estar bien... Lo prometo," aseguró.

"¡Espera!" gritó Eren, desesperado. "¡¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?!"

Levi lo miró con tristeza. "Trataré de que sea pronto, pero igual recuerda lo que te dije," recalcó. Justo en ese momento y antes de que Eren pudiera agregar algo más, Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco y cayó sobre la camilla, de nuevo inconsciente. Eren jadeó y se quedó a su lado por un momento más, hasta percatarse que nada más iba a pasar y se salió del cuarto, decepcionado. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, se percató de que la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban ahí. Todos se le acercaron de inmediato, impacientes y angustiados.

"Eren, ¿cómo está?" preguntó Reiner, posando su mano sobre su hombro. Eren los apartó.

"Igual, ¡¿qué esperaban?!" contestó groseramente y fue a sentarse, mientras Annie aprovechaba la oportunidad y se dirigió al cuarto a verla. Los demás se quedaron ahí, mirando al moreno con perplejidad.

"Me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasar..." musitó Armin para sí. Jean se le quedó mirando por un momento, cuando su celular sonó y salió del hospital para tomar la llamada. Sonrió cuando observó la foto del joven moreno y con pecas aparecer en su pantalla, y contestó.

"¿Marco?"

"Hey Jean," saludó éste. "¿Cómo está Mikasa?"

Jean suspiró. "No muy bien. Está en coma y no saben cuándo despertará."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Marco, mordiéndose un dedo con preocupación. "¿Y cómo reaccionaron los demás? ¿Cómo está Eren?" inquirió.

"Triste. Creo que se siente culpable," dijo Jean.

"Wow. Eso apesta," respondió Marco sinceramente.

"Lo sé," coincidió Jean. Trató de cambiar el tema entonces. "Oye, ¿cómo va la disección?"

"Bien, no se preocupen por eso," lo calmó Marco. "Podría haber avanzado más, pero ya me cansé de estar ahí adentro."

"Es entendible. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste trabajando?" Jean miró su reloj de pulsera. "Dios, unas dos horas. Lamento haberte dejado ahí," se disculpó.

Cuando Armin les había informado a todos de lo sucedido, Jean había tratado de ir lo más pronto posible al hospital, mas de cualquier forma no podían dejar de preocuparse por sus labores escolares. Marco se había ofrecido voluntariamente a continuar con el trabajo él solo, pero aun así Jean se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo dejado.

"No importa, nuestros amigos son más importantes," aseguró Marco comprensivamente.

"Gracias por entender, Marco. Entonces, ¿quieres que pase por ti para venir al hospital?"

"Sí, por favor. Quiero ver cómo están todos."

"Bueno. Voy para allá entonces," dijo Jean. "Y Marco..." agregó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Las cosas estaban muy tensas últimamente, y después de lo que había pasado entre Eren y Mikasa y de enterarse de la relación entre Mikasa y Annie, Jean agradecía que Marco y él habían podido estar juntos desde siempre sin ninguna dificultad.

"¿Sí?" cuestionó el aludido, sintiendo el nerviosismo en la voz de Jean.

"Te amo," dijo con simpleza. Marco sonrió con ternura y un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas. Jean no era precisamente frío, pero tampoco era de esos que andaban predicando sus sentimientos todo el tiempo, así que Marco apreciaba mucho cuando lo hacía.

"Yo también te amo, Jean," respondió con dulzura. Jean sonrió y asintió, aunque Marco no pudiera verlo. Entonces cortó la llamada y tomó su coche para ir por él.

Marco guardó su teléfono, sonriendo todavía. Se sentó en unas bancas cercanas al anfiteatro de donde acababa de salir y se dispuso a esperar a su novio, cuando se percató de que no estaba solo.

"Buenas tardes, Doctor," saludó educadamente al médico que se le acercaba. "¿Se le ofrece algo?" agregó Marco, extrañado cuando no hubo respuesta. El doctor seguía caminando hacia él, y Marco comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento.

"¿D-Doctor?" inquirió nerviosamente, poniéndose de pie y con el corazón palpitándole en las orejas. El médico sonrió maliciosamente y Marco resolló, dándose la media vuelta para escapar, pero el doctor fue más rápido y lo atrapó. Y lo único que pudo hacer Marco fue gritar antes de que el bisturí atravesara su corazón.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, dónde se habrá metido..." susurró Jean, cortando la llamada cuando el teléfono de Marco lo mandó al buzón de voz. Ya iban tres llamadas perdidas.<p>

Jean optó por bajar de su automóvil y buscarlo, quizá el chico estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba. No sería la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

Decidió volverle a marcar mientras se acercaba al anfiteatro, cuando una ráfaga de viento vespertino le trajo el olor inequívoco de la sangre. Jean sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, especialmente cuando escuchó el tono de Marco sonar cerca de él, y entonces se dio la media vuelta y...

"No..." fue lo único que pudo decir. Al pie de una de las bancas donde usualmente se sentaban después de trabajar en el anfiteatro había un gran charco de sangre, y sobre él reposaban los restos de un cuerpo, que eran nada más ni nada menos de...

"Marco..." susurró Jean incrédulo. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo había desaparecido, y sólo asomaba su esqueleto ensangrentado. La otra mitad estaba prácticamente intacta, y Jean lo reconoció por su ojo —aún abierto— y las pecas en su mejilla. Su habitual sonrisa estaba deformada en un gesto de terror, mostrando los dientes. Había algunos pedazos de vísceras a su alrededor, como si hubiera sido destrozado desde adentro, pero la mayoría faltaban. Y cercano al reciente cadáver, estaba su mochila, llena de sangre. Jean sintió intensas náuseas y se volteó para vomitar, tembloroso y asustado.

"Marco, ¿eres tú?" musitó, no queriendo creer lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser Marco, ¡no podía! ¡Momentos antes había estado bien!

"Mierda, Marco, ¡¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!" explotó finalmente, al ver que —obviamente— no había respuesta. En un gesto involuntario se acercó al cadáver, y al mirarlo más de cerca, cayó sobre sus débiles y temblorosas rodillas.

"Marco..." susurró, manchándose de sangre el pantalón. Comenzó a respirar más rápido y sacó su teléfono celular, consumido por el terror. Marcó un número velozmente y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, esperando a que le respondieran.

Después de un par de tonos, un hombre contestó. "Estación de Policía, ¿en qué podemos servirle?"

Jean abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo único que salió fue un sollozo. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, hiperventilando y sintiendo ganas de vomitar una vez más.

"¿Hola?" dijeron del otro lado de la línea con impaciencia. Jean sollozó. "Señor, por favor cálmese..."

"...Quisiera reportar un asesinato en la Universidad de Trost... Facultad de Medicina, cerca del anfiteatro... Vengan rápido, por favor..." dijo Jean finalmente, hallando su voz y colgando el teléfono mientras sentía sus ojos arder y gruesos ríos de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Lo que quedaba de Marco descansaba en frente de él, con la mirada vacía e inerte. Jean soltó un largo y desgarrador grito, sollozando amargamente.

"Marco... Marco..."


	4. Capítulo 4: Pérdida

**A/N: **_hey! jajaja, me encantó leer sus comentarios del capi pasado. Y me dio un poco de risa que la mayoría pensó que era Grisha! Pues... solo puedo decir que en este capítulo se revela quien es el asesino (¿o _los_ asesinos?) aunque claro, todavia faltan muchas cosas por resolver. No diré mas, MUAJAJAJA!_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 4.<strong>

**Pérdida**

* * *

><p>El pequeño rubio se talló la nariz y sollozó audiblemente cuando el automóvil se detuvo. Tocó la ventanilla, observando la tristeza de la escena que lo esperaba afuera.<p>

"¿Por qué Marco?"

El otro rubio suspiró, acariciando la mejilla del más joven y enjugando una lágrima.

"Lo siento."

"No me toques," dijo el menor, apartando la mano con brusquedad. Sollozó de nuevo. "¿Por qué...?"

Erwin negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Armin, en verdad lo siento. Es que estaba solo, y no pude resistirme..."

"No puedo creerlo... ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?! Marco era... una de las mejores personas que he conocido... Era tan bueno y tú..." Armin se detuvo, incapaz de terminar la oración. Sacudió la cabeza. "No me quiero imaginar a sus padres... O a Jean..."

Erwin entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

"¿Te gusta ese chico, verdad?"

Armin giró la cabeza de inmediato y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡¿Eh?!"

"Jean Kirschtein," dijo Erwin. "Te gusta, ¿verdad? Debes estar alegre de que Marco murió, porque ahora tienes tu oportunidad," sonrió con malicia. "¿O me equivoco?"

"¡Estás loco! ¡Marco era mi amigo!" espetó Armin. "Y Jean..." agachó la cabeza; "es sólo otro amigo, por eso me preocupa..."

"Eso espero," sentenció Erwin, ligeramente amenazador. Armin tragó grueso cuando el otro rubio se inclinó hacia adelante y recorrió su cuello con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que el menor cerrara los ojos y se estremeciera. "Recuerda, Armin Arlert, eres mío," susurró Erwin con voz ronca y aliento caliente en el oído del otro. Armin lo empujó a duras penas, sonrojado.

"Q-quítate. Y más vale que empieces a controlar tus instintos, o harás que nos descubran," lo reprendió ya más repuesto y bajó del automóvil sin voltear a verlo. Erwin lo observó con el ceño fruncido, no iba a ser fácil contentar a Armin esta vez.

"Te veo después," musitó a modo de despedida y arrancó el carro.

* * *

><p>La familia Bodt estaba conformada por Marco, su pequeña hermana Mardi y la señora Bodt, madre soltera y de quienes sus hijos habían heredado ambos apellidos. Marco había crecido entre mujeres, quizá esa era la razón por la cual siempre era considerado y amable.<p>

Todos los amigos de Marco —excepto Mikasa, por obvias razones— atendieron el funeral. Hubo una misa de cuerpo presente, ya que a pesar de su orientación sexual, Marco y su familia eran católicos. Para ellos Dios era amor, y no discriminaba por cosas como esa. Marco siempre había mantenido un excelente balance con su vida: la relación con su familia, su vida amorosa y espiritual, sus amistades, sus estudios. Y quizá era por eso que mucha gente había atendido a su funeral, y que el ambiente se sentía abrumadoramente cargado de tristeza y dolor por la pérdida de una persona como él.

Cuando el entierro terminó y las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y a darles su pésame a los miembros de la familia, Armin levantó la vista de la nueva tumba y se encontró con la mirada de Jean, quien no se retiraba a pesar de que ya no había nada más qué hacer. Las despedidas ya habían terminado, e inclusive los padres de Jean lo habían dejado para que pudiera estar solo por un momento.

A Armin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar los ojos vacíos de Jean, y aunque ya no estaba llorando, los tenía rojos e hinchados. Pequeños sollozos escapaban sus labios de vez en cuando. Armin se aproximó al joven con lástima y lo rodeó con un brazo.

"Jean... Lo siento mucho," murmuró recargando su cabeza en el hombro de éste en un gesto reconfortante y sintiendo sus ojos arder. La gente se enfocaba en darle el pésame a la señora Bodt, y era comprensible, pero se olvidaban de que Jean también había amado a Marco con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido Jean el que había tenido que lidiar con la muerte primero, y había sido él quien había tenido que lidiar con la policía y sus molestos interrogatorios. Había sido Jean quien se había quedado hasta el final.

"No importa..." murmuró Jean con la voz muerta. Miró a Armin a los ojos. "Sabes, Armin... Una vez Marco me dijo que yo no era una persona fuerte, y no lo entendí... pero ahora... Ahora creo que entiendo..." dijo con una sonrisa falsa y temblorosa, y los ojos inundándose de lágrimas una vez más. Armin sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y unas terribles ganas de llorar de arrepentimiento, pero se contuvo.

"Jean..." musitó con la voz ahogada, dándole un apretón en el brazo. Jean se derrumbó entonces, rompiendo en llanto y Armin lo abrazó y acarició su espalda a forma de consuelo, dejándolo desahogarse.

"Lo siento... lo siento..." articuló Armin, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas también.

* * *

><p>Cuando el agridulce momento de consuelo había terminado, Jean había ido con sus padres. La señora Kirschtein había invitado a Armin a cenar, y el rubio se negó en un principio, avergonzado. Sin embargo, aceptó cuando Jean lo miró con ojos de cachorro herido y le dijo que por favor los acompañara, que no quería estar solo esa noche. Armin no había tenido más remedio que aceptar con un nudo en el estómago.<p>

Las cosas estaban muy silenciosas durante la cena. El ambiente era pesado y melancólico.

"Esto está delicioso, señora Kirschtein," halagó Armin con una pequeña sonrisa. La madre de Jean lo miró con gratitud y rio jovialmente, motivando el intento del rubio por aligerar la atmósfera.

"Oh, Armin, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre?"

"Lo siento... Jeannette."

"Y, Armin... ¿Cómo van los estudios? Jean nos ha contado que has viajado mucho," dijo el señor Kirschtein. Armin sonrió, levemente avergonzado.

"Bastante bien, gracias... Sí, he estado viajando con un equipo de exploradores y arqueólogos, es genial... Pero por ahora tengo unos meses de descanso."

Jeanette asintió. "Jeanbo siempre ha dicho que eres muy brillante."

"¡Mamá!" exclamó Jean, ruborizado.

"Ah, ¿en serio? Pues... gracias," respondió Armin, mirando a Jeanette y luego a su hijo. Jean le devolvió la mirada, ya sereno.

"No tienes por qué agradecer, cariño," intervino Jeannette. "Al contrario, nosotros deberíamos agradecerte por ser un buen amigo para nuestro Jeanbo."

Armin tragó un pedazo de carne con ímpetu. Sí, claro, un buen amigo. Un buen amigo que conocía las circunstancias de la muerte de Marco y no se atrevía a confesar. Un buen amigo que era cómplice del asesino.

Qué buen amigo.

"Mamá..." comenzó Jean, notando la incomodidad en el rostro de Armin.

"Oh, no es nada," murmuró Armin con voz vacilante, pero la conversadora Jeannette siguió.

"Claro que sí, incluso apoyando a nuestro hijo en estos momentos. A todos nos duele la muerte de Marco, pero a Jeanbo..."

"Mamá," repitió Jean, ahora más firme. Armin se tensó.

"Querida, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de esto," dijo el señor Kirschtein. Su esposa lo fulminó con la mirada y luego suspiró con tristeza.

"Marco era tan buen niño..."

"¡Basta!" explotó Jean, golpeando la mesa con los puños y haciendo que todos dieran un respingo.

"¡Jeanbo!" exclamó su madre. Él se puso de pie y subió a su cuarto sin decir más, dejando un silencio incómodo en la mesa.

"Discúlpenme," se excusó Armin, retirándose también. Sólo que el rubio, en lugar de seguir a Jean, se metió en el primer baño que encontró y vació los contenidos de su estómago con fuerza.

"Ugh..." musitó Armin, limpiándose la boca y bajándole al inodoro. Tanta culpa lo iba a matar.

Trató de no mirarse al espejo y se enjuagó la boca, después salió del baño y fue al cuarto de Jean. Tocó la puerta.

"Soy yo," informó.

"Pasa," indicó Jean al reconocer su voz. Armin obedeció y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sintiendo su estómago dar un vuelco cuando vio a Jean, sentado en su cama y con un álbum de fotos entre las manos. Supuso que eran de Marco.

"Lamento haberme puesto así," se disculpó mientras Armin se sentaba a su lado.

"Está bien," respondió el rubio, y ambos se dispusieron a observar las fotografías. Eran de diversas ocasiones, algunas de la preparatoria cuando todavía no se separaban y cada quien empezaba a andar su camino. Todos llevaban los mismos uniformes.

En todas las fotos se repetía más o menos el mismo patrón: Sasha y Connie estaban comiendo algo o bromeando; Bertolt salía sonrojado porque Reiner o lo estaba molestando o tenía algún gesto cariñoso con él; Annie salía seria; Christa sonriente; Armin y Mikasa alrededor de Eren —quien a veces salía frunciendo el ceño, otras sonriendo, dependiendo de su cambiante humor— y por supuesto, Jean y Marco juntos. A excepción de las fotos donde había sido captado in fraganti —comiendo, durmiendo o estudiando— no había ninguna foto donde Marco no llevara una sonrisa. Armin se sentía terrible cada vez que lo veía, sobre todo cuando pasaba fotos donde saliera la pareja sola.

"Me encantan estas," dijo Jean cuando pasó la página y se observaban fotografías de cuando Jean, Marco y Eren habían sido aceptados en la Universidad en Shinganshina. En la primera estaban los tres en casa de Eren, celebrando. En la segunda se habían incorporado Mikasa y Armin. En la tercera Mikasa se había ido, y sólo salían los cuatro chicos, sonriendo y bromeando. Y en la última Eren se había retirado, dejando sólo a Marco, Jean y Armin. El rubio debía haber hecho un comentario, porque la pareja lo miraba. Había sonrisas en los rostros de los tres. Armin sonrió con melancolía, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. Ya no habría más días así.

De pronto una, dos, tres gotas cayeron sobre la página del álbum, y Armin levantó la vista, alarmado. Jean estaba llorando.

* * *

><p>Eren llegó a su casa, que de costumbre, estaba sola. Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, abrazando el cráneo de Levi contra su pecho.<p>

Había sido un día duro.

Mikasa seguía en el hospital, y Annie había ido con ella tan pronto se había acabado el funeral. Marco había muerto, su amigo y compañero había muerto, y había sido casi de la misma forma brutal en que Levi había sido asesinado también.

Con un suspiro, soltó el cráneo y se quitó el saco y la camisa que había usado para el funeral. Detestaba las ocasiones en que tenía que usar ropa negra, era tan triste.

Se sentó en la cama sin energía, cuando de repente escuchó a sus espaldas:

"Día duro, ¿huh?"

Eren volteó de inmediato, impresionado. De la nada, Levi había aparecido, y estaba sentado en su cama.

"Levi," admiró sin aliento.

"Lo siento mucho por lo de tu amigo," dijo Levi, serio. Eren bajó la mirada.

"Marco era la persona más amable que jamás he conocido. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos. Muchos lo querían y pensaban que era un buen líder," meditó Eren con nostalgia.

"Suena a que era un buen chico."

"Lo era," exhaló Eren. "Era un gran amigo."

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Después, Eren añadió:

"¿Sabes, Levi? Me preocupa Jean. Ese cara de caballo… Él lo amaba, tanto como yo te amo a ti," confesó. Levi abrió los ojos como platos, aún le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Eren podía hablar de sus sentimientos. El pelinegro se puso de pie y se acercó a Eren. Algunas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del moreno.

"Y no sé… no sé qué haría si te perdiera, del mismo modo en que no sé qué va a hacer Jean."

* * *

><p>"Armin... Lo extraño," musitó Jean con voz ahogada. "Sabes," siguió sin mirarlo, entre sollozos; "el cadáver de Marco… estaba tan destrozado que el ataúd… el maldito ataúd estaba cerrado para que la gente no lo viera, ¡mierda!" explotó entre la rabia y el llanto. Armin cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose aún peor.<p>

"Por favor… No hables de eso," rogó en voz muy baja. Jean soltó otro sollozo, haciendo que el corazón de Armin diera un vuelco, y sin pensarlo estiró la mano y enjugó sus lágrimas con delicadeza. Jean abrió los ojos, azorado y sorbió la nariz. Armin dejó caer su mano cuando el rostro de Jean estuvo limpio, y se miraron por un momento sin decir nada. Sin pensarlo y en un momento de vulnerabilidad, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante y unieron sus labios en un beso casto que lentamente fue subiendo su intensidad. No obstante, Jean pronto reaccionó y rompió el contacto.

"Lo siento," murmuraron los dos al unísono y se sonrojaron. Armin evitó la mirada de Jean, incómodo.

"No puedo," dijo Jean. "Al menos no ahora."

"Entiendo," agregó Armin, abrazando sus rodillas y con ganas de llorar, aunque ya no sabía por qué: por la culpa, por Jean, por Marco... Quizá todo junto. Sin embargo, sonrió un poco cuando sintió la cabeza de Jean sobre su hombro, y escuchó su voz murmurar:

"Gracias por estar aquí hoy."

Armin asintió y se quedaron en silencio. Jean lloró un poco más hasta quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Armin, quien entonces tomó el álbum de fotos entre sus manos y contempló la última. Echándole un vistazo a Jean por el rabillo del ojo, posicionó su mano donde estaba Marco; de modo que pareciera que en la foto sólo estaban Jean y él, mirándose mutuamente.

Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Quizá no estaba tan mal.

* * *

><p>"No, Eren," sentenció Levi, negando con la cabeza. "Tú ya me perdiste."<p>

Eren inhaló profundamente y lo tomó con fuerza, empujándolo hasta la pared y acorralándolo. Levi soltó un quejido y lo miró con reproche, pero Eren lo ignoró.

"Entonces," dijo con los ojos brillantes de locura y ansiedad; "¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que puedo sentirte contra mi cuerpo?"

"Eso es porque al fin pude materializarme otra vez, estúpido," escupió Levi con veneno.

"Ajá, ¿y por qué lo hiciste?" exigió Eren con una sonrisa rota. "¿No lo ves, Levi? ¡Es porque me amas! ¡Me amas tanto como yo a ti! Y mientras me ames no me importa nada, no me importa si tengo que esperar un millón de años para verte otra vez, ¡no me importa!"

"¡PERO ESTOY MUERTO!" bramó Levi ferozmente, apartando a Eren con toda su fuerza y haciendo que cayera al suelo. "Estoy muerto, maldita sea, ¡YA ME PERDISTE! Entiende Eren, ¡nuestro tiempo ya pasó!"

"¡NO!" exclamó Eren con la misma intensidad, poniéndose de pie y tomando a Levi por las muñecas para inmovilizarlo. "¿Para eso viniste? ¡No me puedes engañar, Levi! ¡Estabas preocupado por mí!"

"¡Es porque me das lástima!"

"Mierda, Levi, ¡me estás volviendo loco!" lloriqueó Eren. "¿No lo ves? ¡Para mí no estás muerto! ¡No estás muerto hasta que dejes de quererme!"

"Oye, Eren…" dijo Levi, bajando la voz de improviso y sonriendo con saña. "Dime, cuando piensas en mí… ¿Cómo es que me recuerdas? Cuando abrazas ese puto cráneo… ¿Qué es lo que piensas?"

"¡Cállate!" espetó Eren, soltándolo de golpe y cubriéndose las orejas.

"…Es como a ese chico, ¿Marco? Con una sonrisa para todos… Pero no, eso no me va… Quizá con una expresión seria y una bata blanca, ¿no? O como un montón de huesos," Levi rio a secas, aunque sonó más como un tosido. "Eren, ¿fuiste a mi funeral? Dime, ¿cómo me recuerdas?"

Eren volteó a verlo con fuego en la mirada y, de pronto, lo tomó por la muñeca y con una fuerza impresionante lo arrojó a la cama. Levi parpadeó desconcertado, sorprendido y hasta ligeramente asustado. Eren actuaba como un loco. "Oye, mocoso…"

"¡¿Quieres saber cómo te recuerdo?!" lo retó, arrojándose sobre él y mordiendo su cuello. Levi no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y retorcerse, pero las manos de Eren lo sostenían como si fueran de acero. "Te recuerdo así, presente… vivo y gimiendo debajo de mí…"

"Ahh… C-cállate, mocoso…" resolló Levi cuando la mano de Eren se adentró debajo de su camiseta y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Eren sonrió ladinamente y con la otra mano descendió hasta la entrepierna de Levi y acarició suavemente su miembro sobre la tela. Levi se retorció y lo empujó con las manos, pero Eren no se rindió. Le devolvió el empujón a Levi y volvió a posicionarse sobre él, tomando sus muñecas y levantándolas para que no forcejeara. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada para intimidarlo, mas no lo logró. Eren le devolvió la misma mirada y se inclinó para besarlo. Levi abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Eren contra los suyos y giró la cabeza bruscamente. Eren tan sólo sonrió, ligeramente melancólico y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

"Tienes miedo a aceptar que estás muerto," susurró con dulzura. Levi jadeó con sorpresa y volteó a verlo, ofendido; pero Eren siguió contemplándolo con esa sonrisa tierna.

"Está bien, yo también lo tendría," dijo el moreno. "Pero Levi… no estás muerto. Estás aquí, y aunque esto no sea un cuerpo de verdad… Es la manifestación de tu espíritu —y el espíritu es lo más puro que puede existir. El espíritu es eterno."

"No seas tonto," renegó Levi, aunque no podía mentir que las palabras de Eren le habían causado un sentimiento de calidez. "Tan sólo estás tocado porque tu amigo murió y tu hermana está en el hospital, eso es todo."

Eren soltó una risita y besó la comisura de los labios de Levi. "Estoy tocado porque te amo, eso es."

Levi bufó, desviando la mirada. "Imbécil."

"…Sólo tuyo," respondió Eren, besando su mentón y su cuello. Levi, aún algo avergonzado, lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia sí, logrando que a Eren se le escapara un gemido y frotando sus caderas contra las del moreno.

"¡Ah, Levi!"

"M-mira qué duro estás ya," susurró Levi respirando agitadamente, por costumbre más que por necesidad. "Patético."

"E-eso no es justo… Además tú estás duro también," se quejó Eren mientras la fricción incrementaba. Ambos gimieron y Eren soltó las manos de Levi con desesperación y las llevó a los botones de su pantalón para liberar su miembro erecto. Mientras Eren se encargaba de eso, Levi contempló el pecho desnudo del moreno y lo acarició suavemente, haciendo que los ojos verdes se detuvieran en él. Eren se inclinó hacia adelante y besó tentativamente los labios de Levi, y esta vez el pelinegro se lo permitió. Tuvieron que desconectarse por un momento cuando Eren quitó la camiseta de Levi —o más bien dicho su camiseta, que había pasado a ser de Levi ahora— y luego volvieron a unir sus labios. Levi pasó su mano por el pecho de Eren y acarició sus pezones, causando que el menor jadeara con impaciencia. Levi sonrió levemente y lo empujó hacia atrás, de manera que quedaran opuestos a la cabecera de la cama y Levi sobre él. Se agachó sobre el miembro de Eren y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo que a Eren lo recorriera un escalofrío.

"¡Ah! Levi, ngh…" exclamó acalorado. Levi introdujo la punta de su sexo a la boca y lo recorrió con su lengua. Eren se retorció, gimiendo ruidosamente y moviendo la cadera, haciendo que Levi casi se atragante. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada y capturó su pelvis con fuerza para inmovilizarlo, después introdujo el miembro completamente.

"¡Ah!" gemía Eren. A través de sus párpados entrecerrados miró a Levi, y éste le devolvió la mirada, moviendo la cabeza en un vaivén para complacer a su amante, acariciando su miembro con su lengua tersa, húmeda y caliente.

"L-Levi… ¡ah!... S-si sigues… ¡me voy a…! Uhmm…" ronroneó Eren sensualmente cuando Levi se despegó de su miembro y lo besó para acallarlo. Eren devolvió el beso con una pasión que desconcertó a Levi, inundando su boca con su lengua y dando pequeñas mordidas a sus labios de vez en cuando.

"Hmm… Eren…" gimió Levi roncamente, dejándose llevar. Eren movió sus caderas repentinamente, generando más fricción entre sus cuerpos. De pronto, se dio la vuelta con la fuerza de un animal descontrolado, quedando encima de Levi.

"¡Hmph!" bufó Levi con sorpresa. El sexo de Eren ya rozaba contra su entrada.

"Levi, ¿puedo?" preguntó Eren, sólo por si acaso y respirando audiblemente.

"Lo vas a hacer de todas forma… ¡ahs!" exclamó Levi cuando Eren lo penetró. Sin más indicación, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén desesperado, embistiéndolo feroz y cada vez más profundamente. Ambos gemían, gritaban; y Levi gritó aún más audiblemente cuando Eren alcanzó un punto extremadamente sensible. Le enterró las uñas en la espalda morena y Eren siguió embistiéndolo, canturreando su nombre vehementemente hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se vino.

"¡Levi!" exclamó Eren por enésima vez, arqueando la espalda y sintiendo el orgasmo nublar sus sentidos. Levi soltó otro gemido y el éxtasis recorrió sus nervios e inundó su cuerpo; erizándole la piel y haciendo que enrollara los pies en las sábanas de la cama. Eren cayó a su lado, cansado y respirando con dificultad, con la vista velada por el placer.

"Y dime," jadeó Eren cuando se sintió capaz de hablar de nuevo; "¿vas a desaparecer?"

Levi volteó a verlo, jadeante, aunque ya no necesitara respirar. "No lo sé," dijo. Sintió un poco de lástima cuando vio la expresión lastimera de Eren y acarició su mejilla. "Lamento que esto tenga que ser así. Si te hubiera conocido antes, joder…"

"…Es perfecto así," intervino Eren. No quería que Levi volviera a sentirse mal, aunque le rompiera el corazón. Intentó tomar su mano, pero de pronto, desapareció.

"L-Levi," resolló Eren con los ojos desorbitados. Levi comenzaba a desvanecerse con una expresión afligida.

"Cómo te fuiste a enamorar de un jodido fantasma, maldito necrofílico…"

"Levi, te amo," dijo Eren con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que Levi trataba de ocultar su propio dolor con sus duras palabras, pero no había tiempo que perder. Si Levi se iba otra vez, lo único que Eren deseaba era que tuviera en mente sus sentimientos por él, sin importar qué.

Levi suspiró. "Mocoso, yo…"

Y se esfumó.

* * *

><p>"Disculpe señorita, pero la hora de visitas ya terminó," indicó la enfermera. Annie levantó la vista y luego volvió a ver a Mikasa.<p>

"Está bien. Mikasa, ya me voy. Pero vendré mañana, lo prometo… Por favor despierta," murmuró, posando sus labios sobre los de la muchacha inconsciente. La contempló por un momento y entonces se retiró.

Mala suerte, ya que poco después de que la rubia se retiró, los ojos negros de Mikasa se abrieron lentamente y contemplaron la habitación.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Y por qué rayos su cabeza dolía tanto?

Mikasa se percató entonces de que no estaba sola. Cierto doctor estaba a su lado, mirándola con admiración.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó la chica. "Agh," se quejó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"Tranquila," dijo el médico, manipulando la infusión intravenosa de la paciente. "Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor."

Mikasa sonrió. "Gracias, doctor."

El doctor sonrió de vuelta. "No hay de qué."


	5. Capítulo 5: Luto

**A/N: **_Hola! primero quiero pedir perdon porque creo que esta vez si me tardé un poquito más en actualizar XD pero es que me operaron la nariz (yo y mis problemas de vanidad... ok no XD) y apenas me voy poniendo al corriente con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer D: en fin, al menos ya no tengo nariz de Annie (aunque la amo y a ella le va bien ewe) como sea, aqui el nuevo cap y creo que ya vamos a la mitad del fic! si mi planeación no me falla, serán unos 10... _

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 5.<strong>

**Luto**

* * *

><p>"Levi... Levi..." canturreó Eren con voz temblorosa y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. El cuarto estaba en penumbra total, y a pesar de que ya fuera de madrugada, Eren no había dormido ni un poco en toda la noche.<p>

El amor que sentía por Levi ya lo tenía al borde de la locura. Lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que apenas y podía respirar con ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho. A ratos, cuando los pensamientos eran demasiado abrumadores, sus manos se dirigían a su miembro y lo acariciaban con vehemencia mientras se imaginaba el cuerpo de Levi en todo su esplendor. Y al final rompía en llanto porque Levi no estaba, Mikasa estaba en coma por su culpa, Marco se había ido y no podía contar con su padre. Y todo eso dolía.

En algún punto de la madrugada debió quedarse dormido, porque cuando despertó sobresaltado por el insistente sonido del timbre su cuarto estaba mucho más iluminado a pesar de que las cortinas siguieran cerradas.

Se puso lo primero que encontró, besó la frente del cráneo y bajó malhumorado a ver quién era. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió cuando se encontró con su mejor amigo frente a la puerta.

"Hola Eren. Puedo... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí hoy?" dijo Armin tímidamente. Su cabello y su ropa estaban desarreglados, y unas grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro. Al parecer él tampoco había tenido muy buena noche.

"Armin... claro," reaccionó Eren tardíamente. La falta de sueño le estaba afectando.

"Gracias," respondió el rubio y sin más antecedentes se prendió del cuerpo de Eren y lo abrazó fuertemente. El moreno se sorprendió al principio, mas poco después devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Ambos lo necesitaban. Ambos se estaban cayendo a pedazos.

"Vienes de la casa de Jean, ¿verdad?" inquirió Eren luego de un rato. Sintió a Armin tensarse y asentir. Se soltaron poco tiempo después.

"¿Y cómo está?" dijo Eren mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la cocina. "¿Quieres algo?"

"Café estaría bien, por favor," respondió Armin. Suspiró con un nudo en el estómago. "Está... destrozado."

"Puedo imaginármelo," respondió Eren. Rio con frialdad. "El amor es una maldición que te corroe desde adentro hasta destruirte, ¿no crees Armin?"

"Eren, cállate," espetó Armin, enterrando las uñas en una de las sillas de la cocina. Eren parpadeó, sorprendido.

"¿Pasó algo?"

La expresión descompuesta de Armin le dio la respuesta.

"Oh Dios..." murmuró Eren, preocupado. Desde pequeños había sentido esa extraña obligación de proteger al 'débil' de Armin. "¿Qué pasó?" apretó la mandíbula. "¡¿Acaso ese idiota cara de caballo te hizo algo?!"

"¡No! No, por Dios, no..." negó Armin fervientemente. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas con tanta tensión. "Jean y yo... Nos besamos... ¡Pero fue un error! ¡Además fue mi culpa!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Él estaba vulnerable por lo de Marco, y pasó... Mierda Eren, no te enojes..."

"¿Por qué habría de enojarme?" respondió Eren, tratando de calmarse. "Sólo estoy... sorprendido, es todo. Además... Armin, no quiero que te pase nada. Jean está sensible por lo de Marco, no te tomes sus acciones en serio..."

"Lo sé," contestó Armin. "Pero de todas formas..." suspiró y bajó la mirada; "duele."

"Armin," musitó Eren, percatándose de que su amigo estaba enamorado de Jean.

Oh, mierda. Eso no sonaba bien.

Tratando de consolarlo, suavizó su mirada y despeinó su melena rubia. Armin lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y Eren le dedicó una sonrisa dolorida.

"Dale tiempo."

Armin sonrió ligeramente, aunque su labio tembló. "Sí. Gracias, Eren."

En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono hizo que ambos dieran un respingo. Eren fue y contestó al ver el número del hospital donde trabajaba su padre.

"¿Bueno?"

"Eren." En efecto, era Grisha, y sonaba desesperado. Eren frunció el ceño. "Necesito que vengas al hospital urgentemente. Es sobre Mikasa."

* * *

><p>"¡Papá!" gritó Eren al llegar al hospital, seguido por Armin. Grisha estaba en la sala de espera con su bata de doctor y el semblante descompuesto. Cerca de él se encontraba Annie llorando a lágrima viva, una escena bastante inusual.<p>

"No..." murmuró Eren con la voz rota, mirando a su padre. "No puede ser, ¡no!"

"Es verdad," sollozó Annie detrás de él. "Mikasa está muerta."

"¡NO!" refutó Eren a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

"Eren, cálmate," dijo Grisha, tomándolo por el hombro. La expresión del moreno se descompuso y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazándose a su padre a pesar de que estuvieran distanciados.

Atrás de ellos, Armin cayó de rodillas. "Mikasa... ¿murió?"

Grisha levantó la vista de su hijo, y miró al rubio con los ojos llorosos. "Lo siento, Armin. Sé que era tu amiga también."

"¿C-cómo?" se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Grisha abrazó a su hijo más fuerte.

"Un paro cardiaco... Aún no sabemos cómo pasó..."

"No puedo creerlo," jadeó el rubio. Se puso de pie, tambaleante y lloroso pero decidido, y salió del hospital.

"¡Armin!" alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Eren que le gritaba, pero nadie lo detuvo. Armin salió corriendo a toda velocidad del hospital, y a pesar de su vista nublada y el nudo en su garganta y en su estómago, no perdió de vista su destino.

Se plantó en frente de la casa y golpeó la puerta con furia, tan sumido en sus emociones que incluso olvidó que él tenía llave. La puerta se abrió y un atónito Erwin Smith lo recibió.

"Ar—"

"¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Y no quieras mentirme, porque sé que fuiste tú!"

"Armin, tranquilízate," dijo el hombre fríamente, mirando hacia la calle.

"¡No! Me has hecho callar por mucho tiempo, ¡pero ya no más!"

Los gritos de Armin estaban llamando la atención de algunos vecinos y personas que pasaban por la calle. Erwin sonrió a manera de disculpa y jaló al rebelde rubio dentro de la casa.

"¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que fuiste tú! ¡Suéltame!" forcejeó Armin contra su agarre hasta que el mayor lo soltó. Erwin arrugó el ceño.

"Armin, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

Aquellas palabras causaron una nueva explosión en el pequeño rubio.

"¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Tú...!" la voz de Armin se quebró y el rubio tembló, encogiéndose de dolor. "Tú mataste a Mikasa..."

Erwin enarcó las cejas. "¿Qué?"

"¡Mikasa murió!" espetó Armin. "Qué coincidencia, ¿no? Que muera justo ahora, y después de que mataste a Marco…"

El acusado parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, perplejo. "Armin, lo siento mucho por tu amiga, pero te juro que esta vez no fui yo..." juró. Armin rio sarcásticamente.

"Sí, claro. Ahora me vas a decir que es una total coincidencia que Mikasa muera de un misterioso paro cardiaco en el apogeo de la ola de asesinatos que tú has causado. Casual."

"No me jodas, ¡tan sólo escúchate!" rezongó Erwin, levantando la voz. "La culpa te está comiendo tanto que ahora dices estupideces. Armin, tú me has visto. Has visto cómo dejo los cuerpos. Mikasa no estaba así, ¿verdad?" inquirió. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro cuando agregó: "¿Por qué me conformaría yo con un simple paro cardiaco cuando puedo hacer mucho, mucho más que eso?"

Armin entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente intimidado por el aura maligna de Erwin, mas no lo demostraría. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero ya no sabía si confiar en él.

"¿Estás tratando de engañarme?" desafió.

"No," respondió Erwin sin dudar y mirándolo a los ojos. Armin frunció el ceño, incómodo. La historia y el comportamiento de Erwin eran perfectos y aparentemente honestos, pero había algo que lo hacía sospechar. Quizá era simple paranoia, o quizá su mente estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar con sentido, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: ya no quería estar ni un segundo más cerca de Erwin.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó el adulto cuando Armin se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras a su habitación.

"Lejos de ti."

Erwin esbozó una sonrisa.

"Hm, suerte con eso. Nunca lograrás escapar de mí, Armin. Somos iguales. Es por eso que nos entendemos tan bien."

"Yo no soy como tú," farfulló entre dientes el pequeño rubio, aunque bien sabía que Erwin, como siempre, estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Armin despertó en su cuarto. La habitación estaba iluminada, lo cual debía significar que no había dormido por mucho tiempo desde que había ido al hospital con Eren. Se estiró, a pesar de haber descansado un poco se sentía entumido y sin energía.<p>

Tomó su celular para revisar la hora, y se sorprendió al notar que tenía múltiples llamadas perdidas de Eren. Se preguntó si habría pasado algo más durante su ausencia, mas luego se percató de la fecha.

¡Había estado durmiendo por un día entero!

Bajó las escaleras, precipitado, y se encontró con Erwin en la cocina.

"Oh, ya despertaste," dijo el mayor. "¿Quieres comer algo?"

"No tengo tiempo," argumentó, tomando sólo una manzana y devorándola aprisa. "¿Llamó alguien?"

"Sí, tu amigo Eren. Estaba preocupado, dijo que saliste del hospital como un loco y que no contestabas sus llamadas, y preguntó que cómo estabas tomando lo de Mikasa..."

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" presionó Armin, enarcando una ceja.

Erwin se encogió de hombros.

"Le dije que estabas dormido."

Armin frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

"No quise hacerlo. Parecías exhausto."

El ceño de Armin se intensificó, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"¿Qué más dijo Eren?" insistió.

"Me dijo que cuando despertaras te dijera que el velorio sería hoy en la misma funeraria que Marco, pero que llegaras cuando te sintieras listo. También dijo que no te presionara." Erwin sonrió a medias; "Creo que él también se preocupa mucho por mi sobrino favorito. Ya entiendo por qué te gustaba," se burló, despeinando la melena de Armin. Éste apartó la mano de Erwin con brusquedad y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Cállate. Diablos, tengo que arreglarme..." se justificó, tirando el corazón de la manzana y retirándose a su habitación nuevamente. Erwin lo siguió hasta el pie de las escaleras.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No."

"Pero—"

"Dije que no, y punto," dijo Armin con firmeza, mirándolo desde arriba. "Tú concéntrate en controlar tus propios instintos, y déjame en paz."

Erwin frunció el ceño, pero sabía que no tendría sentido discutir con Armin cuando estaba tan alterado, menos cuando deseaba que lo perdonara por lo de Marco.

"Está bien," cedió. "Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme."

"Créeme, no lo haré," espetó el menor, encerrándose en su cuarto.

Una vez adentro dejó escapar un suspiro y lloró un poco más. No obstante, trató de controlarse rápido. Eren lo necesitaba en el velorio, así que tenía que arreglarse ya. Tomó una ducha larga y se después se vistió y se peinó un poco. Ignoró a Erwin cuando salió de la casa y tomó un taxi para irse.

Cuando llegó a la funeraria buscó la sala donde estuviera Mikasa, y vio a Eren y a otros conocidos afuera de ella. Corrió hacia el castaño, inclusive desde lejos daba muy mala pinta.

"¡Eren!" exclamó, abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Eren cedió al abrazo con facilidad y escondió el rostro en el hombro de su amigo, soltando algunas lágrimas. Armin no pudo contenerse más y sus mejillas se humedecieron también.

"Armin... Gracias, gracias por venir," susurró Eren con voz ahogada mientras se separaban. Armin asintió y enjugó una lágrima.

"Tenemos que ser fuertes, ¿verdad?" sorbió la nariz. "A ella no le hubiera gustado vernos así..."

"Chicos." De pronto, apareció Jean. Ambos habían estado tan sumidos en su intercambio de duelo que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Jean suspiró y les dio un gran abrazo de pésame a ambos.

"Lo siento... como no tienen idea..." musitó tristemente.

"Nosotros también lo sentimos, Jean," dijo Armin. "Era tu amiga también..."

"Pero más de ustedes, y si yo la extraño hasta los huesos no me puedo imaginar cómo se sienten... O Annie," añadió Jean, entre deprimido e incómodo. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a la rubia, mas no la encontró. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está?"

"Le dije que se fuera a descansar un rato, que yo me quedaría," contó Eren, bajando la mirada. "La pobre ha estado despierta desde el hospital..."

"Pero Eren, tú tampoco has dormido..." argumentó Armin. Eren se encogió de hombros.

"Estaré bien," echó un rápido vistazo hacia adentro de la sala y la gente que estaba ahí, entre ellos Grisha. Su voz se quebró un poco cuando admitió con remordimiento:

"No quiero alejarme de ella..."

Jean puso su mano en su hombro a modo de consuelo. "Entiendo. Así me sentía yo con..." hizo un gesto de dolor, incapaz de terminar la oración. La pérdida de Marco aún era demasiado reciente, pero esto no era sobre él. "P-puedo... ¿Puedo pasar a verla?" tartamudeó, tratando de no pensarlo. Eren asintió.

"Adelante. Yo también necesito despedirme de ella."

Los tres entraron a la sala al fin, donde se encontraba el ataúd de Mikasa, rodeado por montones de arreglos florales y algunas veladoras. Ignoraron a las demás personas, parientes y amigos lejanos de Mikasa que estaban ahí y se acercaron al féretro.

Mikasa descansaba con sus ojos cerrados y arreglada impecablemente, como cuando estaba viva. Su cabello negro contrastaba con el blanco de su piel y del vestido con el que la habían enterrado, a excepción de la bufanda roja que Eren le había regalado cuando se había unido a su familia, y que se había vuelto muy preciada para ella. También llevaba un delgado collar en su cuello, cuyo dije era un anillo plateado con una pequeña navaja. Eren nunca se había fijado en él, pero suponía que debía ser especial para ella. ¿Quizá era de Annie?

_"¿Un collar? Espera un momento, ¿este no es tu anillo?" Mikasa enarcó una ceja. "¿Por qué me das esto? Y nunca he entendido, ¿por qué tiene una pequeña navaja?"_

_Annie desvió la mirada. A pesar de su semblante serio, Mikasa podía notar que estaba algo avergonzada._

_"Agh, vas a restregármelo en la cara toda la vida, pero está bien... Mikasa, en teatro no le deseas a alguien 'suerte', le dices que se 'rompa una pierna'. Pues bien, el estúpido anillo fue un obsequio de mi padre cuando decidí que quería dedicarme a la actuación en serio, fue su manera de desearme que me 'rompiera una pierna' sólo que menos drástico, ¿entiendes? Cada vez que audiciono para algo importante me hago una pequeña herida con el collar para que me dé suerte. Y ahora que te vas yo quería desearte lo mismo en la Universidad... Además así quizá dejarías de usar esa horrible bufanda de una buena vez."_

_Mikasa rio ligeramente._

_"Pues vaya que sí es un regalo estúpido."_

_Annie puso los ojos en blanco. "Ves, sabía que una bestia como tú diría algo así. No sé ni para qué me esfuerz... —oh..."_

_La pelinegra atrajo a Annie hacia sí y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola amorosamente. Cuando se separaron, Mikasa estaba sonriendo, y un dulce rubor cubría las mejillas de Annie._

_"Es un regalo estúpido, pero me encanta," afirmó, poniéndose el collar. "Así puedo llevar a las dos personas más importantes para mí donde quiera que esté. Oh, pero Annie... No pienso deshacerme de la bufanda."_

_"Tsk... Como sea. De todas maneras ya sabía que tenías mal gusto."_

_"Sí, por eso ando contigo."_

_"Imbécil."_

_"Yo también te amo."_

…De cualquier forma, el collar no fue lo que capturó la atención de Eren en especial, sino el semblante pacífico de Mikasa. Y aunque odiaba perderla, debía admitir que prefería que no hubiera sido víctima de un terrible asesinato y hubiera tenido una muerte tranquila.

_Aunque si no le hubiera gritado, quizás ella aún seguiría viva..._

"Hey, Eren," susurró Jean, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. "Creo que deberías decirle unas palabras tú primero. Eres su hermano."

El moreno suspiró. "Lo sé."

"¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas?" inquirió Armin.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

"No. Está bien que se queden aquí."

Jean y Armin intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, y justo después Eren comenzó a hablar.

"Mikasa..." susurró, apretando los ojos. "Oh por Dios, no sé ni por dónde empezar," lloriqueó. "Perdóname, por favor. Fui un hermano de mierda. Lo lamento tanto... Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo lo haría, pero eso no es posible... Lo siento." Se detuvo por un momento, limpiándose las lágrimas. "Puedes creer... ¿Puedes creer que ya no estaremos juntos nunca más? Ni con nuestros amigos, ni seremos el trío invencible entre Armin, tú y yo..." sonrió angustiosamente y soltó un amargo lamento. "Lo siento Mikasa, en verdad lo siento..."

"No puedo ver esto," sollozó Armin, dándose la media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación mientras Eren rompía en un intenso llanto. Jean siguió al rubio, alarmado y permitiendo que Eren tuviera el momento a solas que merecía pero no se atrevía a pedir.

"Hey, Armin, ¡¿a dónde vas?!" exclamó, alcanzando a Armin ya fuera de la funeraria.

"Jean, déjame solo, por favor..." rogó Armin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Por qué querrías estar solo? Acabas de perder a alguien importante, yo no querría estar solo..." dijo Jean, tomándolo por un brazo para impedirle que caminara más lejos. Armin jadeó y volteó a verlo con los ojos desorbitados, mas su expresión de sorpresa pronto se transformó en una de enojo.

"¡No todo el mundo es como tú!" ladró, soltándose de su agarre y dándole un buen empujón.

"Armin..." balbuceó Jean, atónito. Armin nunca era violento.

"¿Sabes? ¡No todo el mundo es débil y necesita que lo consuelen! Hasta Marco te lo dijo, ¡¿no?! ¡No eres fuerte!" explotó el rubio. Jean parpadeó y trató de tocar su hombro para que se calmara, pero Armin apartó su mano con rudeza.

"¡Déjame en paz!" lloriqueó, dándole otro empujón. Jean tomó sus muñecas y esto hizo que Armin se enojara más. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear inútilmente hasta que Armin soltó un grito de desesperación y se derrumbó en el pecho de Jean. "Por favor... deja de tenerme lástima..." rogó con voz ahogada, apretando la tela de la camisa de Jean entre sus puños; "o de pensar que este es un favor que necesitas compensarme... y vete ya, maldito cara de caballo..." añadió, golpeando el pecho de Jean, pero ya sin fuerza. Jean sintió compasión por el rubio y lo rodeó con sus brazos, era obvio que estaba destrozado. Armin ahogó un grito, mas no intentó soltarse.

"Armin..." susurró Jean con dulzura; "No estoy haciendo esto porque te tenga lástima o porque crea que sea un favor que debo devolver... Lo hago porque quiero estar contigo, porque me importas y además..." suspiró, dejándolo ir y bajando la mirada; "También extraño a Mikasa, mucho."

Armin sorbió la nariz y se talló los ojos.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí," admitió Jean, pero después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, tú también eres débil, y creo que los débiles debemos permanecer juntos. Sabes, ese ambiente de allá adentro no ayuda en nada. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo para despejarnos y luego volvemos?"

Armin frunció los labios cuando Jean lo rodeó con un brazo.

"No sé si sea una buena idea."

"Vamos. Yo invito. Ambos lo necesitamos."

"Está bien," accedió el rubio. "Gracias Jean."

"Sí," asintió mientras ambos subían al automóvil y se ponían los cinturones. "¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"

Armin se encogió de hombros.

"Se me antoja una hamburguesa," dijo mientras Jean arrancaba el carro y se dirigían al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano. Iban sin decir nada, no era el momento para una conversación.

"Espera..." dijo Armin de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. La colonia por la que pasaban normalmente no era muy recurrida, ya que era parte de una zona residencial de familias de clase alta. Sin embargo, ese día por alguna razón había mucho tráfico; sobre todo patrullas de la policía, y extrañamente se concentraban en...

"¿Esa no es la casa de Annie?" inquirió Armin. "¡¿Qué hace toda la policía ahí?!"

"Esto no puede ser bueno..." murmuró Jean, mordiéndose el labio y orillándose. Ambos bajaron del carro de inmediato y corrieron hacia la casa, rodeada por una pequeña multitud de oficiales y paramédicos.

"Oficial, ¿qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Jean al acercarse a uno de ellos. El policía lo miró con desdén.

"Eso es confidencial por el momento. Les aconsejo que se vayan. La policía está haciendo una seria investigación en este domicilio."

"¿Investigación?" enfatizó Armin. "¡¿Por qué?! Por Dios, somos amigos de los Leonhardt, ¡tenemos derecho a saberlo!" respondió alterado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se coló entre las personas ágilmente.

"¡Niño!" exclamó el oficial. Jean lo siguió, y ambos se congelaron cuando lograron apreciar a los padres de Annie llorando intensamente, cerca del marco de la puerta.

"No, no..." gimoteaba la madre de Annie. Otro policía trataba de calmar a la familia.

"Señora Leonhardt, tranquilícese por favor," decía.

"¡Esto es inaceptable!" se lamentaba el padre de Annie, negando con la cabeza. "Cómo puedo creer... que nuestra hija esté..."

El señor Leonhardt fue incapaz de terminar la oración y su esposa soltó un sollozo aún más alto, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. De pronto, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los rostros pálidos de Armin y Jean, reconociéndolos de inmediato.

"¡Ustedes!" señaló. "¡Ustedes son amigos de nuestra hija!"

"Ehh... Sí..." fue lo único que Jean fue capaz de contestar, temiéndose lo peor. Los padres de Annie se abrieron paso entre la multitud apresuradamente y la señora Leonhardt apretó uno de los hombros de ambos jóvenes, clavándoles las uñas mientras su esposo la alcanzaba por detrás.

"Ustedes convivían con ella seguido... Tienen que decirnos... ¡¿Hicimos algo mal?!" inquirió desesperada. "¡¿Había signos de que Annie quisiera matarse?!"

"¡¿QUE ANNIE QUÉ?!" soltaron Armin y Jean al unísono. La madre de Annie rompió en llanto una vez más y su esposo bajó la mirada.

"Oyeron bien, muchachos," afirmó con pesar. "Nuestra hija... Nuestra única y querida hija... Se suicidó."

"No..." fue lo único que pudieron responder al momento, perplejos.

Habían perdido un amigo más.

* * *

><p>Annie había escogido una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa y sangrienta: se había hecho una profunda cortada en el cuello, cercenando las importantes arterias y venas que pasaban por ahí. No había dejado ninguna especie de nota, así que la única explicación era que la pérdida de Mikasa había sido demasiado para ella.<p>

No obstante, Eren no creía en esa excusa. Y mucho menos Armin. Qué va, a decir verdad, nadie de su grupo de amigos se tragaba la excusa por completo. A pesar de que el romance de Annie y Mikasa hubiera sido muy intenso, ambas siempre habían demostrado ser chicas bastante fuertes e independientes. Había algo que no cuadraba ahí, pero toda la evidencia contradecía las sospechas silenciosas que comenzaban a formarse en las cabezas de los allegados a las jóvenes.

Estaba por demás decir que el grupo de amigos se había distanciado un poco. A pesar de que aparentemente siguieran siendo buenos compañeros, existía una tensión latente y el miedo a que hubiera más muertes repentinas entre ellos. Era muy obvio que comenzaban a desconfiar de los demás, a excepción de aquellos con los que se juntaban más. En el caso de Eren, éstos eran Armin y Jean.

Unos cuantos días después del entierro de Annie, Eren llegó a su casa al finalizar un largo día; exhausto física, mental y emocionalmente. Entró a su habitación, deprimido y ansioso, pero su pena disminuyó un poco cuando se encontró con la mirada perpleja de cierto pelinegro.

"¡Levi!" exclamó, soltando su mochila y rodeándolo con sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, apretándolo fuertemente contra sí y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Levi arrugó el ceño y devolvió el abrazo, preocupado por la salud del castaño. Acarició la melena despeinada de Eren, y apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió húmedo su cuello y escuchó pequeños sollozos.

"Estás aquí, gracias al cielo..." balbuceó Eren, abrazándolo más fuerte. Estaba temblando.

"Traté de hacerlo lo más pronto que pude," se justificó Levi. Presenciar el luto de Eren sin poder hacer nada había sido una de las experiencias más duras por las que jamás había tenido que pasar. Cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. "Lo lamento tanto, Eren."

Eren lloró un poco más. "Gracias por estar conmigo. Te extrañé... mucho," dijo.

Levi rompió el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos. Las facciones de Eren todavía estaban temblorosas por el llanto y sus ojos acuosos. Levi se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó varias veces: en la nariz, en las mejillas, en los párpados. Limpió sus lágrimas con cariño y Eren se dejó querer, calmándose un poco aunque algunos hipos y quejidos aun escapaban su garganta. Se inclinó hacia el frente y unieron sus labios en un beso lento y melancólico, que no era más que la mejor forma en que Levi podía demostrarle a Eren que estaba ahí para él.

Cuando se separaron, Eren sollozó y rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de Levi una vez más. El pelinegro acarició su espalda sin decir nada, permitiendo que se desahogara.

"Levi… tengo miedo," confesó Eren, ocultando su rostro. "Y los extraño tanto…"

"Lo sé, mocoso. Lo sé."

Levi lo abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Era normal que Eren sintiera miedo a la pérdida, a la muerte, y a la separación y desconfianza en su grupo. Y aun así, Levi estaba secretamente agradecido porque al menos Eren estaba bien.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato, hasta que el cansancio venció a Eren y Levi sintió los brazos que lo apretaban aflojarse hasta caer a los costados, y los sollozos se fueron apagando hasta que la respiración del moreno se calmó. Entonces Levi lo puso con cuidado sobre la cama y lo miró por un instante: las pestañas gruesas y húmedas, las mejillas sonrosadas, las marcadas ojeras y los labios ligeramente abiertos.

"Estúpido niño," suspiró. No le gustaba verlo en ese estado.

Sacó un cobertor y lo arropó con delicadeza, Eren no tenía que enterarse de eso. Y después, se acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos, aunque los fantasmas no necesitaban dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _A decir verdad, originalmente en esta última escena había pensado que Levi consolara a Eren y después hicieran el amor, pero mejor decidí cambiarlo para enfatizar que su relación no se basa sólo en eso. Ellos en verdad se aman y eso significa estar en los momentos buenos y en los malos. Espero que les haya gustado el cap! :3  
><em>


	6. Capítulo 6: Detrás de tu Fantasma

**A/N: **_hola! ahhhh, al fin este capítulo. Creo que es uno de mis favoritos :3 espero que les guste a ustedes tanto como me gusta a mí. Oh, quería hacer una aclaración... Cambié el apellido de Levi ya que recientemente salió en el manga. Creo que no afecta en nada a la historia pero solo me gustaría clarificarlo :) oh, bueno. Aquí dejo el cap, disfrútenlo! Y dejen reviews porfavor :3!_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 6.<strong>

**Detrás de tu Fantasma**

* * *

><p>Eren no quería abrir los ojos.<p>

Sabía que si los abría estaría solo, y el dolor que eso le causaría sería insoportable. Sin embargo, también sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a la soledad tarde o temprano, y que le esperaba un día largo. Su padre le había dicho que podía faltar a la escuela hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero en su carrera, perder un día significaba atrasarse considerablemente, y dado que el semestre ya estaba por terminar, no podía permitírselo. Así que juntó coraje y abrió los ojos. Como era de esperarse, estaba solo.

Apretó los ojos para no llorar y se arregló como siempre. Bajó las escaleras con desgano para ver qué se haría de desayunar y se sorprendió al percatarse de que había un plato ya servido para él.

"Buenos días," lo saludó Levi cuando entró a la cocina.

"E-estás aquí," tartamudeó Eren, incrédulo. Levi puso los ojos en blanco.

"No me digas, Sherlock... Whoa, Eren," jadeó cuando los fuertes brazos del moreno lo envolvieron en un abrazo. Levi se enterneció y devolvió el gesto.

"Oye, mocoso... Se te va a hacer tarde si sigues aquí," lo reprendió suavemente. Eren lo soltó con los ojos llorosos.

"Tienes razón, lo siento. Es sólo que... no pude evitarlo. No esperaba que aún estuvieras aquí."

"A decir verdad, ni yo," admitió Levi. "Pero anda, come, no me esforcé como una ridícula ama de casa para nada."

Eren sonrió ligeramente. "Sí. Gracias, Levi."

Mientras comía, Levi se sentó en el lugar de al lado y conversaron de cosas triviales. Levi le contó que se la había pasado cambiando canales y viendo algunas películas malas, y que había desaparecido a propósito cuando el padre de Eren había llegado y revisado a su hijo. Cuando sospechó que Grisha ya estaba dormido volvió a materializarse y así se mantuvo hasta la madrugada, cuando Grisha despertó y se preparó para el trabajo. Tan pronto se había ido, Levi había bajado a la cocina y preparado el desayuno, y a pesar de que no le sabía a nada, había sido entretenido cocinar. La plática de las peripecias de Levi funcionó para distraer y animar un poco a Eren, además de que la comida le había quedado deliciosa. Eran unos simples huevos revueltos, pero los había sazonado muy bien. Y mientras le agradecía por la comida, no pudo evitar pensar en qué clase de persona habría sido Levi. Al parecer era un buen cocinero. ¿Habría sido un buen hijo? La clase de hijo que cocinaba para su familia de vez en cuando. ¿Quizá era su pasatiempo? Quién lo sabría. ¿Acaso este tipo de experiencias, de actos humanos no deberían de traerle a Levi recuerdos de su vida humana? O quizá los estaba omitiendo a propósito. Quizá no quería decirle a Eren. Descubrir el fin de su vida aún lo intimidaba.

No obstante, Eren no podía conformarse con eso. Amaba los momentos con Levi, desde cuando se entregaban el uno al otro hasta los instantes cotidianos de la vida, como ese. Mas no era suficiente. No podían pasarse la vida así, haciendo como que nada pasaba mientras que más gente moría. Pero si le preguntaba, Levi no querría responderle. O peor aún, tal vez no sólo no querría, sino que no podría. Después de todo, parecía bastante sincero cuando le había dicho a Eren que lo único que recordaba de su identidad era su nombre y aquel difuso beso en el subterráneo.

Así que Eren tendría que buscar otros métodos, y tenía que hacerlo _ya_. Sabía que le había prometido a Levi no investigar sobre él, pero ya no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de deber respecto al caso. Bueno, de todas formas, no era como que Levi tenía que enterarse, ¿no? Al menos no por ahora. Al fin y al cabo, el fantasma no dejaba la casa, y Eren tenía la escuela como coartada. Su ausencia podía ser justificada.

Mientras se retiraba de la mesa y lavaba sus dientes, se decidió a que utilizaría ese día para investigar más sobre el misterio que resultaba Levi Ackerman. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad cuando se despidió de Levi y le dijo que iba a la Facultad cuando en realidad no era así. Pero, ¿a dónde podría ir? ¿Sería una mala idea visitar a su familia? Después de todo, ellos eran los que le podrían brindar más información acerca de Levi...

Sí, no era una mala idea. Tal vez su amigo cara de caballo podía darle la dirección, él había mencionado que su familia era amiga de los Ackerman.

Pero por mientras, tampoco estaría mal visitar el lugar donde Levi había muerto: el Hospital General de Shinganshina.

* * *

><p>Eren entró al hospital, rogando tener la suficiente suerte para no encontrarse con su padre. Ligeramente nervioso se acercó a una recepcionista.<p>

"Buenos días," saludó la mujer cuando Eren se le acercó. "¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

"Yo... Quería saber... Si alguien podría informarme sobre el caso de Levi Ackerman."

La mujer enarcó una ceja, escéptica. "Niño, este es un hospital, no una estación de policía. Así que si no tienes a algún pariente hospitalizado aquí, no puedo ayudarte..."

"Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Ni siquiera le estoy pidiendo informes a usted! Sólo le pido si no podría darme el nombre de alguien con quien hablar al respecto. El caso fue muy famoso por aquí, ¡alguien tiene que saber algo!"

"Lo lamento, pero—"

"¿Eren?"

El aludido volteó para encontrarse con su maestra de Anatomía, que lo miraba con curiosidad. Eren le echó un vistazo y luego a la recepcionista, para al fin darse la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la doctora Hanji Zoë con un suspiro.

"Escuché sobre tu pérdida y la de Jean. Lo siento mucho," le dio el pésame. "Aunque... Ya que no fuiste a clase, pensé que estarías en tu casa, de luto..."

"No puedo ni disfrutar mi luto con las cosas como están," suspiró Eren. "Doctora, no creo poder descansar hasta que llegue al fondo de todo esto."

Hanji frunció el ceño mientras se sentaban en la sala de espera. "¿Te refieres a...?"

"A los asesinatos, sí." Bufó. "Levi fue de los primeros, y ahora Marco y posiblemente..."

"Espera, ¿conocías a Levi?" inquirió Hanji. "Oh, bueno, aunque supongo que después del caso todos lo conocían..."

"Bueno, sí, pero él... Hablamos un par de veces," exageró Eren. "Ambos tomábamos el subterráneo después de nuestras clases."

"Hm. Ya veo. ¿Y por qué tan interesado en Levi?"

Eren rogó por no ruborizarse. La forma en que Hanji lo preguntaba...

"Ehh... Era un buen chico, y también estudiaba en la Facultad, como Marco... Y ahora... siento la obligación de investigar más acerca de sus muertes," se rascó la nuca. "Es estúpido, lo sé."

Hanji negó con la cabeza. "Claro que no. Ambos eran tus amigos, ¿no? Es normal que te sientas implicado en el caso de una forma u otra."

Eren asintió. "Gracias por entender, Doctora. Entonces, ¿no sabe con quién podría hablar al respecto?"

Hanji sonrió misteriosamente, atrayendo la atención del moreno.

"Eren, tiene que prometer que no dirás nada."

Eren asintió, cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

"Lo prometo."

La castaña lo acercó bruscamente para susurrar en su oído. "Tal vez esto suene extraño, pero Levi y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos después de que le di clases. Él era muy discreto con sus asuntos, pero llegó a contarme un par de cosas que prometí no decir... Aunque sólo te diré que era cercano a otro médico, alguien que también trabaja en este hospital."

"¿Quién?" susurró Eren de vuelta. Hanji volteó de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba y dijo:

"El doctor Erwin Smith."

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía ser...

Erwin Smith... ¡¿El tío de Armin?!

"No me jodas..." susurró Eren, atónito.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Eran muy discretos al respecto, por eso es que casi nadie lo sabe... Levi me comentó que se conocieron en una de sus prácticas, y de ahí comenzó todo... En fin, si quieres hablar con alguien acerca de Levi, creo que él sería el indicado, aunque tienes que ser cauteloso. Él probablemente no quiera hablar al respecto, podría manchar su reputación. La policía lo interrogó y lo encontraron inocente. Después de eso, se ha comportado algo distante. Tal vez sea por el luto, aunque Eren... Ten cuidado. Eres sólo un estudiante, después de todo. Meterte en estos líos puede ser peligroso."

"Sí, lo tendré," respondió Eren. "Gracias, doctora Hanji."

La castaña le guiñó un ojo. "De nada. Bueno, me marcho. Tengo que seguir con mis consultas... Oh, y tú y Jean pueden tomarse su tiempo para ponerse al corriente. No se sientan presionados."

"Gracias," repitió Eren. Hanji sonrió y se retiró, dejando a Eren pensativo. No estaba seguro de todo lo que Hanji había insinuado, sobre todo con sus excentricidades. Aunque vaya que Levi no se andaba con medias tintas. Erwin Smith era un médico muy hábil y reconocido, inclusive más que el padre de Eren. Usualmente era difícil de localizar, aunque al menos contaba con la ventaja de que tal vez Armin podía ayudarle. Hmm... Armin. Tal vez sería mejor contarle todo a él primero antes de actuar. Él siempre sabía qué hacer.

No obstante, Eren decidió probar su suerte, sólo por si acaso. Le preguntó a la recepcionista por el doctor Smith, mas ésta le respondió que no estaba de turno. Oh, bueno. Entonces sí hablaría con Armin primero.

Salió del hospital, algo confundido, y revisó su teléfono. Jean ya había respondido a su mensaje con la dirección de los Ackerman y preguntándole que para qué la quería. Meh, le respondería después.

Ahora era tiempo de averiguar quién había sido Levi Ackerman.

* * *

><p>Eren se detuvo en frente de la puerta y respiró hondo antes de tocar el timbre. Las manos le temblaban un poco, pero lo ignoró.<p>

Un señor de unos cincuenta y algo de años, delgado y alto abrió la puerta. Sus facciones no eran muy similares a las de Levi, aunque ambos poseían esa aura intimidante y seria. Su cabello era negro, ligeramente ondulado; y usaba barba. Eren asumió que era el padre de Levi y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue silenciado por el azote de la puerta frente a sus narices. Se quedó helado por un momento, cuando de pronto escuchó algunos gritos y una voz femenina. La puerta se abrió una vez más y esta vez salió una mujer cuyos ojos grises, estatura pequeña y cabello negro y lacio capturó la atención de Eren.

_Como Levi._

"Señora Ackerman," dijo un poco nervioso. "Vengo a... soy..."

"Pasa," respondió ella. Aún atónito, Eren la siguió. La mujer le ofreció asiento en la sala mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar, hmm...?"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger," se presentó oficialmente. "Café está bien, por favor."

"El hijo del doctor Jaeger. Interesante," respondió la madre de Levi desde la cocina al tiempo que preparaba el café. "Llámame Marion."

"Marion..." musitó Eren mientras miraba a todos lados incómodamente: la casa era mediana y acogedora, decorada con buen gusto y orden. Había unas cuantas fotos en la mesita de la sala, todas de cuando la familia aún estaba completa. Eren sonrió un poco cuando observó a Levi en las fotos: salía serio en todas, como siempre. Pero eso era una de las tantas cosas que hacía que Levi fuera Levi.

"Así que... Eren. ¿Vienes por... Levi?" preguntó la mujer cuando salió de la cocina con una bandeja de bocadillos y café, con la cual Eren le ayudó. No pasó por alto el ligero temblor en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

"Pues... sí," anunció con un suspiro. "En verdad lamento mucho su pérdida, Marion. Levi es... era una gran persona. Se preocupa... se preocupaba mucho por los demás aunque por fuera pusiera esa máscara de que nada le importaba y era muy dedicado e inteligente..."

"Suena a que lo conocías muy bien," señaló Marion. Eren de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y se sonrojó.

"Pues... algo. Ambos estábamos en la Facultad de Medicina, así que a veces lo veía," trató de corregir.

"¿Estabas ahí cuando él...? Ya sabes..." murmuró la mujer, bajando la mirada dolorosamente.

"No," respondió Eren, imitando el gesto. "De hecho yo me enteré hasta después. Nunca supe mucho de él, la verdad."

La mujer levantó la vista y frunció el ceño, idéntico a como Levi lo hacía.

"¿En serio? Eso es extraño."

"¿Extraño?" inquirió Eren. ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que él no? Porque Eren no había mentido, al menos no si se referían al tiempo en que Levi había estado vivo. La mujer no respondió, sólo bebió un sorbo de su café con la mirada ausente.

"Eren, ¿te gustaría ver su cuarto?" cambió el tema. Eren enarcó las cejas.

"¡Sí!" exclamó con emoción. "Digo... Sí, por favor, si es que no causa ningún inconveniente..."

Marion sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie.

"Sígueme," le dijo a Eren. Él obedeció y subieron las escaleras. Marion le abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán para que Eren entrara a la habitación.

"No he movido nada desde que él... se fue. Así que por favor, te agradecería que mantuvieras el orden," clarificó antes de que el moreno entrara.

"Oh, claro. No se preocupe por eso."

Ella asintió.

"Estaré abajo. Si hay algo más que pueda ofrecerte, no dudes en decírmelo."

"Muchas gracias," contestó Eren. La señora Ackerman era muy servicial.

Al fin, Eren se decidió a entrar a la pieza. Estaba impecable, como a Levi le gustaban las cosas. De seguro su madre lo limpiaba diario en honor a su hijo, o quizá Levi había aprendido esas manías de ella.

La habitación era sencilla, de un color azul claro, y con unos cuantos posters de las bandas favoritas de Levi. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio uno de _My Chemical Romance_, recordando la primera vez que había sostenido una conversación con Levi... Y desgraciadamente, la última vez que lo había visto con vida. Su sonrisa desapareció ante el pensamiento.

Tratando de despejarse, observó el tocador. Había unos cuantos productos de aseo personal como desodorante, crema corporal y colonia, entre otras cosas. Unos cuantos libros sin terminar, novelas clásicas con las páginas dobladas por los bordes y algunas frases resaltadas con marcatexto. Eren los hojeó y después volvió a colocarlos en el mismo orden.

Debajo de la televisión había películas y algunos otros libros. Eren no quería ser fisgón, pero cualquier cosa que le pudiera ofrecer un dato más sobre Levi era ganancia, por más trivial que fuera. En el closet y en los cajones del tocador no había más que ropa, la mayoría blanca debido a su uniforme de la facultad.

Eren suspiró. Nada importante.

Las sábanas de la cama eran de color azul marino. Eren se sentó con cuidado y tomó una foto de la mesita de noche a su lado derecho. Eran Levi y su familia en algunas vacaciones en la playa.

Volvió a poner la foto en su lugar y entonces revisó los cajones de la mesa de noche. Para su sorpresa, aparte de suturas y su estuche de disección; había muchas cosas de arte. Unas cuantas pinturas medio usadas, pinceles, lápices, entre otras cosas. Y por supuesto, un bloc de dibujo.

Eren lo tomó, curioso. Abrió el cuaderno y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la primera obra: era un autorretrato a lápiz, y era bastante bueno. Como si no pudiera creer que Levi lo hubiera hecho, sus ojos escudriñaron la hoja en busca de la firma. Pero en efecto, en la esquina inferior derecha del dibujo se leía claramente:

_Levi_

_2013_

Después de admirar el retrato por un momento, Eren cambió la página. Esta vez era el retrato a color de un hombre rubio y de cejas pobladas al que Eren reconoció de inmediato. Y cómo no lo haría, cuando había escuchado tanto sobre él últimamente.

La firma se repetía, idéntica a la del retrato anterior, a excepción de que en ese dibujo Levi había incluido el nombre del modelo. _Erwin Smith_. Eren jadeó y pasó la página, pero volvió a encontrarse con el mismo rubio: era otro retrato de Erwin, esta vez a lápiz y con una mirada seductora. Avanzó otra página, ahora Erwin aparecía sin camisa y sonriendo de forma provocativa. Y así, conforme Eren cambiaba las páginas confirmó lo que la doctora Hanji Zoë había insinuado antes: que Erwin y Levi mantenían una relación cercana. Y vaya que cercana. Erwin invadía todas las páginas que Eren pasaba, plasmado en diferentes técnicas, en diferentes poses y ángulos, en algunos dibujos incluso sin ropa. Los celos invadieron a Eren, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando pasó un dibujo de alguien que no era Erwin.

"No puede ser..."

Ahí estaba _él_, plasmado en una de las tantas páginas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta; su expresión relajada y perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Los trazos eran algo descuidados y menos finos que los retratos de Erwin, como si los hubiera hecho deprisa o en movimiento.

Eren contuvo la respiración. _El subterráneo_.

Es decir que esas veces en las que lo había visto garabatear en una libreta y que había asumido que apuntaba algo para sus clases, ¿en realidad lo había estado tratando de dibujar?

Con esa pregunta en mente, pasó la página. No obstante, se encontró con otro retrato de Erwin. Se mostraba su espalda, ancha y varonil, y un ligero vistazo de su perfil. Sin embargo, esta vez los trazos eran más desordenados y el retrato no expresaba la misma dedicación y sentimiento que los anteriores.

Eren pasó la página. Había otro retrato suyo.

Era muy similar al anterior, a excepción de que esta vez los ojos de Eren estaban ligeramente abiertos, pero su vista se mantenía hacia abajo. Una expresión de concentración decoraba su rostro.

En la siguiente página era un retrato completo. Eren estaba sentado en el subterráneo, vestido de bata blanca y con la vista fija en el libro que sostenía. Era la última hoja del bloc y tenía la misma firma que las anteriores, a excepción de que en ésta Levi había agregado un simple detalle que decía:

_Eren_

El corazón del moreno se aceleró al leer su nombre ahí plasmado. Podía que no significara nada, pero le emocionaba que no sólo su rostro estuviera inmortalizado en el lugar donde Levi se desahogaba, sino que su nombre también. Su nombre propio, no su apellido. Eso significaba que no era un simple modelo, sino alguien a quien Levi quería recordar, y no sólo por ser el hijo del famoso doctor Jaeger.

Le importaba a Levi, así como Erwin. Al nivel que Erwin, y ellos ni siquiera habían consumado su relación mientras Levi había vivido.

Cerró el bloc y lo abrazó cuidadosamente contra su pecho. Quería llevárselo por diferentes razones: confirmaba que Erwin estaba involucrado de una u otra forma con Levi, era un recuerdo personal y parte de la esencia de Levi de cuando aún estaba vivo, y demostraba que Levi albergaba sentimientos por Eren desde antes de su muerte. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que Marion le permitiera quedárselo, después de todo era parte del legado de su hijo. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Volvió a poner todo en orden, a excepción del bloc. Bajó las escaleras y escuchó voces discutiendo en la cocina, y justo después el padre de Levi salió refunfuñando y subió las escaleras enfadado. Le dirigió a Eren una mirada fría cuando pasó a su lado.

"¿Pasó algo con su esposo?" preguntó Eren al entrar a la cocina.

"Oh, no. Sólo ignóralo," respondió ella. Colocó su cabello detrás de la oreja y suspiró. "Kenny nunca pudo aceptar las preferencias sexuales de nuestro hijo, y Levi estaba resentido de que su padre no lo aceptara tal como era. Varias veces dijo que se sentía avergonzado de formar parte de una familia tan cerrada, y que apenas pudiera, se iría de la casa. A pesar de que sabíamos acerca de su orientación, nunca nos imaginamos que Levi estuviera... involucrado con otro hombre. Pero al revisar sus cosas después de que se fue nos encontramos con el cuaderno, y desde entonces mi esposo no lo ha podido superar. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con perderlo," murmuró con unas cuantas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Disculpa," dijo al enjugarlas. Eren sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ahora entendía porque Levi había negado su apellido esa tarde en el subterráneo.

_"Levi," dijo el pelinegro._

_Eren asintió y lo meditó por un segundo._

_"¿Sólo Levi?"_

_El aludido frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como si fuera un tema poco agradable. "Sí, sólo Levi. Lo demás no importa."_

"…No hay cuidado. Lo lamento mucho."

Ella asintió y miró el bloc de dibujo en los brazos de Eren.

"Puedes quedártelo. Creo que representa más para ti que para nosotros."

Eren se sonrojó intensamente. Ahora entendía la actitud hostil del señor Ackerman y la hospitalidad de Marion.

"Gracias," respondió tímidamente.

"De nada," sonrió. "Eres un buen chico. Me alegra que Levi haya encontrado a alguien como tú."

"Ehh, Levi y yo no..."

"Al menos tú si te dignaste a aparecer por su muerte. No que ese otro tipo, Erwin..." Marion hizo cara de disgusto y Eren se sonrojó aún más; "ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de venir a darnos el pésame. Qué patán. ¿Sabes, Eren? No te ofendas, pero no creo que a ninguna madre le guste descubrir que su hijo es homosexual. Pero al menos... me enorgullezco de que Levi haya encontrado a alguien como tú."

Eren se había quedado sin palabras. La madre de Levi ya había atado todos los cabos en su cabeza, ningún caso tendría negarlo. Lo que seguía sin poder creer era la relación de Levi y Erwin. ¿Habría terminado bien? Los dibujos de Erwin se acababan tan misteriosamente como su relación secreta. ¿Tal vez había sido sólo un affaire? La reputación de Erwin se iría al caño si la gente sabía que era homosexual.

Quizá... ¿Quizá Erwin había estado involucrado en el asesinato de Levi?

No, no, no. Eso era demasiado. Eran acusaciones muy fuertes para basar en simples especulaciones. Sólo una cosa le quedó clara a Eren: tendría que confrontar a Levi acerca de Erwin, quisiera o no. Pero Levi de seguro se negaría. Sólo había una forma: Eren tendría que investigar a Erwin Smith.

Quizá si le pedía ayuda a Armin...

"Levi era muy talentoso, ¿no?" dijo Marion, a fin de continuar con la conversación. Eren se distrajo de sus pensamientos y asintió.

"Bastante. Pero no entiendo, si le gustaba tanto el arte, ¿por qué estaba estudiando Medicina?"

La mujer sonrió. "Él era una de esas personas que tienen muchos talentos e intereses. También era un excelente atleta, ¿sabías? Mi esposo y yo nos sorprendimos mucho cuando dijo que quería dedicarse a la Medicina, pero insistió en que esa era su pasión. Supongo que las demás cosas sólo lo ayudaban a desahogarse y distraer su mente."

"Ya veo," murmuró Eren, pensativo. "Marion, no quiero traerle malos recuerdos pero siento que me he estado apartando de esto más de lo que debería, y no quiero arrepentirme más... No se lo he dicho, pero uno de mis amigos también fue víctima de estos asesinatos, y la policía no puede encontrar al culpable... No quiero perder a nadie más," dijo con miedo y la voz ahogada. Aunque también sospechaba que había algo extraño en las muertes de Mikasa y Annie, no estaba confirmado que ellas hubieran sido víctimas del mismo asesino. Mas no por eso disminuía el dolor de sus pérdidas.

Marion lo miró con compasión cuando Eren añadió dolido:

"Así que por favor... Me gustaría que me contara más sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de su hijo... Si no es mucho pedir."

La mujer se mordió el labio, pero pareció conmoverse por la sinceridad de Eren.

"Creo que... está bien. Hmm... Cómo debería empezar..." meditó por un momento. Eren esperó pacientemente. "Ese día Levi tenía práctica en el hospital. Se despidió de mí por la mañana y se fue; y para el mediodía recibí una llamada de la policía, informándome que mi hijo..." hizo una pausa y apretó los ojos, tratando de no quebrarse. Eren se sintió morir al ver su desesperación.

Marion tomó aire y continuó. "...Llamé a mi esposo a su trabajo y ambos fuimos inmediatamente. A pesar de que fuera nuestro hijo, no nos dejaron acercarnos en demasía a la escena del crimen... Fue espantoso. Ese maldito que lo mató... Ni siquiera dejó rastro. Todo lo que quedaba de Levi eran sus huesos y sus cosas, manchadas de sangre..."

Marion rompió en sollozos. Eren estaba llorando un poco, también. La vida de Levi se había extinguido tan fácil...

"Lo peor es que ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo sabían qué había pasado," dijo Marion después de haberse controlado un poco. "Dijeron que Levi se había apartado de ellos después de la práctica, y que había dicho que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver. Pero él... nunca volvió. Y la maldita policía," sus facciones se deformaron con odio; "llevan diciendo que tienen todo bajo control desde hace mucho, pero no pueden resolver el caso. Son tan incompetentes, Kenny y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer... Queremos que la memoria de nuestro Levi reciba la justicia que merece, pero no importa que tanto insistamos, no sirve de nada. Eren, no tienes idea de lo agotador que es, y de cómo está destruyendo a mi familia. Quiero encontrar al culpable, pero a la vez... No sé si tanto desgaste valga la pena. Después de todo... Pase lo que pase, Levi ya no podrá volver jamás."

"Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto," lloriqueó Eren desesperadamente mientras Marion sorbía la nariz y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Tomó una de sus manos, cosa que la sorprendió. "Pero por favor, no se rinda. Yo no pienso hacerlo. No voy a descansar hasta que encuentre al culpable que les hizo esto a mis amigos, y que lo vea sufrir como merece. Así que por favor le pido a usted también... que nunca deje de luchar. Por Levi."

La mirada de Marion se suavizó cuando Eren pronunció el nombre de su hijo. El chico era obstinado, pero valiente.

"Tienes razón," admitió ella, sonriendo con dulzura. "Ya veo porqué le debes de haber gustado a Levi."

El moreno se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Marion le ofreció más café o algo de comer, pero Eren lo rechazó educadamente. Ya iba siendo hora de regresar a casa, así que se despidió y agradeció por todas sus atenciones. Marion le dijo que podía regresar cuando deseara y lo acompañó a la puerta.

Eren suspiró al subir a su automóvil. El día había sido bastante fructuoso, al menos ya sabía específicamente a quien investigar. Ahora necesitaba tiempo para meditar en todo lo que había descubierto y pensar en la mejor forma de actuar a futuro, y rápido. No quería que nadie más saliera herido, en especial Armin. Si Erwin era el culpable o estaba involucrado, Armin estaba en grave peligro. Aunque quizá gozaba de cierta inmunidad, ya que al ser pariente de Erwin y vivir con él, si encontraban su cuerpo, las sospechas recaerían inmediatamente sobre Erwin. Quizá era por eso que su normalmente astuto amigo no sospechara de su propio tío.

Al llegar a su casa, Eren guardó el bloc de Levi en su mochila después de echarle un último vistazo. A pesar de que quería deleitarse en los bosquejos rápidos que su amante había hecho de él clandestinamente, no podía permitir que lo viera. De seguro se enojaría y se sentiría traicionado, pero Eren necesitaba llegar al fondo del caso antes de perder a alguien más. Y si investigar la vida de Levi era la solución, pues lo haría.

Sorprendentemente, Levi todavía estaba ahí. Tal vez se debía a que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo físico, como en los primeros días desde su aparición y antes de que consumaran su relación. Le preguntó cómo le había ido en la escuela y Eren mintió; y después hicieron el amor salvajemente hasta que Eren cayó exhausto y Levi se desvaneció mientras Eren lo besaba por última vez, con lágrimas en los ojos. Y de nuevo Eren tuvo otra de esas noches de insomnio a las que ya se estaba acostumbrando; sintiéndose como un mentiroso y traidor, y reflexionando en todo lo que había descubierto ese día.


	7. Capítulo 7: Traición

**A/N: **_hola! ¿Como estan? espero que bien :D bueno, aquí traigo nuevo cap... Creo que está un poco más corto a comparación de los anteriores, pero en mi defensa y si no me equivoco los que vienen volverán a estar más larguitos (?) jajaja, bueno, igual espero que lo disfruten.. y que no odien a Levi XD el pobre también tiene sus problemas. En fin, díganme que pensaron del cap! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 7.<strong>

**Traición**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Eren había visitado a la familia de Levi y éste había desaparecido. Habían sido días duros, mas no únicamente por su ausencia. Eren aún tenía muchas cosas que pensar y todavía no se le ocurría una forma de interactuar con Erwin sin verse sospechoso. Lo que no sabía era que su padre se lo facilitaría increíblemente.<p>

"Oh, papá..." musitó Eren un día, sorprendido de verle en la casa cuando llegó de la universidad. Estaba en la cocina, haciendo algo de comer. Volteó a verle.

"Eren. ¿Cómo estás?" saludó. Eren soltó la pesada mochila y entró a la cocina.

"Bien. ¿Qué pasó con el trabajo?" le preguntó, confundido.

"Tengo un par de días libres. Tuve que tomar mis vacaciones o las hubiera perdido," explicó Grisha. Eren asintió, de seguro casi le habían tenido que rogar para que tomara las vacaciones.

"Ya veo."

"Sí..." respondió Grisha. "Oye, planeaba invitar a unos cuantos amigos del trabajo a ver el fútbol americano mañana. Hace mucho que no vienen tus amigos por aquí, ¿por qué no los invitas en la tarde, después de clases? Podrían estar en tu cuarto y nosotros en la sala, si es que prefieren ver otra cosa..." sugirió. Eren sabía que su padre usualmente hacía eso cuando tenía días libres. Era casi como si no quisiera estar solo con él, y a propósito trataba de llenar la casa con cualquier otra persona. Aquello siempre lo hacía sentir algo rechazado, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. La casa estaba extremadamente silenciosa sin Mikasa y Carla, y distraerse les haría bien a ambos. Y por supuesto, era la oportunidad perfecta para traer a cierto sospechoso...

"Sí, ¿por qué no?" aceptó Eren con ligero nerviosismo. "Gracias papá. Les avisaré, a ver qué dicen. Por cierto... Papá, ¿invitarás al doctor Smith?" le preguntó sin contenerse. Su padre frunció el ceño.

"¿Erwin? Hmm, no lo había pensado. No estamos en el mismo turno, así que no convivo mucho con él..."

"Pero recuerda que es el tío de Armin. Él se hizo cargo de él después de que su abuelo murió..." insistió Eren, tratando de persuadirlo. La expresión de Grisha se suavizó y se encogió de hombros. Había funcionado.

"Bueno, pues claro que también es bienvenido. Habrá más gente del hospital así que está bien," aceptó. Al menos así no sería tan incómodo.

"Perfecto," murmuró Eren, más para sí que para su papá. "Llamaré a mis amigos," anunció antes de subir las escaleras y retirarse a su cuarto, pensando en qué rayos iba a hacer ahora. Grisha le había dado una gran ayuda sin querer; pero en una reunión con tanta gente no habría privacidad y sería difícil conseguir una charla 'casual' con Erwin. No obstante, también significaba que si las cosas se llegaban a poner feas, al menos habría muchos testigos.

* * *

><p>Armin cruzó la estancia de la mansión de su tío y se detuvo en la sala, donde el hombre acababa de colgar el teléfono.<p>

"¿Quién era?" inquirió Armin.

"El doctor Jaeger. Me dijo de una reunión en su casa mañana, al parecer invitó a otros doctores del hospital..." informó Erwin, haciendo contacto visual con el rubio y captando el destello de sorpresa que cruzó sus ojos azules.

"Eren también me invitó a su casa mañana," dijo. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la voz: "¿Crees que sospechen?" preguntó con algo de miedo.

Erwin lo meditó por un momento, impasible. Parecía ser que la idea también había cruzado su mente, mas pronto negó con la cabeza.

"Lo dudo, Eren es tu amigo y no sospecharía de ti. Y tampoco creo que el doctor Jaeger dude de mí. Lo más probable es que me haya invitado por cortesía, ya que Eren se lleva muy bien contigo..." dedujo, si bien había un ligero toque de desconfianza en su voz. Armin se mordió el labio, nervioso, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que Erwin estuviera en lo correcto.

"Sí, supongo..." accedió. "Además, sería más sospechoso si faltáramos. Tenemos que ir..." frunció el ceño; "Y recuerda, contrólate."

Erwin puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ya lo sé... Espera, ¿a dónde vas?" inquirió cuando Armin lo dejó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Jean me invitó a su casa. No hagas de cenar para mí," fue lo único que dijo antes de salir.

"Armin—" trató de llamarlo Erwin, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Otra vez, su pequeño rubio se le había escapado de las manos.

* * *

><p>Eren no pudo dormir esa noche. Se la había pasado pensando todo el tiempo de qué manera tendría que proceder con la reunión. La mañana llegó y mientras se arreglaba y seguía con la misma incertidumbre, pudo ver el exacto e inesperado momento en que Levi se materializaba.<p>

"Levi," exclamó sorprendido. El fantasma le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica y se acercó para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo. Eren dejó sus párpados caer y se entregó al beso, mas cuando Levi intentó meter su mano debajo de la camisa del moreno, se separó aturdido. Levi frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué tienes?" exigió.

"Nada," respondió Eren. Levi enarcó una ceja, era obvio que no se iba a tragar esa excusa; así que Eren sólo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"No estoy de humor, Levi."

Levi bufó y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué putas te pasa últimamente?"

"¿De qué hablas?" inquirió Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa y descompuesta. Levi puso los ojos en blanco y tomó su rostro delicadamente entre sus manos.

"Por Dios. Estás diferente, andas distraído todo el tiempo y ya no quieres hacerlo... Sé que estás deprimido por lo de tus amigos, pero si te lo guardas es peor... Sabes que también estoy aquí para escucharte, ¿verdad?" insistió. "¿O es que ya no te intereso?"

"¡No!" exclamó Eren vehementemente. "Levi, te amo y lo sabes... Es sólo que..."

"¡Eren! ¡Llegó Armin!" lo llamó su padre. Levi hizo un sonido de exasperación, pero Eren se sintió algo aliviado.

"¡Voy!" gritó de vuelta. Volvió a dirigirse a su amante. "Levi, hablaremos luego, ¿sí? Tengo que atender a mis amigos..." se excusó, separándose de él.

"Está bien," aceptó Levi de mala gana. "Supongo que me quedaré en el estudio mientras."

Eren sonrió levemente. "Gracias por entender."

Levi asintió y Eren bajó para encontrarse con su amigo. No pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente, Armin siempre lo hacía sentir más calmado. Mas su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó al otro hombre rubio, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

"Hola Eren," saludó Armin con una sonrisa.

"Hola Armin... Hola, doctor," saludó Eren a ambos rubios.

"Buenas tardes, Eren," respondió Erwin educadamente.

"Erwin, por favor ponte cómodo. Eren atenderá a tu sobrino," intervino Grisha. "¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?"

Grisha se hizo cargo de las bebidas de cada quien. Todo el tiempo, Eren jamás le quitó los ojos de encima a Erwin, el tipo se comportaba impecablemente educado y agradable; tanto que incluso hizo que el moreno comenzara a dudar de sus sospechas. Quizá sólo había estado involucrado con Levi en una relación, y realmente no tenía la culpa de nada...

Ni bien Grisha acababa de servir bebidas y ofrecer botana, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Pronto, sus compañeros de trabajo y los amigos de Eren fueron haciendo acto de presencia poco a poco. Eren subió con sus amigos y se encerraron en su cuarto con pizza, palomitas y golosinas. Reiner había llevado algunas películas —sorprendentemente era un fanático de las comedias románticas, algo que siempre hacía que Bertolt se sonrojara— que pusieron en la pantalla de plasma de Eren, aunque la verdad es que a ratos ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Bromeaban, conversaban y reían como el buen grupo de amigos que eran. Aquello hizo sentir mejor a Eren y le dio un poco de esperanza. Incluso a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado tan recientemente, podían seguir unidos y pasar un buen rato. Incluso Armin, que también había estado nervioso desde que había llegado —aunque lo había disimulado bastante bien— no pudo evitar relajarse y olvidarse de sus problemas. Jean se la había pasado a su lado desde que había llegado, y estaba bien. Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomar la mano del rubio, Armin no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa en el estómago, y la retiró.

Jean frunció el ceño y lo miró. Armin pretendió estar atento a la película, aunque podía sentir la intensa mirada de Jean.

"¿Armin?" lo llamó en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" respondió el rubio sin voltear a verlo.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

El corazón de Armin dio un vuelco. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, al fin haciendo contacto con la mirada confundida de Jean.

"¡SHHHH!" los interrumpieron la mayoría de sus amigos, la película estaba en la parte más emocionante y sorprendentemente eso los había hecho callar.

"En privado..." agregó Jean, ligeramente molesto. Armin supo que ya no tenía escapatoria y aceptó con un suspiro. Salieron del cuarto y fueron hasta el patio, donde nadie los interrumpiría.

"¿Qué pasa, Jean?" repitió Armin con un nudo en el estómago. Jean le gustaba mucho, mucho, pero...

Marco...

"Me gustas," soltó Jean de imprevisto. El rubor subió a las mejillas del rubio con aquella confesión tan honesta, más cuando Jean levantó la vista y agregó:

"¿Qué piensas al respecto?"

"Jean… yo no…" Armin balbuceó, sin saber qué decir. La mirada de Jean era muy penetrante, y su expresión reflejaba vulnerabilidad. Era adorable y a la vez dolía tanto, porque Armin sabía que no era bueno que estuvieran juntos. Y a pesar de eso, lo había dejado avanzar… Lo había sabido desde un principio, y no le había importado. Había seguido aceptando las invitaciones de Jean, había permitido aquellos roces aparentemente accidentales de sus manos y las sonrisas nerviosas que venían después… Pero si lo aceptaba, ¿no lo estaría poniendo en peligro? A pesar de que Erwin se había calmado un poco esos días, eso no era garantía de que no volvería a hacer nada. Ya no podía confiar en él, especialmente cuando notaba la maldad y los celos en sus ojos cada vez que Armin decía que iba con Jean...

Además, si Jean se enteraba de que Armin había sabido todo el tiempo quién era el asesino y jamás había dicho nada, inclusive después de lo que le había pasado a Marco… Jamás lo perdonaría. Si bien Armin no estaba directamente involucrado y no era culpable —la muerte de Marco había sido una dolorosa sorpresa, incluso para él—, Jean no lo entendería. Después de todo, lo que había tenido con Marco jamás se podría reemplazar...

"Oh, vamos…" se quejó Jean. "No me digas que vas a rechazarme. Armin, por favor... ¿Es que no te gusto? ¿Acaso interpreté mal todas las señales?"

"No Jean, no es eso," exhaló cansinamente. "Pero tú y yo… Simplemente no podemos estar juntos."

"¿Por qué no?" insistió Jean.

"Jean, tú sólo estás confundido... Extrañas a Marco y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, por eso sientes la necesidad de aferrarte a mí…" susurró Armin. Aunque le dolía decirlo, sabía que era lo mejor.

"Armin…" murmuró Jean, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. "No, no entiendes… Sí, extraño a Marco, lo extraño con toda mi alma… Lo que teníamos era algo especial. Era amor, como lo describen en los libros y las películas… Y ugh, estoy sonando tan jodidamente cursi, pero es la verdad… Pero Armin, no puedes vivir de un recuerdo para siempre, y estoy seguro que él lo entendería y se alegraría de que estoy listo para seguir adelante, ¿entiendes ahora?" suplicó. Jean jamás olvidaría a Marco, esa era una verdad. Pero también quería a Armin, y era más que obvio que aunque el rubio estuviera tratando de negarlo, le correspondía.

"Jean—"

"No, déjame terminar. Marco y yo no teníamos secretos. Nos contábamos todo. ¿Recuerdas una vez que habíamos dicho de ir todos al cine, pero al final nadie pudo y quedamos sólo nosotros tres como idiotas? Pensaste que serías el mal tercio, pero no fue así. Nos divertimos mucho, ¿te acuerdas?" Armin asintió, con los ojos brillantes y un nudo en la garganta. Jean sonrió agridulcemente. "Cuando te fuiste, Marco y yo hablamos de ti. De lo agradable y buen amigo que eres…"

"Jean, no, por favor—" suplicó Armin, al borde de las lágrimas de remordimiento.

"…y entonces Marco me preguntó si me gustabas. Me tomó por sorpresa, y no supe qué responder... Marco se rio y me dijo que era muy obvio. Dijo que eras un buen chico, y que era notorio que había química entre nosotros…"

"¿Marco dijo eso?" preguntó Armin, incrédulo. Jean asintió con dulzura.

"Sí. Podía leerme como un libro. La gente piensa que cuando uno está enamorado eso significa que no puede sentir cosas por otras personas… pero eso no es cierto. Siempre habrá alguien que te guste o del que te puedas enamorar… El punto es tener confianza en la persona a la que verdaderamente amas, y Marco y yo teníamos eso. Es por eso que lo nuestro era tan especial, y estoy seguro que entendería y que quisiera verme avanzar..."

"¡Marco, Marco, Marco! ¡Todo es Marco para ti!" explotó Armin, rompiendo en llanto. "Entiende, Jean, ¡estás confundido!"

"¡Que no, Armin! Agggh, ¡¿por qué no lo entiendes?! Marco siempre será especial para mí, ¡pero estoy enamorado de ti ahora!" confesó Jean. "Y es obvio que tú también tienes sentimientos por mí, así que dime… ¡¿De qué tienes miedo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te impide aceptarme?!"

"¡No lo entenderías!" gritó Armin.

"¡Lo entendería si me lo explicaras!" rezongó Jean, al borde de su corta paciencia. Tomó a Armin por los hombros, pero el rubio se apartó de inmediato.

"No puedo," confesó, sollozando. Miró a Jean a los ojos, sintiéndose terrible por tener que romper su corazón, pero no había otra opción. "Algún día vas a entenderlo Jean... Sólo espero que no me odies para entonces," susurró con temor, pasando la mano por el cabello desordenado de Jean y apartándose para volver a la casa. Jean lo miró con tristeza y resignación.

"Jamás podría odiarte," juró.

Armin le dedicó una sonrisa rota, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Eso lo dudo," respondió, y entró a la casa.

* * *

><p>Levi echó la cabeza para atrás y dio unas cuantas vueltas en la silla giratoria, terriblemente aburrido. La mayoría de los libros del estudio o no eran de su agrado o ya conocía su contenido. Pensó en navegar por internet, pero de seguro las noticias estarían invadidas por el serio caso de asesinatos, y era algo de lo que no quería saber.<p>

Volvió a mirar a los estantes de libros, a las pastas de diferentes colores, cuando de pronto, algo capturó su atención. Entre tantos gruesos y pesados libros había un delgado cuaderno de espiral que Levi no había notado antes.

"¿Huh?"

Se puso de pie, curioso, y sacó el cuaderno. Era un bloc de dibujo. La portada era de color rojo y no tenía ninguna etiqueta que indicara el dueño del bloc. Levi frunció el ceño, hasta donde él sabía Eren no poseía habilidades artísticas, ni su padre… Tal vez era de su madre o de Mikasa, Levi nunca había sabido mucho de ellas. No obstante, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando abrió el cuaderno: en la primerísima página había un dibujo a lápiz, y Levi no pudo evitar jadear cuando identificó sus propias facciones plasmadas en papel. De pronto, escuchó pasos en el corredor y rápidamente volvió a colocar el cuaderno en su lugar en caso de que viniera alguien, pero se sintió aliviado cuando la cabeza de Eren asomó en la puerta.

"Hola," lo saludó. "¿Todo bien?"

Levi se contuvo sus ganas de preguntar por el cuaderno. Era obvio que si Eren nunca había hablado de él, es porque ocultaba algo al respecto.

"Algo aburrido, pero supongo que sí," mintió, aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía. Fingió una expresión afable y señaló a la puerta con la cabeza. "Anda, ve a atender a tus invitados."

Eren sonrió a medias, pero no preguntó más. Volvió a su cuarto, donde estaban sus amigos.

Ni bien se aseguró de que el moreno se había marchado, Levi volvió a sacar el bloc con impaciencia. Volvió a abrirlo en la primera hoja y escrutó el retrato, quedando impresionado cuando notó la firma:

_Levi_

_2013_

"No puede ser..." resolló. Un rápido destello de sus manos tomando un lápiz y comenzando a garabatear en una hoja cruzó su mente. Levi sacudió la cabeza y cambió la página. Se encontró con un retrato de un hombre rubio y ojos azules. Y a pesar de que ya no era humano, entendió a la perfección a lo que la gente se refería cuando decían que sentían que la sangre abandonaba tu cuerpo; mientras que al mismo tiempo, algo hizo clic en su mente cuando leyó el nombre del modelo: _Erwin Smith_. Apretó los ojos y ahogó un grito de sorpresa, al tiempo que, sin poder evitarlo, cambiaba la página. Pero el mismo hombre, el tal Erwin, se repetía en todas las páginas sin cesar; y cada vez que Levi veía otro dibujo, éste venía acompañado de una punzada de dolor y un vistazo a memorias que no duraban más que un segundo, pero que le provocaban un terrible sentimiento de incertidumbre. La mirada de Erwin, su sonrisa, _su roce_...

Hasta que de pronto, casi al final del cuaderno, otro modelo aparecía: ahora era Eren, y aunque estaba muy pocas veces ahí plasmado a comparación de Erwin, fueron las suficientes para revivir unas cuantas memorias fugaces. El beso en el subterráneo, los rápidos encuentros en la facultad, las miradas furtivas durante el camino a casa...

Una intensa rabia lo invadió de pronto. Los recuerdos eran dulces, pero Levi no quería recordar. Y aunque todo era una masa de visiones sin sentido, le habían provocado dolor y miedo al sentirse reconectado con su pasado una vez más.

Eren lo había prometido...

Furioso, lanzó el bloc de dibujo contra la pared y desahogó la opresión en su pecho con un largo y sonoro grito.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Smith... ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo?" inquirió Eren al entrar a la cocina y encontrarse con dicho hombre, que sonrió.<p>

"Oh, no te preocupes Eren. Sólo vine por otro six pack, ya llegaron más invitados y tu papá está atendiéndolos..." explicó. "¿Qué tal tus amigos?"

"Bien, gracias," contestó Eren, sorprendido por los buenos modales de Erwin. Quizá en verdad se había equivocado al sospechar de él, porque en verdad parecía una buena persona. Aunque claro, el hecho de que sus sospechas disminuyeran no significaba que sus ganas de hablar con él lo hicieran. Después de todo, él había conocido a Levi en vida mejor que Eren, y ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle al respecto.

"Umm... Doctor, yo—"

"Llámame Erwin, por favor. Después de todo soy tío de dos de tus amigos, aunque casi no frecuento a los Reiss..." sonrió a modo de disculpa. Eren fingió una sonrisa por educación.

"Está bien... Erwin," lo complació. "Escuche, quizá sonará un poco extraño pero quería preguntarle sobre—"

Un terrible alarido se escuchó, interrumpiendo a Eren y llamando su atención. De pronto, la cocina se puso más fría; y Levi se apareció frente a él con las facciones desencajadas por la furia y un aura visible y oscura que le rodeaba. Eren sintió su piel erizarse. ¿Qué tenía Levi ahora? Nunca lo había visto así.

"¡EREN!" exclamó, haciéndole frente. "¡¿Quisieras explicarme qué demonios—?!"

"Whoa, hace frío aquí, ¿no?" comentó Erwin, frotándose los brazos y capturando la atención de Levi, que se detuvo en sus reclamos de inmediato al reconocerle. El aura amenazadora a su alrededor se disolvió en el aire, y su rostro cambió de la furia al miedo en un instante.

"Eres... tú..." murmuró temblorosamente. Eren abrió los ojos como platos al notar aquella reacción, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Levi desapareció.

"¡Levi!" exclamó Eren. Iba a buscarlo en algún lugar de la casa, cuando sintió la mano de Erwin posarse en su hombro para detenerlo. Se volvió hacia el rubio, que portaba una expresión preocupada.

"¿Eren? ¿Está todo bien?" preguntó. Por supuesto, debía de parecer un loco. Tenía que recordar que él era el único capaz de ver y escuchar a Levi.

"S-sí, lo siento," tartamudeó. "Si me disculpa, tengo que atender un asunto..." se excusó y subió las escaleras antes de que Erwin pudiera preguntar.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? De un momento a otro Levi había pasado de una presencia amenazadora a una presencia aterrorizada. ¿Acaso simplemente era que se había reencontrado con su pasado? O en verdad… ¿Erwin tenía algo más que ver en todo aquello?

Eren tan sólo rogaba que Levi no se hubiera ido. Y así era, porque lo encontró en el primer lugar donde buscó: el estudio. Levi estaba sentado en el piso, arrancando frenéticamente las páginas del bloc de dibujo.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco. Mierda, ¡cómo lo había olvidado! Debió haberlo escondido mejor...

"¡¿Levi, qué diablos te pasa?!" exigió Eren al verlo como un niño haciendo un berrinche. Levi levantó la vista; sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y de rabia. Pero sobre todo, de miedo.

"Juraste que no investigarías nada sobre mí..." comenzó en voz baja y dolida, causando que Eren sintiera terrible remordimiento. "Hiciste un jodido juramento, maldita escoria... Y dime... ¡¿Qué es esto?!" clamó, tomando el cuaderno y arrojándoselo con fiereza. "¡¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?! ¡¿Para qué lo trajiste?!"

"¿Hablas de Erw—?"

"¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero oír su puto nombre!" espetó el fantasma, llevándose las manos a las orejas y sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo conocías?!"

"Levi... ¿Qué te hizo?" inquirió Eren en voz baja.

"¡No lo sé!" explotó Levi, poniéndose de pie. "¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Y no quiero hacerlo!"

"¡Pero _tienes_ qué!" clamó Eren de vuelta. "Si lo haces, podríamos ponerle fin a esto..."

"¡¿Y qué pasaría conmigo entonces?!" dijo Levi, desafiante y herido. "Acaso lo que tú quieres... ¿es deshacerte de mí?"

Eren le dedicó una mirada lastimera. ¿En verdad esa había parecido su intención?

"Jamás dije eso..." se justificó. Su voz tembló con tristeza, y por un momento casi conmueve a Levi. Casi, de no ser porque se sentía como si la persona a la que amaba le hubiese clavado un puñal por la espalda.

"Pero es lo que quieres, ¡¿verdad?!" rezongó. "¡Por eso me traicionaste!"

"Bueno, ¡lo admito!" aceptó Eren con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. "¡Soy un jodido traidor! Pero Levi, tenía que saber más de ti..." explicó, acercándose a Levi y posando sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro.

"Tenía que saber quién eras..."

A pesar de que estaba tratando de impedirlo, el fantasma no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por el comportamiento y las razones de Eren. Envolvió el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

"Soy Levi... ¿Acaso no te basta con eso?" murmuró en tono afligido.

Eren sorbió la nariz.

"Bueno... Sí, pero..."

"Una vez me dijiste que el espíritu es lo más puro que puede existir, porque el espíritu es eterno..." comenzó Levi, rompiendo el contacto visual para después volverlo a establecer, esta vez con un ceño fruncido. "¿O también fueron más de tus mentiras, como tu jodida promesa?"

"No, Levi, ¡te amo!" exclamó Eren apasionadamente, sosteniéndolo más fuerte aunque Levi no intentaba escapar. "Te amo por ti, no importa qué seas... Pero tienes que entender que también hay otras personas. Aún hay otras personas que me importan y que todavía puedo salvar, y ya que tú te negabas a ayudarme…"

"…decidiste obligarme, ¿no es así?" espetó Levi con una media sonrisa venenosa. "Quisiste encajonarme, para que ya no tuviera otra maldita opción."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Por Dios, ¡sólo escúchate!" recriminó el moreno. "Levi, ¡no todo se trata de ti!"

"¡Eso lo sé!" rugió Levi, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Eren. "Sé que tienes a tu papá, y a tus amigos, y tu carrera… Por eso he tratado de interferir lo menos posible desde que llegué aquí… ¡¿Y así es como me lo pagas?!"

"Levi, ¡lo único que yo quiero es un nombre!" suplicó Eren, exasperado. "Sólo dime, por favor… ¿Quién fue?"

"¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! Y joder, ¡no pienso recordarlo, NUNCA! ¡Aunque me tenga que quedar atrapado así para siempre!" protestó, iracundo. "Y sabes, Eren…" añadió, acercándose al moreno una vez más; "si tan sólo te esforzaras un poquito más en ver más allá de lo que tú sientes… quizá podrías notar lo mucho que me cuesta todo esto," suspiró; "la energía que gasto aquí, y el jodido miedo que me atormenta todo el tiempo. Nunca vas a entender que se siente haber sido asesinado," se encogió y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, vulnerable. "Y para colmo... rompiste tu promesa, y ya no puedo confiar en ti nunca más," sentenció.

"¿D-de qué hablas?" inquirió Eren, temiéndose lo peor. Levi parpadeó. Su rostro no denotaba expresión alguna, el brillo en sus ojos se había perdido.

"Es claro que tenemos metas diferentes," dijo. "Así que te dejo en paz."

"¡¿Qué?! N-no, Levi, ¡no puedes hacer esto!" bramó Eren, pero Levi no escuchó más. Su espíritu se desvaneció una vez más, aunque esta vez, algo le decía a Eren que era diferente. Se sintió morir por un segundo cuando la presencia entre sus brazos se disolvió, pero de pronto una profunda ira lo invadió.

"Bien, ¡vete!" recriminó al aire. "¡Maldito egoísta, nadie te necesita!" exclamó destrozado, pateando el bloc y rompiendo en un llanto ruidoso y desesperado. Escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse y a algunas personas rodearlo, pero las ignoró. El dolor que sentía era demasiado profundo como para prestarle atención a lo demás. La vida había perdido su sentido, y todo por su maldita culpa.

"¡¿Eren?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!" logró escuchar la voz de Armin a su lado, e incluso sentir sus brazos rodeándole. A través de las lágrimas incluso pudo distinguir a Jean, a su padre, e incluso a Erwin; todos observándolo con preocupación y haciendo más preguntas que Eren no respondió, porque de repente el dolor lo consumió por completo y todo se puso negro.


	8. Capítulo 8: Imprevistos

**A/N: **_Hey! Creo que no hay mucho que decir, excepto que creo que se sorprenderán por cosas que pasan en este cap (?) sólo quedan dos más, así que las cosas ya empiezan a revelarse :3_

_bueno, como siempre, espero que me digan qué les pareció en los reviews :) y bueno, sin más preambulo, aqui el cap :D_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 8.<strong>

**Imprevistos**

* * *

><p>El semestre ya había terminado y ahora sólo quedaba prepararse para los exámenes ordinarios, lo que significaba que Eren había pasado mucho tiempo en casa esos últimos días. Sin embargo, estudiar había sido prácticamente imposible, porque no podía dejar de mirar hacia el cráneo que descansaba en su tocador y lamentarse por la pérdida de Levi.<p>

"Te extraño," murmuró después de una semana, con el libro de Anatomía abierto en una página que ni siquiera estaba leyendo. "Y si estuvieras aquí te diría lo mucho que lo siento," se arrepintió, pero no servía de nada. En la habitación todo permaneció igual. Las cuencas vacías del cráneo lo miraban sin mirarlo; ignorándolo, casi burlándose de él. Eren suspiró, a pesar de que algo le decía que había arruinado todo definitivamente, aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Levi se compadeciera de él y apareciera. Pero no era así. Lo había traicionado, y no lo merecía.

Bajó las escaleras, un refrigerio lo distraería. Además, no tenía ánimos de estudiar. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si tenía que repetir el semestre.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su padre. Al parecer acababa de llegar del trabajo, porque todavía traía la bata puesta.

"Oh, Eren," dijo Grisha a forma de saludo. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Eren hizo una mueca, malhumorado. "Mejor," replicó de mala gana.

"Qué bien. Me diste un buen susto ese día. Pero recuerda que es normal sentirse así después de una pérdida..."

Eren sabía que Grisha se refería a aquel día en que Levi se había esfumado para siempre y él había quedado tan destrozado e incapaz de contenerse que había hecho una escena que preocupó a todos. Su papá lo había obligado a reposar unos cuantos días después del incidente y, extrañamente, había estado muy al pendiente de su hijo. Sin embargo, después de ver que Eren se mantenía estable —algo deprimido, pero estable—, volvió a su rutina normal de sobrecargarse con trabajo. Le había dicho varias veces que era normal sentir la pérdida de sus amigos, como si tratara de consolarlo. Eren sentía la sangre hervirle cada vez que Grisha decía esas cosas. Ni siquiera lo conocía bien ni sabía todo lo que le pasaba, no tenía derecho a decirle que todo iba a estar bien y esas estupideces que sólo eran mentiras y que su padre ni siquiera sentía. Así que cuando trató de empezar con el mismo sermón de siempre, Eren explotó al fin.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que me pasa!" exclamó. Grisha lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, totalmente tomado por sorpresa.

"Eren..."

"No, nada de '_Eren..._' ¡¿Por qué no sigues tus propios putos consejos, papá?! ¡Mamá lleva muerta más de cinco años, y tú no has podido superarlo!"

"¡Eren! ¡No me hables así!" exigió Grisha, ligeramente amenazador.

"¡No me des órdenes! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirme nada cuando tú ni siquiera estás aquí!"

"¡Sabes que tengo que trabajar! Me parto el maldito lomo para darte una vida digna, ¡¿y así es como me agradeces?!"

"¡No, papá! ¡Tú no te partes el maldito lomo para darme una vida digna!" rezongó Eren, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. "¡Lo haces para olvidar! Eres un maldito egoísta, ¡eso es lo único que eres!"

"¡Se acabó, jovencito, estás castigado!" finalizó Grisha, perdiendo la paciencia. Eren lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los puños y respirando agitado.

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Ni siquiera intentas escucharme porque sabes que tengo razón! Papá, ¡soy tu hijo! Sé que sólo quedamos tú y yo, pero... ¡somos familia! Aún me tienes a mí, entonces... ¿por qué tratas de alejarme? Deberíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro, en lugar de estar peleando o ignorándonos todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?"

"Hijo..." musitó Grisha, conmovido. Eren temblaba de furia y con lágrimas en los ojos, que se derramaron cuando sintió los brazos de su padre rodearlo y apretarlo contra su pecho fuertemente.

"Te pareces tanto a ella," susurró con voz ahogada. Eren sintió sus ojos arder y se apretó más contra él. "Cada vez que te veo... es como si la viera a ella, y no puedo soportarlo..."

"Pero yo no soy ella," replicó Eren, levantando la vista. Pocas veces había visto a Grisha llorar.

"Lo sé, y he actuado como un tonto. Estoy seguro de que si tu mamá te viera ahora, estaría muy orgullosa."

"¿Tú crees?" inquirió Eren, zafándose del abrazo y enjugándose las lágrimas. Grisha hizo lo mismo y asintió.

"Sí, y también Mikasa," de repente se puso serio; "Eren, por favor perdóname. La verdad es que... todo este tiempo, creía que si me alejaba de ti podría olvidarla. Pero no puedo," exhaló, y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste. "Ahora entiendo que debería estar agradecido porque gracias a ti, puedo recordarla."

"Papá," susurró Eren con voz quebrada. "No hay nada que perdonar."

Volvieron a abrazarse, y cuando se soltaron Grisha le revolvió el pelo a su hijo, aunque éste ya fuera más alto que él.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar?" ofreció. El rostro de Eren se iluminó.

"¡Sí! Oh, espera, sólo deja me cambio," dijo. Grisha aceptó y Eren regresó a su cuarto, tan sólo para encontrarse con su amante, esperándolo en la habitación.

"¡¿Levi?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" exclamó incrédulo. Los labios de Levi chocaron contra los de él y por un momento se dejó llevar, pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Se separó, confundido. "¿No estabas enojado conmigo?" inquirió. Levi lo miró serio.

"No estaba enojado."

Eren arqueó una ceja. "¿Ah no?"

Levi negó con la cabeza.

"Estaba encabronado, triste y decepcionado," listó, haciendo que Eren sintiera una punzada de remordimiento. "Pero después comencé a extrañarte como no tienes una maldita idea, y me puse a pensar..." su ceño se arrugó, mostrando su vulnerabilidad. Alzó la mirada, topándose con los ojos de Eren, y admitió:

"Mocoso, tienes razón. Yo ya estoy muerto, ya nadie puede salvarme... Pero hay más personas a las que sí. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta," se disculpó sinceramente, acto que conmovió a Eren. El moreno negó fervientemente con la cabeza, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Levi.

"No, Levi, yo lo lamento," dijo. "Tú también tenías razón en que jamás me esforcé en comprenderte. Pasaste por algo muy traumático, y es completamente entendible si no quieres recordarlo..."

"No, Eren, ¡quiero ayudarte!" insistió Levi.

Eren lo miró, desconcertado.

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando me enojé contigo, apenas pasaron unos dos días cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Traté de corporeizarme, pero por alguna extraña razón... no podía," explicó el pelinegro, notablemente arrepentido. "Podía verte, lamentándote, y joder, quería disculparme con tantas ganas... Pero no _podía_, mierda. Es por eso que me tardé tanto en aparecer," se justificó. Eren sintió un peso desaparecer de sus hombros, al menos ahora entendía que Levi sí lo había perdonado, y que aún lo quería. No obstante, el alivio que sintió pronto se esfumó cuando Levi agregó con dolor:

"Mocoso... creo que mi tiempo aquí se está acabando. Supongo que era de esperarse, pero... si me voy a ir pronto, al menos me gustaría ayudarte a terminar con esto," aceptó al fin, pero Eren ya no lo escuchaba. Su mente se había perdido desde _'mi tiempo aquí se está acabando'_.

"Ir... ¿a dónde?" preguntó Eren con voz temblorosa. Levi le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce.

"Eso me gustaría saber."

"No... ¡No puedes irte!" vociferó Eren, abrazando a Levi con todas sus fuerzas, como si así pudiera evitar lo inevitable. Levi dejó que lo abrazara, y limpió una lágrima cuando Eren lo soltó con una expresión desgarradora.

"Eren... ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano," canturreó Levi, acariciando su mejilla. "Apenas y me puedo quedar unas horas en tu mundo, a lo mucho unos pocos días... ¿y en serio esperabas un jodido _'para siempre'_?" dijo sardónicamente, aunque a él también le estaba doliendo. No quería separarse de Eren, y por más iluso que sonara... En algún rincón dentro de sí, él también había deseado por su jodido _'para siempre'_, por imposible que eso fuera. Eren se dobló hacia adelante, con gruesas lágrimas surcando su rostro.

"No..." sollozó; "a-aunque supongo que... s-siempre tuve un poco de esperanza..." admitió, enjugándose las lágrimas. Levi sintió su inerte corazón romperse, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

"No llores," dijo con la voz más firme que pudo. "Yo tampoco quiero que pase, y tengo mucho miedo de lo que me vaya a ocurrir ahora..." se estremeció; "pero... Oh, diablos, esto va a sonar tan cursi..." puso los ojos en blanco y después esbozó una media sonrisa. "Cualquiera que sea la razón por la que tuve un poco más de tiempo aquí, estoy agradecido. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido mejor..." bajó la mirada, tímido; pero después volvió a ver a Eren a los ojos, apartándole unos cabellos de la frente, y suspiró. "Ni de haberte amado."

Los ojos de Eren casi se salen de sus órbitas ante la revelación. "Levi..." musitó perplejo. Si Levi todavía estuviera vivo, sabía que se habría sonrojado.

"Te amo, mocoso," enfatizó. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eren, al fin digiriendo las palabras.

"¡Yo también te amo!" exclamó, inclinándose para besarlo con ternura y pasión. Levi devolvió el beso, y poco a poco fueron subiendo de temperatura hasta que la lengua de Eren se introdujo en la boca de Levi y viceversa. Eren apretó a Levi contra su cuerpo, mientras que Levi tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amante y lo acercó más hacia sí. El moreno suspiró dentro del beso y recorrió la espalda ancha de Levi, hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero. Lo acarició con algo de rudeza, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta de parte de Levi, quien posó las manos sobre el pecho del estudiante, sintiéndolo por encima de la camisa, y acariciando su abdomen levemente marcado. Trastabillaron hasta la cama, pero no fue hasta cuando cayeron sobre el mullido colchón que Levi se percató de lo que estaba pasando y rompió el contacto.

"No," se negó con los labios palpitantes cuando Eren intentó besarlo otra vez. "No podemos arriesgarnos a perder más tiempo. Tenemos que resolver esto ya."

Eren lo miró por un instante antes de ponerse de pie con expresión angustiada. Sabía que si lo hacían, Levi terminaría desapareciendo, y si desaparecía...

"¿Esto es un adiós?" inquirió con miedo y dolor. Levi se incorporó y trató de sonreír a forma de disculpa cuando notó que los ojos de Eren se estaban poniendo llorosos de nuevo, pero salió más como una mueca.

"Lo siento," susurró. La expresión de Eren se descompuso y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretujándolo y rompiendo en llanto.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo," murmuró entre sollozos. "Gracias por todo. Te amo," repitió; "y te voy a extrañar."

"Eren..." dijo Levi en voz baja, escondiéndose en su hombro. Hubiera deseado ser capaz de llorar, porque esa angustia contenida lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

"Está bien," se repuso Eren, soltándose y limpiándose el rostro. Fingió una sonrisa, a lo que Levi sólo lo miró con preocupación. "Ya, estoy bien... No te preocupes, se me pasará," sorbió la nariz. "Pero tienes razón, debemos resolver esto primero."

Levi asintió. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, pensando en el hombre rubio, Erwin Smith, y tratando de recordar. Varias memorias cruzaron su mente, algunas felices, otras no tanto. Y de pronto...

"¡Ah!" exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, grises y alterados. Eren parpadeó asustado cuando Levi se le lanzó y lo tomó por la camiseta, temblando. "Eren, ese hombre, Erwin..."

De repente, se escuchó un gran barullo proveniente de la planta baja. Eren pronto se percató de que eran voces masculinas, y miró a Levi con preocupación. "Espera un momento, voy a ver si papá está bien," dijo, liberándose del agarre de Levi con delicadeza y bajando las escaleras. A pesar de que le había dicho que esperara, Levi bajó después de Eren. El escándalo también había llamado su atención, y le preocupaba. Ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando notaron a un Grisha visiblemente alterado discutiendo con la policía.

"...les estoy diciendo, ¡esto es un terrible error! ¡No hay manera en que mi hijo haya hecho eso!" rezongaba. Eren arrugó el ceño.

"¿Papá?" inquirió. Acto reflejo los presentes voltearon a verle. El miedo era visible en las facciones de su padre.

"Eren..." dijo, como si lamentara que hubiera aparecido en ese momento. Eren les echó un vistazo a los dos policías que lo miraban con desconfianza y sospecha. Se sintió ansioso, aunque no estaba seguro por qué.

"¿Qué hace la policía aquí?" inquirió. Entonces, ambos hombres se acercaron a Eren. "¿Q-qué quieren?" insistió el moreno, tratando de retroceder pero uno de ellos lo tomó por las muñecas y lo esposó.

"Eren Jaeger, está usted arrestado. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra," sentenció. "Tiene derecho a consultar un abogado antes y durante un interrogatorio. En caso de no poder pagar un abogado, el Estado le proporcionará uno sin costo."

"¿Qué?" espetó Eren, perplejo. "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!"

El otro policía le mostró la orden de arresto, en donde se le acusaba... ¡¿POR ASESINATO?!

"¡¿QUÉ?!" ladró Eren. "¡NO SOY UN ASESINO! ¡Están cometiendo un grave error!" lloriqueó. Para colmo, también se le acusaba por las muertes de Mikasa y Annie, que si bien había la sospecha de que no hubieran sido accidentales, tampoco estaba confirmado que hubieran sido homicidios... hasta ahora. Pero no importó cuánto trató de resistirse, o cuánto él y su padre —e incluso Levi, aunque fuera en vano— gritaran y suplicaran; los oficiales no escuchaban. Obligaron a Eren a subirse a una patrulla, frente a las expresiones desesperadas de Grisha y Levi. Eren golpeó el vidrio, llorando gruesas lágrimas y gritando por ayuda, por su papá, como si fuera un niño pequeño de nuevo. Levi se quedó congelado ante la terrible escena, y Grisha trató de consolar a su hijo inútilmente, posando su mano sobre la ventanilla de la patrulla antes de que se lo llevaran.

"Eren, tranquilo... Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sacarte de ahí lo más pronto posible," juró, aunque de momento se sentía terriblemente impotente. "Te amo hijo, sé fuerte," se despidió, llorando intensamente mientras la patrulla avanzaba y dejándoles con la visión amarga de Eren, asustado y golpeando la ventanilla con desesperación.

Apenas se fueron, Grisha se deshizo en llanto. Levi sintió lástima al ver al hombre, sabiendo que lo último que quedaba de su familia le estaba siendo arrebatado y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

"Tranquilo," le dijo, aunque no podía oírlo. "No sé cómo, pero voy a sacar a Eren de ahí," agregó con determinación. Cerró los puños y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, listo para afrontarse a ese mundo al que alguna vez había pertenecido, pero ahora le aterraba. Ya no importaba, de todas formas. Su pasado había vuelto a ser parte de sí, y su presente —Eren— ya no estaba ahí. Ya no tenía nada para aferrarse a ese hogar. Así que atravesó la puerta, y voló.

* * *

><p><em>Levi subió al subterráneo, como diario hacía. Miró a la gente a su alrededor, el joven moreno no se encontraba entre ellos. Era de esperarse, la verdad. Eren no tomaba el subterráneo de mañana, sólo por la tarde. Aun así, Levi se reprendió internamente por albergar esa pequeña esperanza.<em>

_Suspiró. No podía evitarlo. Después de todo, su enamoramiento con el moreno era una de las razones por las que había decidido que terminaría con Erwin. Mas no era sólo eso. Ya llevaba un tiempo en que su relación se había debilitado, Erwin había cambiado. Levi no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo, sólo lo sentía. Era como si de un día para otro todo el amor en los ojos de Erwin se hubiera esfumado, y hubiera sido reemplazado por frialdad y simple deseo carnal. Sí, en el ámbito sexual su relación podía seguir yendo viendo en popa, pero no en el ámbito amoroso._

_Y entonces, pasó. Levi ya se había fijado en ese muchacho de ojos verdes que llevaba la bata con el escudo de Trost, que lo miraba de reojo _—_según él discretamente, sí claro_—_ durante el trayecto vespertino. Al principio no le había llamado la atención. Era sólo un mocoso._

_Sin embargo, poco a poco había ido notando las miradas tan significativas que el muchacho le mandaba, aunque duraran sólo un instante. Y también ese discreto rubor en sus mejillas que aparecía cuando volvía a ver hacia otro lado, pretendiendo actuar normal. Ni para qué negarlo, Levi se había sentido ligeramente conmovido y halagado por esos pequeños gestos, así que comenzó a saludar al joven cuando se lo encontraba, ya fuera en el subterráneo o en la facultad. La forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cuando lo hacía no tenía precio, como si fuera un niño abriendo los regalos de cumpleaños. Y poco a poco, Eren fue devolviendo los saludos incómodamente._

_Eren Jaeger, se enteró después de su nombre. Oh, claro. Hijo del conocido médico._

_No obstante, esas pequeñas interacciones no significaban mucho para Levi, al menos no en un principio. Su relación con Erwin era bastante estable y lo satisfacía en todos los aspectos posibles, así que, ¿para qué buscar a alguien más? Eren era tierno, pero no pasaba de ser un admirador contemplando a su estrella favorita desde lejos._

_Hasta claro, el notorio cambio en Erwin. Su relación se había desgastado tanto que incluso había influenciado el arte de Levi: Erwin solía ser su única musa, pero últimamente Levi había comenzado a notar que Eren también tenía facciones bastante atractivas como para ser capturadas en papel. Todavía había dibujado a Erwin una vez más, pero ya no era lo mismo. Incluso sus trazos lo demostraban; antes minuciosamente cuidadosos, en el último retrato del rubio se notaban un poco menos trabajados._

_Y apenas el día anterior, después de su tercer bosquejo de Jaeger, le había ayudado a estudiar y Eren se le había confesado. Incluso habían compartido un beso que, por más corto que fuera, había despertado en Levi emociones de las que ya se había olvidado._

_Era por eso que se había decidido a terminar con Erwin de una vez por todas. Al menos esperaba que el rubio lo comprendiera y que pudieran seguir en buenos términos después de eso._

_Levi bajó en su parada, cercana al Hospital General de Shinganshina. Miró su reloj, estaba a tiempo para la clase práctica de Cirugía._

_La clase pasó sin mucho que contar, lo mismo de siempre. Sus compañeros de equipo; Petra, Auruo, Eld y Gunther lo invitaron a almorzar cuando terminó, pero Levi se negó, argumentando que tenía que esperar a alguien. Cuando al fin sus amigos se fueron, Levi le mandó un mensaje de texto a Erwin para indicarle que estaba a la salida del hospital, y que bajara cuando pudiera. Erwin no respondió, pero se apareció después de unos veinte minutos._

_Apenas Levi lo vio salir, caminó hacia el ala este del edificio, donde había un gran bote de basura donde tiraban la mayoría de los desechos. Debido a esto, rara vez había gente por ahí, lo que lo hacía una buena ubicación para sus encuentros furtivos cuando coincidían en el hospital; además de que era como una especie de callejón pequeño, brindándoles más privacidad._

_Erwin lo seguía, varios metros atrás y actuando desinteresadamente. No se podían dar el lujo a presumir su relación, aunque después de eso no habría más relación que presumir._

_Apenas se encontraron ambos en el callejón, Erwin acorraló a Levi contra la pared y dejó una mordida en su cuello, sacándole un par de gemidos al pelinegro. Las cosas de ambos cayeron al piso por la brusca acción. Levi reaccionó y empujó a Erwin hasta la pared para apartarlo._

_Tal vez no lo aparentaba, pero Levi era bastante fuerte. Incluso más que Erwin._

_"¿Qué te pasa, bastardo?" se quejó, sobándose el cuello y limpiándose la saliva._

_Erwin parpadeó, perplejo; mas pronto recuperó su compostura y le lanzó una mirada provocativa, acorralándolo entre sus brazos una vez más._

_"Te deseo," murmuró, su aliento caliente golpeando los labios de Levi. Pero no, por más tentador que fuera, eso ya no podía continuar._

_"Aléjate de mí," espetó Levi, fulminándolo con la mirada. "No vine a eso, maldito viejo calenturiento."_

_Erwin arqueó una ceja, divertido._

_"Entonces, ¿a qué viniste? ¿Seguro que no quieres que te estrelle contra la pared y te tome un par de fotos indecentes antes de que te folle hasta que pierdas la conciencia?" sugirió Erwin, seductor. Se inclinó para alcanzar el oído de Levi. "Traje mi cámara..."_

_El rubor subió a las mejillas del estudiante. Joder, Erwin sabía cómo calentarlo; cuando no era posándole eróticamente para un dibujo, era haciéndolo posar para sus fotografías. Era como un intercambio artístico de sus pasiones. Erwin debía de tener ya una centena de fotos eróticas de Levi en esa maldita Polaroid._

_Y entonces, el recuerdo de dos orbes color verde profundo lo hicieron reaccionar..._

_"No, ¡suéltame!" ladró. "Ves, éste es el puto problema contigo. No sé qué te está pasando, pero ya ni siquiera me tratas como una persona, sólo como tu jodido objeto sexual. ¡Pero ya basta! ¡Lo nuestro se acabó!"_

_"¡¿Qué?!" espetó Erwin. "Quieres decir que... ¡¿Viniste a terminarme?!"_

_"¡Sí!" respondió Levi. Se dio una palmada en la frente. "Mierda, quería hacer esto bien, pero supongo que es imposible. Eres una bestia, y me enamoré de alguien más."_

_Los ojos de Erwin brillaron amenazadoramente. "¿Qué?" musitó._

_Levi asintió. "Se llama Eren, es el hijo del Doctor Jaeger, quizá lo conozcas. Es inocente, y le gusto... Quiero intentar algo con él, Erwin. Tú y yo ya no funcionamos. Ambos cambiamos y lo sabes. Por favor entiéndelo."_

_Erwin negó con la cabeza. Estaba respirando agitadamente y apretando la mandíbula, cosa que asustó a Levi un poco porque Erwin nunca perdía la compostura. Pero esa persona ya no era el Erwin que él conocía. Era sólo un extraño._

_"¡No!" vociferó. Tomó las muñecas de Levi y las levantó, azotándolo contra la pared. "Levi, ¡eres MÍO!"_

_"¡Aggh!" se quejó Levi. "¡No soy un objeto, maldito bastardo!"_

_"¡Lo eres para mí!" respondió el rubio. "No sé quién eres... qué tienes... que este jodido cuerpo te desea tanto, ¡maldita sea!"_

_"¡Erwin, estás actuando como un loco!" exclamó Levi. Trató de zafarse, pero no podía. Comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¡¿qué estaba pasando?! ¡Él era más fuerte que Erwin! Estaba aplicando toda su fuerza, ¡¿por qué demonios no pasaba nada?! Miró con terror a su agresor; las facciones desencajadas, la fuerza sobrehumana, el fuego en sus ojos... Ya no había rastro de Erwin Smith. Era como si hubiera sido poseído por alguna bestia._

_Algo en la mente de Levi le dijo que la situación estaba fuera de su control. Esto ya no era algo natural, y lo confirmó cuando los ojos de Erwin cambiaron a un color rojo carmesí y sus pupilas, antes redondas, se volvieron una pequeña línea vertical. Sonrió, y su dentadura humana había sido reemplazada por dientes filosos para desgarrar carne sin ninguna dificultad. Su lengua se volvió más larga y oscura._

_Levi comenzó a temblar sin control. "¡¿Qué putas_—?!"

_"Si no vas a ser mío," lo interrumpió Erwin en tono sombrío; "entonces no serás de nadie más."_

_"¡NO_—_!" el grito de Levi fue interrumpido cuando filosas garras atravesaron su torso y arrebataron su corazón. El cuerpo inerte cayó al piso con un golpe sordo, y pronto comenzó a llenarse de sangre, mientras Erwin se deleitaba con el caliente y húmedo órgano vital._

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, Levi, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado conservarte a mi lado," musitó Erwin, acariciando el cráneo del reciente cadáver con algo irónicamente similar al cariño. "Eras uno de los pocos humanos por los que este cuerpo sentía verdadero aprecio."<em>

_Ni diez minutos habían sido necesarios para que Erwin devorara a su presa por completo. Se chupó los dedos, manchados de sangre. Al menos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pasó la lengua por sus dientes, ya no eran filosos. Sonrió. No podía verse, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos ya habían regresado a su fachada normal también._

_Había lamido la mayor parte de la sangre que Levi había derramado, pero habían quedado bastantes manchas y salpicaduras, sobre todo en la ropa. Oh, bueno, no es como que importara mucho. De todas formas no podrían descubrirlo._

_A diferencia de sus demás víctimas, Levi no había sido planeado. Armin probablemente lo regañaría, pero mientras se asegurara de borrar toda la evidencia estaría bien. Hmm, bueno. Había valido la pena. Últimamente había sentido mucha hambre y convivir con humanos todo el día no ayudaba mucho para controlar sus instintos. Al menos Levi ayudaría a calmarlo por un buen rato._

_Iba a esfumarse antes de que alguien inoportuno lo descubriera, pero sintió un poco de ansiedad. Los restos de Levi reposaban en el piso, y por extraño que fuera, el cuerpo del que se había adueñado sentía una conexión hacia ellos._

_Suspiró. Tomó su portafolio, que antes había caído al piso. Estaba algo manchado, pero lo ignoró. Abrió el portafolio y sacó una vieja cámara. Sin demorarse demasiado en ello, tomó una fotografía de los restos de Levi. Había una leyenda de que las cámaras podían atrapar los espíritus de las personas. Quizá era pura mierda, pero cierta parte de sí esperaba que fuera cierto. Así tendría a Levi para acompañarlo por siempre. Como debía ser._

_Y ahora, sólo tenía que planear su lenta venganza contra Eren Jaeger por arrebatarle lo que era suyo._


	9. Capítulo 9: Fausto

**A/N: **_Aqui nuevo cap! asdasdas, ya es el penúltimo u.u pero en este se explica mejor qué rayos es Erwin XD jajaja, lamento haberlas dejado con la duda. Me gustó que trataran de adivinar que es Erwin, por ahí dijeron que vampiro, ghoul, demonio, pseudo-Sebastian (mi favorita XD) solo diré que si hubo algunas que le atinaron, pero no diré quienes para que lean el cap :3 MUAJAJAJA -ok no- bueh, espero que les guste y que resuelva sus dudas C: trataré de subir el próximo en estos días, estoy ansiosa por escribir el final :DD disfruten el cap! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 9.<strong>

**Fausto**

* * *

><p>Los Smith habían tenido una mansión enorme desde tiempos inmemoriales. Era de esperarse que a pesar de las remodelaciones que se habían hecho a lo largo de los años, la casa siguiera manteniendo su esencia del pasado. Era especialmente notorio a lo largo de los pasillos, donde además lucían fotografías —y más atrás, pinturas— de los antepasados de la familia. Uno de los más antiguos era el Comandante Erwin Smith, del cual desgraciadamente no se tenía mucha información. Su pintura colgaba orgullosamente, resaltando sus ojos azules, su rostro varonil y marcado con las facciones perfectamente definidas y los cabellos rubios impecablemente peinados. Portaba su uniforme militar: una chaqueta color café y una corbata de bolo verde. Él era la razón por la que habían bautizado así al doctor Erwin, ya que desde que había nacido el parecido había sido increíble —a pesar de que todos los Smith compartían más o menos las mismas características, esta vez era aún más notorio— y sólo se había ido acentuando con el paso de los años.<p>

Y en efecto, Erwin había sentido una extraña fascinación por ese antepasado en especial desde que era niño. Razón por la cual siempre había tratado de conseguir información sobre él, pero siempre encontraba lo mismo: Comandante de una vieja organización militar conocida como "la Legión de Reconocimiento"; frío, rebelde, loco. Combatía a bestias llamadas "titanes" que se creían ser antepasados de los seres humanos. Los titanes no poseían inteligencia y devoraban humanos aunque no los necesitaban para sobrevivir. Por poco habían causado la extinción de la humanidad, que para protegerse había construido tres murallas concéntricas detrás de las cuales se refugiaron. No obstante, esa teoría había sido descartada debido a que no se habían encontrado pruebas de que los dichosos titanes existieran, y ahora la mayoría de los científicos la tomaban como un chiste de mal gusto o parte del folclor de algunas culturas europeas, como los vampiros.

Y sin embargo, Erwin creía en ellos. De no haber sentido una vocación por la Medicina, probablemente se hubiera dedicado a probar su existencia y limpiar el honor del antepasado con el que sentía esa bizarra conexión. Pero de eso se estaba encargado su sobrino, Armin Arlert; con quien siempre había tenido una relación cercana a pesar de que el parentesco de sangre no lo era tanto. Pero Armin era como un pequeño Erwin: inteligente, audaz; y hasta cierto punto frío y algo manipulador. Desde que sólo era un niño, Armin se le pegaba en las grandes reuniones familiares para que Erwin le contara historias que lo dejaban fascinado. Conforme Armin fue creciendo, Erwin se fue abriendo más sobre su permanente intriga respecto al turbio pasado de los Smith y las teorías sobre los titanes; y por supuesto, Armin había quedado insatisfecho por la falta de saber. Su tío había influenciado tanto su vida que cuando llegó la hora, Armin se había decidido por la carrera de ciencias geológicas; sólo para ir a viajes de investigación y excavaciones para encontrar pruebas de los titanes. Tenía la suerte de que su brillantez y originalidad —nadie se tomaba lo de los titanes en serio— habían llamado la atención del excéntrico pero reconocido científico Dot Pixis; quien pronto lo había aceptado como parte de su equipo a pesar de su nula experiencia. Se habían ido a en una expedición por viejos pueblos y ruinas europeas, donde habían escuchado muchas leyendas y teorías sobre los titanes. Desgraciadamente no había restos, ya que se creía que esas bestias se desintegraban cuando morían. Pero habían encontrado algo mejor: restos de un material desconocido e increíblemente resistente, del cual se creía que estaban hechas las antiguas murallas que, a su vez, eran un producto de los titanes según un mecanismo desconocido de endurecimiento.

Armin recordaba la euforia que había sentido al descubrir que después de todo, sus creencias —y las de su querido tío— podían ser verdad, y quizá pronto serían oficialmente comprobadas. Y a pesar de que la investigación era confidencial; cuando Armin regresó a su ciudad natal iba dispuesto a contarle a una sola persona, a quien sabía que le alegraría de sobremanera: su tío Erwin. Sin embargo, su alegría se vio destrozada cuando llegó y se percató de que su tío ya no era el mismo.

* * *

><p><em>La noche había caído desde hace unas horas, y un exhausto Erwin Smith abandonaba el hospital donde trabajaban. Había sido un día duro: tres cirugías de las cuales dos se habían complicado así que habían sido más largas de lo que esperaba. Pero al final, todo había salido bien.<em>

_Erwin subió al auto y revisó su celular. Había dos mensajes de Levi que sin querer no había contestado. _"Nos vemos esta noche?"_ decía el primero. Erwin sonrió. El segundo había llegado dos horas más tarde. _"Olvidalo, examen de cardio mañana."_ La sonrisa de Erwin se desvaneció. Oh, bueno, tampoco quería distraer a Levi en sus estudios. Respondió el mensaje, disculpándose por no haber contestado —aunque sabía que Levi entendía que estaba en su trabajo— y deseándole suerte en su examen. Agregó que quizá podrían verse al día siguiente y se marchó. Compró algunas flores y pasó por el cementerio, deteniéndose en la tumba del abuelo de su sobrino favorito, del cual se hacía cargo ahora. Dejó las flores y le aseguró que Armin estaría bien, que era brillante y que en ese momento estaba en una expedición, pero que pronto regresaría. Se despidió, mas cuando iba hacia la salida unos ruidos extraños capturaron su atención. Se dio la media vuelta, algo asustado, y notó una extraña silueta entre las tumbas._

_Cualquiera hubiera corrido, y Erwin sintió ese impulso, pero su curiosidad siempre había sido más fuerte. Se acercó hacia las sombras y sintió la sangre huirle del rostro y su estómago revolverse cuando notó a una extraña criatura humanoide. Estaba encorvada y sus huesos eran prominentes, debido a que casi no tenía carne que los cubriera, y la poca que tenía parecía como si se estuviera pudriendo. Tenía largas garras y colmillos para desgarrar su alimento: los restos de uno de los cadáveres del cementerio. A Erwin se le revolvió el estómago y sintió ganas de vomitar, cuando la criatura levantó su vista y fijó los ojos brillantes en él._

_Erwin se quedó paralizado. Había leído un poco sobre esas criaturas: les llamaban gules, _ghouls_ en inglés. Eran demonios que se alimentaban de la carne de cadáveres. Jamás pensó que en verdad pudieran existir._

_En cuestión de un segundo el gul ya había acorralado a Erwin contra una de las tumbas. El médico lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, congelado por el miedo y la impresión. Apestaba. El demonio tomó su cuello y abrió sus fauces en señal de que estaba por alimentarse de él._

_"¡Espera!" profirió Erwin antes de que el gul comenzara a apretar, pensando a mil por hora. "Eres un demonio, ¿no?"_

_El gul rugió en respuesta, amenazador._

_"¡N-no me comas!" rogó Erwin. "Podemos llegar a un trato."_

_El gul pareció confundido por un momento._

_"No soy ese tipo de demonio," dijo ofendido. Su voz era rasposa y profunda, apenas entendible. "Yo no como almas, sólo carne."_

_"Bueno, pero podemos hacerlo de todas formas. Creo que tengo algo que podría gustarte."_

_El gul soltó al rubio. Sonrió con ironía._

_"¿Qué me podría ofrecer un humano como tú? Soy un demonio. He vivido por siglos. No hay nada que puedas darme que me interese," se jactó con desdén._

_"¿En serio? Pues yo creo que sí," dijo Erwin. "¿No estás cansado de tener que esperar hasta la noche para comer restos de cuerpos viejos y podridos? Creo que yo..." suspiró; "podría ofrecerte alimento fresco. Trabajo en un hospital, podría darte a los pacientes que no se curarán..." meditó en voz alta. Sintió un ligero remordimiento, pero su instinto de supervivencia era más poderoso. Además, si jugaba sus cartas adecuadamente quizá podría ganar algo más que sólo conservar su vida._

_"Sí, claro," respondió la criatura con desconfianza. "¿Y tú qué ganas con eso?"_

_"Dices que has vivido miles de años, ¿no?"_

_"Así es."_

_Erwin arqueó una ceja._

_"Entonces supongo que debes saber muchas cosas."_

_El gul se limitó a mirarlo con sospecha. Asintió lentamente._

_Erwin sonrió con suficiencia. "Quiero saber quién fue el Comandante Erwin Smith. La verdadera historia. Y quiero saber todo sobre los titanes," demandó. El gul sonrió, dejando entrever los restos de carne entre sus colmillos._

_"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó, como si fuera irrelevante._

_"Sí," respondió Erwin. "¿Lo sabes?"_

_El demonio soltó una carcajada que sonó como un rugido._

_"Por supuesto. Yo estuve ahí. Pero antes..." hizo una pausa, examinando a Erwin de pies a cabeza. "Quiero tu cuerpo," exigió._

_"¿Qué?" inquirió Erwin. Esbozó una sonrisa, desconcertado. "No, no puedo darte eso. Si te apoderas de mi cuerpo sería como si muriera, y ya no podría conocer la verdadera historia."_

_"Sólo será temporal, te lo aseguro. Este aspecto no me ayuda a conseguir presas, pero si luzco como uno de ellos será más fácil," explicó la criatura. "Tranquilo, quieres conservar tu vida, ¿no?" Erwin asintió. "Aliméntame por unos cuantos meses y te devolveré tu cuerpo. Tu alma seguirá existiendo, sólo será como si estuviera dormida. No te preocupes por eso," aseguró. Al sentir la reticencia de Erwin, agregó:_

_"Anda, estoy hambriento, llevo décadas sin comer algo decente. Tú eres el que quería un trato en primer lugar, pues éstas son mis condiciones: alimento fresco y una fachada humana. A cambio te dejaré vivir y te daré la respuesta a las preguntas que siempre te has hecho. ¿Tenemos un trato?"_

_Erwin entrecerró los ojos, meditando por un momento. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era incorrecto, incluso aunque el demonio se alimentara de personas que iban a morir pronto. Pero era eso o morir ahí mismo, y Erwin aún tenía motivos para vivir. Asintió y extendió la mano con cautela, antes de murmurar:_

_"Trato hecho."_

_El gul sonrió aterradoramente. Extendió su mano huesuda y de largas garras y tomó la de Erwin, quien hizo una mueca ante la desagradable sensación. Pero entonces, antes de que fuera a soltarse, el gul dio un paso hacia en frente y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Erwin, apoderándose de él. Sus ojos resplandecieron de rojo carmesí antes de volver a la normalidad, y el nuevo 'Erwin' soltó una carcajada espeluznante; y salió del cementerio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en la gran "inversión" que acababa de hacer. Ahora que tenía el control, no había forma en que fuera a conformarse sólo con hombres moribundos, como Erwin le había ofrecido._

_Los humanos son estúpidos, pensó el gul. A pesar de que engrandecen obras como _Fausto_ o _El Retrato de Dorian Gray_, jamás aprenden de sus errores._

_Nunca debes confiar en un demonio._

* * *

><p>"¡ERWIN!"<p>

El rubio sonrió ladinamente cuando su 'sobrino' entró en su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, azotando la puerta.

"¿C-cómo pudiste?" murmuró con voz quebrada. "Está en la televisión... en las redes sociales... mis amigos no dejan de hablar de eso..."

"Armin," se acercó y trató de tocarlo, mas Armin le dio un manotazo para impedirlo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Eren?!"

Erwin lo miró, frío.

"¿Recuerdas al amigo ese de tu tío, el que trabaja en la policía?"

"Nile," dijo Armin, atando cabos. Nile y Erwin habían sido compañeros y buenos amigos desde secundaria, y aunque se habían distanciado cuando entraron a la universidad, seguía existiendo cierta complicidad entre ellos. Así que Armin no dudaba que Nile hubiera aceptado una considerable cantidad de dinero a cambio de hacerle el favor de encerrar a Eren.

"Así es," afirmó Erwin.

Armin cayó de rodillas sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Abrazó sus piernas contra su cuerpo, demasiado abrumado como para levantar la vista y mirar al monstruo en que se había convertido uno de sus mayores seres queridos.

"Pero... ¿por qué Eren?" preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Erwin sonrió con malicia. "¿Te acuerdas cuando regresaste de tu última expedición, justo después de que comenzaran los asesinatos?"

"Sí," respondió Armin, apenas audible.

Erwin continuó. "A la primera persona que fuiste a visitar —después de mí, claro— fue a ese tal Eren, y cuando regresaste estabas deprimido y enojado, ¿recuerdas por qué?" le preguntó. Armin levantó la vista tímidamente, llorando en silencio, y asintió.

"Eren solía gustarme mucho, y ese día me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien que no era yo."

_"Armin, tengo que confesarte algo," dijo Eren, poniéndose serio de repente. El rubio lo miró preocupado._

_"¿Qué cosa?" cuestionó. Eren se encogió y el rubor subió hasta sus orejas._

_"Estoy enamorado..." musitó en voz muy baja. Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron y su corazón comenzó a andar a mil por hora. ¿Había escuchado bien? A él también le gustaba Eren, pero jamás se había atrevido a decírselo por miedo a arruinar su amistad; además de que nunca habría pensado que Eren era homosexual._

_"Eren..." respondió, fascinado. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro y abrió la boca para hablar y confesar sus sentimientos, cuando el moreno lo interrumpió._

_"...Es alguien de la Facultad, y no sé si decírselo, porque es mayor y va a pensar que soy un tonto, pero es que cada vez que lo veo... ugh, no sé qué hacer, ¡esto es tan frustrante!" se quejó, apretando los puños._

_El corazón de Armin dio un vuelco y se rompió en mil pedazos, ¡pero claro! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de él? No era más que un cerebrito, un enclenque, un _amigo_..._

_"¿Armin?" inquirió Eren, llamando la atención de su mejor_ amigo_. Armin levantó la vista y sonrió con el dolor de su corazón._

_"Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Decías?"_

"Así es," concedió Erwin; "¿y sabes quién era ese alguien?"

"Ese chico al que después mataste," completó Armin. Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. "¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Levi. Levi Ackerman," respondió. "Ahora, tu tío siempre ha sido una persona distante, así que hay pocas personas que realmente le importen tanto como Levi o tú, es por eso que desde el principio me he sentido muy atraído a ti. Y a Levi también, fue una lástima tener que matarlo," le explicó. Armin se estremeció, recordando las caricias incestuosas que había tenido que aguantar desde el pacto. Los demonios eran criaturas impulsivas que no conocían el amor; así que era lógico que el cariño tan puro que Erwin sentía hacia su sobrino hubiera sido traducido como deseo carnal para la criatura que ahora lo poseía. "Pero si no lo hacía, alguien más se iba a quedar con lo que era mío," continuó Erwin.

"Eren," dijo Armin, atando cabos. "Es decir que hiciste todo esto... ¿por celos?" preguntó con voz aguda y la mirada cargada.

Erwin hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no exactamente. Necesitaba alguien a quién culpar, y creí que estarías feliz de que me vengara de Eren por ti. Aunque no esperaba que te empezara a gustar ese chico Kirschtein," esbozó una sonrisa taimada. "Supongo que ya sé quién será mi próxima víctima."

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE ALGO A JEAN!" vociferó Armin lo más alto que pudo, poniéndose de pie y tratando de atacar a Erwin aunque sabía que era inútil. Sin esfuerzo alguno, Erwin lo detuvo por las muñecas y lo azotó contra la pared.

"¿O qué?" siseó sobre sus labios. "¿Me vas a delatar?" lo soltó y retrocedió algunos pasos; "¿A tu propio y querido tío, que todavía sigue aquí?" amenazó con sorna, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

Armin entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo un intenso odio. El maldito gul sabía cómo manipularlo. Sabía lo mucho que quería a su tío y que no quería herirlo, hasta el punto de haberse convertido en su cómplice.

"Entonces tú... mataste a Marco..." susurró Armin; "¿para inculpar a Eren?"

Erwin asintió sin culpa.

"Y a Mikasa, y a Annie," agregó. Los ojos de Armin casi se salen de sus órbitas. "Debo admitir, tu amiguito me puso fácil lo de Mikasa," siguió Erwin despectivamente. "Estaba en el hospital y la chica pensó que era su médico. Le inyecté algo de cloruro de potasio y listo, tuvo un paro cardíaco en cuestión de unas horas, como era de esperarse. La rubia fue más difícil. Dio pelea, pero fue simple cortarle el cuello y hacerlo parecer como un suicidio. ¿Sabías que los demonios no dejan huellas digitales?" finalizó con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Lo único malo es que no pude comerme la carne de esas dos hasta que estuvieron enterradas, pero valió la pena con tal de vengarme de ese Eren."

Armin explotó y volvió a intentar atacarlo, golpeando su pecho inútilmente. "¡TE ODIO!" gritó. "¡Me mentiste todo este tiempo!"

Erwin bufó, deteniéndolo con facilidad. "Vamos, sobrino, tranquilízate. No querrás terminar como Levi, ¿verdad?" amenazó.

"¡Preferiría eso!" rezongó Armin. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea precipitada. "Es más... ¡vamos a hacer un trato!" agregó con determinación.

Erwin arqueó una ceja y lo soltó.

"¿Hm?"

"Hiciste un trato con mi tío, pues bueno, ahora es mi turno," dijo Armin. "Haremos un trato."

Un esbozo de sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Erwin. Parecía curioso.

"Soy todo oídos."

"Se supone que tío Erwin te prestó su cuerpo por unos cuantos meses, ¿no?" recapituló Armin. "Pero no establecieron un límite."

Erwin asintió.

"Sí."

"Pues el plazo se acaba hoy. Vas a devolverle el cuerpo a mi tío."

El gul se cruzó de brazos y lo miró despectivamente. "¿Y quién dice que tengo que hacerlo?"

"Yo," respondió Armin con firmeza. Entonces se acercó a Erwin y colocó sus manos en su pecho, acariciándolo suave pero sugestivamente. "Desde que llegaste aquí me has deseado, ¿no?" ronroneó.

Los ojos de Erwin destellaron con lujuria y... hambre.

"Sigue hablando."

"...sólo te has contenido porque el alma de tío Erwin sigue ahí, en algún lado, y no te deja matarme. Pero," añadió; "si yo me entrego a ti voluntariamente ya no habría nada que te lo impidiera," dijo. Tenía miedo, sí, pero la culpa era más grande y había dejado avanzar esto demasiado lejos. Era tiempo de remendar sus errores. "Esta es mi oferta: te doy mi vida a cambio de la de mis amigos y mi tío, y tú te largas de regreso al infierno o de donde sea que vengas." Finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, pero no lloraría. "¿Qué dices?"

Erwin sonrió y se acercó para lamer su cuello, peligrosamente cerca de la yugular. Armin se le estaba entregando, y olía tan bien...

Matar a Levi había sido algo difícil, ya que el alma de Erwin se había alterado y le había hecho sentir un deje de remordimiento, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía cada vez que había propuesto acabar con Armin. El miedo a perderlo era tan intenso que al gul le daba terror que Erwin fuera capaz de recuperar su cuerpo, así que se había contenido. Después de todo, la sangre es más espesa que el agua, o eso dicen. Pero si Armin aceptaba voluntariamente, de seguro el miedo sería más fácil de controlar... y Armin ya no estaría ahí para comprobar que en efecto había dejado el cuerpo de su tío, así que podía seguir obteniendo alimento fresco. Además, lo que Armin no sospechaba es que el espíritu del gul y el alma de Erwin habían permanecido en contacto por tanto tiempo que ya comenzaban a fusionarse y pronto serían un solo ente. Pero mientras Armin no sospechara eso y tuviera la esperanza de salvar a Erwin, todo estaría perfecto.

"Trato," exhaló. "¿Prefieres una muerte rápida, cariño?"

Armin lo apartó con delicadeza, tratando de que su miedo no fuera tan obvio. "Eh, no tan aprisa. Tengo algunas condiciones antes de cumplir el trato, que por cierto ya aceptaste," enfatizó.

Erwin gruñó, no tendría otra opción más que aceptar.

"¿Qué condiciones?"

"Son más como... últimas voluntades," admitió Armin con cierta tristeza. "Me vas a llevar a ver cómo está Eren, y vas a sobornar a Nile otra vez para que lo liberen mañana mismo. ¿Entendido?"

Erwin hizo una mueca. De eso si no podría salvarse, Armin estaría al pendiente de que lo cumpliera. Aunque podía matar a Eren después, cuando Armin ya no estuviera.

"Está bien."

"Y después me dejarás con Jean. Voy a despedirme de él," dijo. "Pasarás por mí antes de medianoche, y entonces puedes hacer tu voluntad. Es eso o nada."

"Bueno," Erwin aceptó de mala gana. "Debo admitir, eres listo. Nunca había tenido tantas condiciones para saborear la carne de alguien, pero..." sonrió, mostrando sus dientes filosos por un momento; "la recompensa sabrá mejor así."

Armin se estremeció. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

><p>Fueron a la cárcel, y Erwin sobornó a Nile para que dejara pasar a Armin a ver a su amigo. Armin le lanzó una mirada al demonio, como advirtiéndole que hiciera los arreglos para que Eren saliera mientras él hablaba con él. Ambos adultos se retiraron para conversar, y Armin corrió hasta la celda de su amigo.<p>

"¡Armin!" exclamó Eren al verlo. Se abrazaron sin importar las rejas.

"¡Eren!"

Rompieron el intenso abrazo después de varios segundos. Armin se percató que los ojos de Eren estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"N-no sé qué pasa..." sollozó entrecortadamente; "sólo... llegaron a mi casa y me detuvieron... Armin, ¡creen que yo soy el asesino!" exclamó con desesperación, sacudiendo las rejas. "Creo que iré a juicio en uno de estos días, pero parecen convencidos de que yo lo hice y..." su voz se quebró; "tengo miedo..."

"E-Eren," tartamudeó Armin, al borde de las lágrimas. "Cálmate, ¿sí? Es obvio que tú no eres el culpable," trató de consolar. "Pronto esto sólo va a ser un mal recuerdo, ya lo verás..."

Eren respiró audiblemente varias veces para calmarse. Asintió. Armin tenía razón. Armin siempre tenía la razón.

"¿Q-qué dijeron los demás?" inquirió cuando se sintió capaz de hablar de nuevo. Armin sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

"Están como locos, pero todos sabemos que no lo hiciste."

Eren sorbió la nariz.

"Es que no entiendo... ¿por qué a mí?" se quejó. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos, y al notar eso, los de Armin también.

"Eren... Lo siento," se lamentó. Eren ladeó la cabeza.

"Armin, ¿por qué dices eso? No es como si fuera tu culpa," dijo. Armin sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, sobre todo cuando Eren esbozó una sonrisa y agregó: "Al contrario, gracias por siempre creer en mí."

"Eren," sollozó Armin, incapaz de contenerse más. Volvió a abrazar a Eren ignorando los estorbos de metal y bajó la mirada, llorando a lágrima viva. "Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo. Siempre has tratado de protegerme, pero ahora es mi turno..." murmuró entre sollozos. Eren lo miró confundido.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó.

Armin negó con la cabeza.

"Nada importante. Pero sé que eres inocente, y que vas a salir de aquí tarde o temprano. Temprano," corrigió. "Lo prometo."

Sonrió con ojos brillantes, y Eren devolvió la sonrisa. De pronto, una figura apareció a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¿Armin?" resonó la voz de Erwin. Eren lo reconoció con los ojos como platos y volteó a ver a Armin.

"¿Vienes con él?" preguntó.

Armin asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas.

"Sí, él me trajo. Está bien tío, ya me despido," se dirigió a Erwin. Volvió a voltear hacia su amigo, sabiendo que ese era el adiós. "Eren... mantente fuerte, como siempre lo has hecho."

"Y tú cuídate, como nunca lo has hecho," Eren sonrió con amargura. "Por ahora no puedo hacerlo yo."

Armin sonrió de vuelta. "Te quiero, Eren."

"Yo también te quiero," respondió el moreno. "Hasta pronto."

Armin no fue capaz de responder a esa última despedida. Ya no podía mentir más.

Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Erwin.

"¿Listo?" preguntó éste.

"Sí," respondió Armin.

"Vámonos," dijo Erwin. Armin volteó a ver una última vez a Eren, quien los seguía mirando, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Erwin fue detrás de él, posando su mano en la espalda del pequeño rubio y echándole un vistazo a Eren con una sonrisa amenazadora. Eren jadeó, sintiendo un inexplicable y terrible miedo. Comprendió en ese momento quién estaba detrás de todo aquello, y la vida de _quién_ estaba en peligro.

"¡Armin!" exclamó para advertirle, consumido por el terror. "¡ARMIN!"

Pero Armin ya se había marchado.

* * *

><p>"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Erwin apenas salieron de la estación de policía. Armin iba a responder, cuando notó a la entrada una silueta que caminaba de un lado para otro nerviosamente, y conforme se acercaron más, la reconoció.<p>

"¿Jean?"

El aludido pegó un respingo y volteó a verlos. "¡Armin! ¡Doctor Smith!"

"Buenas noches," saludó Erwin.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Armin.

Jean bajó la mirada.

"Ehh... yo sólo venía a..." trató de inventar una excusa, mas nada venía a su mente. Suspiró. "Quería asegurarme de que el idiota de Jaeger está bien. O sea, ¡¿cómo diablos pasó esto?! ¡Es obvio que él no es el asesino! No sería capaz de matar a su hermana, a sus amigos, a Ma—"

"Eren está bien," lo interrumpió Armin. "Va a salir de ahí pronto."

Jean parpadeó, incrédulo.

"¿Eso les dijeron?"

"No, pero es muy obvio," trató de disimular Armin. Exhaló. "Como lo que dijiste, no sería capaz."

Jean asintió fervorosamente.

"Sí. Joder, ni siquiera podía entrar. No podría verlo detrás de una celda por crímenes que no cometió. El tipo es un imbécil, pero no es malo..." despotricó, mas pronto pareció avergonzarse. "Eh, bueno, creo que mejor me voy... Mamá debe estar esperándome con la cena. Hasta luego," se despidió.

"¡Espera!" le llamó Armin antes de que pudiera alejarse. Se dirigió a Erwin. "Tío, ¿crees que podría quedarme a dormir en casa de Jean? Eso, claro, si no te molesta," añadió hacia Jean.

"¡¿Eh?!" exclamó Jean. "Digo... sí, está bien, bueno, si a tu tío le parece..." corrigió con nerviosismo. Armin miró a Erwin, expectante, sabiendo que no podía negarse.

"Está bien," aceptó Erwin de mala gana. "Que tengan buena noche."

"Oh. Genial, gracias," dijo Jean, luego volteó hacia Armin. "Umm... entonces ya deberíamos irnos. Con permiso, señor," se despidió Jean. Erwin no respondió.

Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de él, Jean se atrevió a hablar.

"Oye, Armin... No es que me moleste ni nada parecido, pero... ¿por qué quisiste venir conmigo?" inquirió. "Es decir, desde lo de Eren me has estado evitando, y pensé que..."

Armin suspiró. No quería discutir en su último encuentro con Jean.

"Jean, la gente comete errores," se justificó. "Incluso la gente inteligente."

Jean se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón," cedió. Armin le sonrió.

"Entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

Jean sonrió de vuelta, tomando su mano con dulzura y deleitándose en el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del rubio.

"Sí."

* * *

><p>"¡Ya llegué, ma!" anunció Jean al entrar. Casi de inmediato, su madre salió de la cocina.<p>

"Jeanbo, qué bueno que llegaste, me tenías preocupada... Oh, trajiste a Armin," notó con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches señora," saludó Armin.

"Buenas noches. ¿Tienen hambre? La cena ya está lista."

El padre de Jean estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que esa noche fueron sólo ellos tres a la mesa. A decir verdad, fue una cena muy agradable. Todo el tiempo hubo conversación y era divertido observar la manera en que Jean se avergonzaba por las cosas que su sobreprotectora madre decía de él. Después de la cena y de ayudar a recoger la mesa, Armin y Jean subieron a su cuarto. Armin se sentó en la cama mientras que Jean cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a su lado. Apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto visual y sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

El corazón de Armin se aceleró. Quería demasiado a Jean, y la sensación de besarlo era tan perfecta que le costaba trabajo pensar que no era un sueño. Quería que ese momento no se acabara nunca, pero no podía evitar pensar que su relación tenía fecha de caducidad esa misma noche. Armin se preguntaba si Jean lloraría por él como lloró por Marco. El pensamiento fue tan amargo que no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y sin querer, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Jean se percató de esto y pronto rompió el contacto, preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No puedo dejar de pensar en Eren," mintió Armin, limpiándose el rostro. "Lo siento."

Jean lo miró con ternura y tristeza.

"Yo también estoy preocupado por él. Sólo espero que la policía se dé cuenta de su error pronto ¡y que encuentren al bastardo que está haciendo esto!" apretó los puños, enfurecido. El rencor visible en su rostro sólo sirvió para hacer sentir peor a Armin.

"Sí... yo también," musitó con desgano. Apretó los labios. Si esta era su última noche, Jean merecía saber la verdad, ¿no?

"Jean..."

"¿Mande?"

Armin se armó de valor. "¿Y si en verdad alguno de nuestros amigos estuviera involucrado en esto?" inquirió. "¿Qué pensarías?"

Jean reflexionó por un momento.

"No sé. Supongo que le pediría explicaciones," dijo al final con el ceño fruncido. Se encogió de hombros. "Pero eso no importa porque es obvio que ninguno de nuestros amigos haría eso."

Armin arrugó el ceño, sintiendo dolor en su pecho. No iba a ser capaz de decirle. Lo sabía. Siempre había sido un cobarde.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón."

Jean asintió, tomando la mano de Armin. No se apartó. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, volvieron a besarse, y entonces, cayeron sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>El momento en el que se habían vuelto uno había sido tan agridulce que Armin no había podido evitar derramar unas cuántas lágrimas más. Era como el cuento de la Cenicienta, el encanto se acababa a medianoche. Jean lo abrazaba contento contra su pecho, jugueteando con su pelo y dándole algunos besos de vez en cuando. Enjugó una lágrima solitaria, mirando a la delicada figura sobre de él con cariño.<p>

"¿Qué tienes?" preguntó. Armin negó levemente con la cabeza contra el pecho desnudo de Jean.

"Nada," mintió. "Sólo estoy muy feliz."

Jean sonrió y besó su frente.

"Tal vez sea muy pronto para decir esto pero... creo que te amo."

Hubo un silencio. Armin levantó la cabeza para mirar a Jean a los ojos.

"No digas eso," lo reprendió.

"¿Por qué no?"

Armin volvió a esconderse sobre su pecho con un nudo en la garganta, pero ya sin más lágrimas que derramar.

"Porque sólo harás más difícil que me separe de ti," murmuró con amargura.

Jean frunció el ceño y se movió en la cama. Levantó la barbilla de Armin, obligándolo a mirarlo.

"¿Y quién dice que nos tenemos que separar?" preguntó retóricamente. Había tanta tristeza en esos orbes azules que Jean no sabía qué hacer, sólo sabía que no quería verlos así. "Armin, quiero estar contigo," juró. "De verdad."

Armin bajó la mirada y volvió a acurrucarse, feliz de haber escuchado eso.

"¿Jean? Yo también te amo," murmuró. Jean sonrió y acarició su cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

Armin se mantuvo así por un momento más, escuchando su respiración calmada y grabándola en lo más profundo de su memoria. Después de un rato y contra su voluntad, se puso de pie, se vistió y depositó un beso de despedida en la frente de Jean. Iba a marcharse, pero simplemente no podía irse así. Jean era un chico honesto, merecía saber la verdad. Y ya que Armin no era capaz de decírsela, necesitaba encontrar otro modo.

Tomó una libreta y la primera pluma que se encontró. Y entonces, volcó todos los hechos y sentimientos en papel, dejándolos ahí para cuando Jean despertara. Le dio otro beso de despedida, ahora en los labios, y se fue con la imagen del pacífico semblante de Jean mientras dormía.

Le inventó a la madre de Jean que había surgido una emergencia y se marchó, rechazando sus atenciones de llevarlo o conseguirle transporte.

Faltaba una hora para la medianoche. Fue con Christa e Ymir. Les pidió la cámara, argumentando que Erwin ya se había dado cuenta y que la necesitaba. Christa se la dio, agradeciéndole. Y después, Armin se encaminó hacia su fatal destino, aunque tenía una ligera esperanza aún.

* * *

><p>En un rincón de la celda, Eren se había hecho un ovillo. Había perdido hasta las ganas de llorar, así que ahora quedaba una especie de desesperación silenciosa por no saber qué hacer o cómo salir. En lo único en que podía pensar era en Armin y en Levi.<p>

"Eren."

Escuchó su voz. La voz de Levi. Volteó y lo vio ahí, en la celda. Su impresión fue tanta que ni siquiera lo pensó, sólo se le arrojó para abrazarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue pegarse contra el suelo. Los guardias ni siquiera voltearon a verlo. Ya estaban acostumbrados a los berrinches de los prisioneros.

"¡¿Qué?!" se quejó. Levi seguía en el mismo lugar, mirándolo con expresión afligida.

"¿Puedes verme?" inquirió.

"Sí, pero... ¿por qué no puedo tocarte?" preguntó Eren. La ansiedad era palpable en su voz. Levi sólo soltó un suspiro.

"Escucha, Eren, tengo algo importante que decirte. Erwin..."

"Erwin es el asesino, ¿verdad?" lo interrumpió Eren. Levi enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.

"Sí. ¿Lo sabías?"

Eren asintió.

"Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba seguro hasta hace un momento," se mordió el labio con nerviosismo; "Levi, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Mocoso... Erwin no es cualquier asesino," informó Levi. "Va a sonar muy loco, pero creo que está poseído por un jodido demonio. Sentí un aura extraña cuando lo vi en tu casa, pero estaba tan asustado que no me di cuenta hasta ahora..." bufó, todo sonaba tan disparatado. "No me crees, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy hablando con un fantasma," respondió Eren entre murmullos. "Creo que no suena tan loco."

Levi esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Al menos Eren siempre lo apoyaba.

De pronto, su semblante se ensombreció.

"Necesito eliminarlo."

Eren asintió. "Te ayudaré."

Levi negó con la cabeza. "Esta es mi pelea, mocoso. Además, ¿no crees que ya estás metido en bastantes problemas?" dijo, haciendo referencia a la celda.

"Levi, no voy a dejarte solo," le contestó Eren con firmeza. "¿Y cómo piensas enfrentarlo cuando estás tan débil? Necesitas mi ayuda," extendió su mano. "Anda, toma mi cuerpo."

Levi lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

"¿Qué?"

"Poséeme," indicó Eren. "Saldremos de aquí e iremos con Erwin."

"Pero—"

"Sólo hazlo," insistió. Sabía que era peligroso, que hasta podía ser que no volviera a su cuerpo nunca más, pero ya nada le importaba. "Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo."

Las facciones de Levi se deformaron con angustia, pero Eren tenía razón. No había otra forma.

"Bien," dijo. "Aquí voy."

Levi ni siquiera tomó la mano de Eren. Se introdujo de lleno en su cuerpo, expulsando violentamente al espíritu del moreno. Eren gritó, y de repente se sintió más ligero, más alto. Volteó hacia todos lados y percató de que estaba flotando. Debajo suyo estaba su cuerpo, consciente y ahora controlado por Levi. El espíritu de Eren descendió hasta tocar el piso y hacer contacto visual con Eren de carne y hueso. Seguían siendo sus ojos, como la vez que Levi había poseído a Mikasa, pero la forma de mirar ya no era suya. Era de Levi.

"¿Y ahora qué?" inquirió Eren.

"A la mansión de los Smith," respondió Levi. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, y a pesar de tener un cuerpo de verdad ahora, logró hacerlo pasar a través de las rejas sin ninguna dificultad.

Eren lo siguió, flotando detrás de él.


	10. Capítulo 10: Ghost Stories

**A/N: **_Hola! asdjasdkljksaldj al fin, traigo el último capítulo. Si leen mi otro fic, _Inocencia Perdida_, probablemente se hayan dado cuenta que trato de intercalar las actualizaciones, pero como ya sólo quedaba uno de éste, decidí darle prioridad XD gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, en serio me han motivado a seguir y a terminar esta historia :3 trataré de devolver los reviews en estos días, soy medio desordenada XDD bueno, sin más preámbulo dejo el último cap, y enserio me gustaría saber que pensaron al respecto y de la historia en general. De nuevo muchas gracias! -les manda a Eren y Levi vestidos de strippers-_

_Espero que les guste C:_

* * *

><p><strong>capítulo 10.<strong>

**Ghost Stories**

* * *

><p>La cámara en las manos de Armin temblaba con cada paso. La mansión Smith se erguía frente a él, tan imponente como su dueño. A pesar de que todavía faltaba un buen rato para la medianoche como habían acordado, Armin sabía que ya no podía prolongar más el momento. Durante su pequeña travesía de una casa a otra se había percatado que sólo tenía dos opciones, y ninguna de las dos le gustaba en demasía. La primera era la más obvia y ya acordada; sacrificarse por el bien de su tío. La segunda consistía en tratar de expulsar al demonio, pero Armin no sabía nada de exorcismos y según su poco conocimiento al respecto, se necesitaba algo de poder para lograrlo. No obstante, tenía una idea que tal vez podría funcionar.<p>

Erwin le había contado sobre los poderes de la cámara después de la última reunión en la casa de Eren, ya que la había buscado frenéticamente. Armin no sabía para que la quería con tanta desesperación de repente, pero le confesó que se la había prestado a Christa. Erwin se enfureció y le hizo prometer que iría a pedírsela, mas las cosas habían pasado tan rápido ese día que lo había olvidado. Ahora, Armin tenía la leve esperanza de que tal vez, si sacaba una foto de Erwin, podría capturar al demonio parasitando su cuerpo.

Entró a la mansión. Erwin se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, y levantó la vista al verlo. Miró al reloj, poniéndose de pie.

"Llegas temprano."

"Lo sé," respondió Armin.

"Hasta trajiste mi cámara," apuntó Erwin. "Qué lindo sobrino tengo."

Armin hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Terminemos con esto rápido."

Erwin sonrió maliciosamente, acercándosele. Lo acorraló contra la pared, posando una de sus piernas entre las de Armin y besó su frente perlada en sudor.

"Hueles tan bien..." murmuró con voz ronca. Armin temblaba de miedo, esta era su última oportunidad. Le echó un vistazo a Erwin, percatándose de que sus irises se habían vuelto color carmesí, y enormes garras suplantaban sus uñas. Cerró los ojos y disparó la cámara.

"¡Agh!" exclamó Erwin cuando el flash lastimó su vista. "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" se quejó.

Armin abrió los ojos, percatándose de que nada había cambiado en el aspecto de su tío. El pánico lo invadió, ¿por qué no había funcionado?

Tal vez... ¿Tal vez para que hiciera efecto se necesitaba que el espíritu que se quería capturar no tuviera un cuerpo? Pero no había forma de que Armin pudiera separar a ambos entes...

"L-lo siento," se disculpó asustado. "Debió dispararse por error."

"Bueno, como sea," respondió Erwin, volviendo a acorralarlo. "Es hora de cumplir nuestro trato."

Armin dejó caer la cámara, que se rompió en pedazos contra el suelo.

Al final no le quedaría otra opción más que aferrarse a su fatídico destino.

* * *

><p>"Aquí es," anunció Levi al detenerse frente a la mansión. Apretó la pistola que le había arrebatado a uno de los policías a su salida de la cárcel.<p>

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Eren, preocupado. Levi asintió decidido.

"Sí. No te preocupes por mí. Haré algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo."

"Haremos," corrigió Eren. "No voy a dejarte solo. Además, tal vez pueda aprovechar mi estado ahora..."

"No creo que sirva de mucho," respondió Levi. "No puedes hacer gran cosa así, y Erwin puede verte."

"¿Puede?" inquirió Eren, incrédulo. "Pero en la cocina no pareció notarte..."

"El bastardo es un gran actor, ¿no lo crees?" Levi suspiró. "Eren, necesito que regreses a tu cuerpo ahora."

"Pero Levi, ¿qué hay de ti?" dijo, preocupado.

"Yo me enfrentaré a Erwin. A mí ya no puede hacerme nada, y creo que ya obtuve suficiente energía de estar en tu cuerpo."

Eren frunció el ceño. "No, Levi, estamos en esto juntos..."

Levi estalló.

"¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?! ¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero arriesgarte más?!"

"Levi," susurró Eren; "quiero estar ahí para ti."

Levi dejó escapar un suspiro, sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

"Está bien, mocoso, pero toma tu cuerpo de vuelta. Y trata de interferir lo menos posible," advirtió.

Eren asintió. "Está bien."

Se miraron a los ojos. El espíritu de Eren repitió lo que Levi había hecho, y reclamó su cuerpo de nuevo. Levi salió expulsado, pero ahora podía corporeizarse. Tomó la pistola de la mano de Eren, que lo miró con expresión preocupada; aunque no era por Erwin. Mas bien era porque temía por el bien psicológico de Levi cuando se enfrentara a su asesino.

"¿Vas a matarlo?" cuestionó.

Levi se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer indiferente.

"Tal vez," anunció. Posó sus labios sobre los de Eren, y agregó un: "Lo siento."

Antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, Levi atravesó la puerta de la mansión, dejándolo afuera para protegerlo. Lo escuchó gritar, pero lo ignoró con el dolor de su corazón. Esperaba que Eren entendiera.

Al entrar, se topó con la escena de Erwin, inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre Armin.

"Erwin," llamó Levi con voz firme. "La persona a la que quieres es a mí."

Ni bien acababa de decir eso, los ojos carmesí del demonio se posaron sobre él. "Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?" rio. Soltó a Armin y se abalanzó sobre Levi. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo. Erwin lo detuvo por los hombros, mientras que el pelinegro rozó la pistola contra la mandíbula de su oponente a forma de amenaza. Armin gritaba, completamente atónito ante lo que estaba pasando, mas no fue tomado en cuenta.

Erwin soltó una carcajada incrédula. "¿Vas a matarme?" inquirió, mirando a los ojos a su oponente que a pesar de parecer tan vivo, no lo estaba. "¿Levi?"

Las facciones de Levi se deformaron por la rabia.

"Ojo por ojo," musitó con rencor.

Erwin acarició su rostro con dulzura hipócrita. "Vaya, quién lo diría. Tenía la esperanza de que aún me amaras, aunque fuera un poco."

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Erwin?" exigió Levi. "Una posesión sólo puede ocurrir si hay cierta disponibilidad. ¡¿Por qué diablos dejaste que pasara?!"

"Hicimos un trato. Él conservaba su vida, y yo ganaba su cuerpo y alimento fresco. Al final hasta consiguió la información que siempre lo había atormentado, ¿sabes?" sonrió.

Levi se percató de la manera en que hablaba, a veces como si realmente se sintiera como Erwin, otras veces despersonalizándose y refiriéndose a ambas entidades —Erwin y el demonio— por separado. Era confuso, y a decir verdad, no parecía algo bueno.

"El maldito misterio de los titanes," murmuró Levi, recordando las excentricidades de quien alguna vez fue su amante. Frunció el ceño. "Nunca entendí por qué rayos estabas tan obsesionado con eso."

"Lo sé, nunca me entendiste del todo bien, ni yo a ti. Al final no hacíamos tan buena pareja como parecía, pero igual te quise demasiado," Erwin dijo agridulcemente. "Te he querido desde hace siglos."

Levi parpadeó sin entender.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Yo era el Comandante Erwin Smith," confesó con los ojos brillantes. "Es por eso que siempre he sentido tanto apego por ese antepasado, pero no fue hasta que hice el trato que lo supe. La reencarnación, las almas... Todas esas cosas, ¡sí existen, Levi!" exclamó con fervor, y añadió en su oído:

"El soldado más fuerte de toda la Humanidad..."

Levi jadeó. Aquellas palabras fueron tan familiares para él que la piel se le puso de gallina. Una serie de imágenes repentinas aparecieron en su mente: monstruos gigantes, gente desesperada, guerra, capas verdes. Un hombre rubio, un beso, una habitación... Un niño moreno y de ojos verdes, otro beso, otro momento de intimidad...

Libertad...

"No puede ser..." resolló.

Un destello de algo cercano a la ternura cruzó los ojos de Erwin al percatarse que Levi había recordado su vida anterior. Sin embargo, pronto su expresión se transformó en una de rencor y lo estrelló contra el piso con todas sus fuerzas. Levi no pudo evitar quejarse y soltar el arma sin querer. Como si lo hubiera invocado, Eren entró con un gran estruendo, tumbando la puerta y gritando el nombre de Levi. Todos voltearon a verlo. Erwin lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso de pie, dispuesto a atacarlo.

"Y ambas veces, ¡ese maldito te ha alejado de mí!" vociferó Erwin con voz de ultratumba. "¡Voy a destruirlo de una vez por todas!"

"¡NO! ¡No te lo permitiré!" bramó Levi, interponiéndose en su camino. Entonces, se enfrascaron en una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Eren gritó aterrorizado, más preocupado por Levi que por su propia vida, cuando de pronto el sonido de una bala hizo eco en la habitación.

Un quejido escapó de los labios de Erwin, y se llevó la mano al hombro sangrante. Volteó en la dirección de dónde provenía la bala: Armin le apuntaba con la pistola, sosteniéndola con manos temblorosas y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tú... maldito traidor..." siseó Erwin con saña. En un santiamén apresó a Armin y lo rasguñó con sus largas garras, causando que la sangre brotara de su nívea piel. Armin soltó un grito.

"Tío... por favor... No hagas esto," rogó. Erwin lo miró a los ojos, y al toparse con su expresión de tristeza y desesperación pareció reaccionar. Parpadeó, y sus irises volvieron a su color azul cielo por un momento.

"¿Armin?" inquirió perplejo. Los ojos de Armin casi se salen de sus órbitas, más cuando Erwin se inclinó hacia adelante con expresión de sufrimiento y sus ojos volvieron a ser de color carmesí. El corazón de Armin latía frenéticamente en su pecho, volviéndolo un suculento manjar.

"¡Tío Erwin! ¡Por favor reacciona!"

Erwin volvió a apretar los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo era su mirada celeste y confundida.

"A-Armin," tartamudeó; "m-mátame."

Temblando y con un nudo en la garganta, Armin asintió. Sabía que Erwin no era de los que se rendían, así que si le pedía eso es porque era su única opción.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo un sollozo, dirigiendo la pistola al corazón de Erwin antes de que el demonio recuperara el control, cuando de pronto se escuchó el borboteo de un líquido y el cuerpo de Erwin cayó inerte sobre el de Armin, derramando grandes cantidades de sangre por el cuello.

"Qué... ¡Jean!" exclamó Armin, incrédulo ante la figura frente a él. El susodicho respiraba agitadamente, sosteniendo con fuerza el cuchillo en sus manos manchadas de sangre. Atrás de él, Levi y Eren lo miraban perplejos.

Inmediatamente se escuchó un alarido desgarrador. Un gran agujero negro apareció en el piso, absorbiendo al gul que había hecho su aparición... y que arrastraba consigo al fantasma de Erwin, que se retorcía y gritaba desesperadamente para no ser llevado al infierno; más todo fue en vano.

En cuestión de segundos ambos habían desaparecido, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

Valientemente, Levi se acercó al cadáver de Erwin. Armin, aterrorizado, arrojó lejos el cuerpo y se arrastró hasta topar con la pared, haciéndose un ovillo y temblando descontroladamente. Jean trató de acercársele, pero obviamente no era la ocasión.

Mientras tanto, Levi se puso en cuclillas y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Erwin. Su mirada se suavizó al recordar la desesperación con la que había dejado el mundo terrenal.

"Erwin," comenzó con voz ronca; "tú y yo nunca hemos estado destinados a estar juntos. Tenemos cierta química, pero creo que es sólo para que podamos aprender de nuestros errores después," suspiró. "Pero tú nunca lo haces. Siempre te dejas llevar por tu avaricia por saber más, y nunca termina bien..." pausó por un momento, con los recuerdos a flor de piel. La primera vez lo habían ejecutado por ir en contra del sistema, y por querer saber más sobre los titanes. Y aunque al final de todo había sido reconocido como un héroe y contribuido inmensamente a la extinción de aquellas criaturas, le había costado la vida. Y ahora la historia se repetía más o menos igual, sólo que en otras circunstancias. Erwin siempre había sido alguien fuera de serie, demasiado capacitado para un mundo como ese, regido por la mediocridad. Y en la búsqueda de sus objetivos siempre terminaba descuidando todo, hasta sus relaciones interpersonales, con tal de lograr lo que se proponía.

No era una sorpresa que siempre Levi se terminara sintiendo más solo cuando estaba con él, y Eren aparecía en el momento adecuado; con sus sentimientos puros y su inocencia.

Levi dejó caer su mano.

"En fin. Lo hecho está hecho, y no soy nadie para juzgarte," se puso de pie. "Te perdono."

En ese momento, una luz blanca llenó la habitación. Levi abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse que la luz provenía de su pecho, en el lugar que debería estar su corazón.

"¡Levi!" exclamó Eren, y de pronto lo rodeó con sus brazos. Se escucharon exclamaciones de Armin y Jean, ambos preguntándose qué pasaba, pero los ignoraron. Eren levantó la vista con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

"Levi... ¿Q-qué está pasando?"

Levi parpadeó, de pronto comprendiendo todo.

"No podía irme porque no había perdonado a Erwin," murmuró incrédulo. "Estaba tan lleno de miedo que—"

"¡No te vayas!" lo interrumpió Eren, aferrándose a él. Levi lo apartó y lo miró con tristeza, enjugando una de sus lágrimas.

"Mocoso, no olvides que te amo," juró, decidido. "Me ayudaste a superar mi miedo, y te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso..."

"No, Levi, ¡NO!" lloriqueó Eren, negándose a separarse de él. "Te amo, ¡por favor NO!"

Levi hizo una mueca de dolor. A decir verdad, él tampoco quería separarse de Eren. Acarició su rostro por última vez, memorizándolo, grabándolo para siempre en sus recuerdos.

"Prométeme que seguirás tu vida," dijo con severidad. Eren lo miró con infinita tristeza, a lo que Levi insistió: "Prométemelo."

El labio de Eren tembló, no podía contenerse más. Asintió con vehemencia.

"Lo prometo."

Levi se inclinó hacia adelante, y compartieron un beso tierno como aquella vez en el subterráneo. Se miraron por última vez a los ojos, y Levi esbozó una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Hasta la próxima vez."

Entonces, la luz inundó la habitación.

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Erwin Smith había desaparecido tan pronto Levi se había marchado, como si hubiera estado hecho de cenizas. Eren había colapsado poco después, probablemente exhausto después de aquella odisea. Armin y Jean se habían visto obligados a cargarlo y depositarlo en una cama para que descansara; y después de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta habían quedado envueltos en un silencio incómodo y terrible. Probablemente tendrían que llamar a la policía después, pero por ahora todavía estaban demasiado alterados como para hacer algo.<p>

"¿...Cómo llegaste?" preguntó Armin, rompiendo el silencio al fin.

Jean se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo.

"Esto va a sonar muy loco, pero... Vi a Marco. Marco me dio el valor para hacerlo. Él me ayudó."

Armin negó con la cabeza. Después de haber tratado con un gul y un fantasma, ya nada le sorprendía.

"No, te creo," dijo.

Jean suspiró. "También vi a Mikasa y a Annie. Estaban bien. Iban tomadas de la mano, no se sueltan para nada."

Armin sonrió falsamente. Al menos sus amigo estaban en paz.

"Qué bien."

Jean asintió. "Supongo que es natural que aunque estén en otro... lugar, quieran ayudarnos. Siguen siendo nuestros mejores amigos, y ahora nuestros ángeles guardianes..." hizo una pausa y apretó la mandíbula. "Además, estaba muy desesperado después de leer tu carta."

Armin sintió la sangre huir de su rostro. Era obvio que la leería, pero no esperaba que tuviera que afrontar las consecuencias de ello. Pasó saliva.

"¿La leíste?"

"Pero claro," dijo Jean. Miró a Armin a los ojos, dolido. "Armin, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? Pudimos haber hecho algo al respecto..."

"No quería arriesgarlos," respondió con un nudo en la garganta; "y jamás esperé que fuera a meterse con nuestros amigos, o lo hubiera detenido antes, créeme," sollozó intensamente, derrumbándose al fin. "Lo siento Jean..."

Armin sintió una intensa calidez cuando Jean lo refugió en su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

"Sólo me alegra que estés bien," susurró protector, acariciando su cabello rubio. "No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido a ti también."

Armin estalló en un llanto ruidoso y desesperanzado, aferrándose a Jean con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento..."

Jean sintió sus ojos arder y lo apretó contra sí con más fuerza.

"No, yo lo siento... Lamento haber acabado con su vida..."

"No," respondió Armin con firmeza. "Gracias por haberme salvado la vida," jadeó. "Gracias por haberte manchado las manos por mí."

* * *

><p>El semestre se cerraba con otro funeral, pero al menos quedaba el consuelo de saber que era el último. Ya que las causas de la muerte de Erwin eran desconocidas, la gente lo atribuyó a que se trataba de otra víctima del misterioso asesino serial que llevaba atormentándolos largo rato. Y aunque el caso seguía abierto después de que la inocencia de Eren fue probada, la policía jamás descubriría la verdadera historia; mucho menos la gente de Trost. La mayoría seguían aterrorizados, pero bastaría con un par de meses de calma para que la gente se olvidara del asunto y volviera a su vida normal.<p>

Como siempre.

Las cenizas del difunto se expandieron por el mar y el viento, cerrando un ciclo. La considerable cantidad de personas que habían atendido la ceremonia fue dispersándose poco a poco, hasta que quedaron únicamente los más allegados al difunto médico. Algunos le dieron el pésame al pequeño Armin, huérfano una vez más.

Primero habían sido sus padres.

Después su abuelo.

Y ahora, su tío.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Jean por enésima vez cuando Armin recargó su cabeza contra su hombro, llorando silenciosamente. Sin embargo, aunque la pérdida dolía, Armin entendía que había sido por el bien de los demás.

"No importa," susurró calmado. "Esa persona ya no era mi tío."

Jean se mordió el labio. Cada vez quedaba menos gente, pero él no se marcharía. No abandonaría su lado nunca más. Armin otra vez se quedaba sin compañía, con una casa enorme y fría donde abundaría la soledad. Pero no necesariamente tenía que ser así. Armin aún tenía una familia, y eran todos esas personas que aún rodeaban la reciente tumba, apoyándolo en silencio: Reiner, Bertolt, Sasha, Connie, Historia, Ymir —la nueva integrante—, Jean y Eren. Mikasa, Annie y Marco de seguro estaban ahí también aunque ya no pudieran verlos, pensó Jean.

"Bueno," dijo Armin, enjugándose las lágrimas. "Creo que es hora de irnos."

"¿Estás seguro, Armin?" inquirió Reiner. Todos lo miraban con preocupación. Armin esbozó una sonrisa falsa.

"Sí, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí. Quiero estar solo. Jean, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?"

"Claro," respondió el aludido.

"Ok, pero si necesitas algo, puedes contar con nosotros," insistió Reiner. No por nada era como un hermano mayor para todos ellos.

Armin asintió. "Sí. Gracias chicos."

Todos se despidieron de Armin con abrazos y se marcharon; a excepción de Eren, quien permanecía sin decir una palabra y con la mirada ausente. Jean y Armin intercambiaron vistazos antes de acercarse a él.

"Eren," lo llamó el rubio. El aludido parpadeó. "Ya nos vamos. ¿Quieres que te dejemos en tu casa también?"

"No, gracias," respondió severamente. "Me iré en un rato yo solo. Quiero pasar al cementerio."

"Pero—" comenzó Armin, cuando Jean lo detuvo tomándolo de un hombro. Negó con la cabeza, como para decirle que no interviniera. Él sabía lo que se sentía perder al ser amado.

Armin suspiró. "Está bien. Cuídate."

"Tú también," respondió Eren. Jean y Armin se dieron la media vuelta y se marcharon.

"¿Crees que estará bien?" inquirió Armin cuando Jean arrancó el auto. Jean torció los labios.

"Debe estar deprimido, pero se le pasará. Eren siempre ha sido el más fuerte de nosotros en ese aspecto. Necesita estar solo, pero sabe que cuenta con nosotros."

"Supongo," musitó Armin. El camino fue silencioso hasta que llegaron a la gran mansión. "Gracias por traerme."

"De nada," respondió Jean. "Y de nuevo... Lo siento mucho," se lamentó.

Armin suspiró. "Y yo también. Lo siento por lo de Marco... Te juro que yo—"

"No importa ya," lo interrumpió Jean. "Además, no fue tu culpa. No tenías opción."

"Igual, lo lamento..."

"Pues entonces estamos a mano," dijo Jean. Fingió una sonrisa, haciendo que Armin bajara la mirada.

"Si tú lo dices..."

Bajó del auto y comenzó a subir las escaleras que daban a la enorme puerta de la casa mientras Jean se preparaba para irse. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el último peldaño volteó y, antes de que Jean pudiera arrancar, exclamó:

"¡Oye, Jean!" el muchacho volteó a verle; "¿no quieres pasar?"

Jean sonrió y apagó el auto, corriendo con entusiasmo hacia rubio que lo esperaba a la entrada.

Y lo besó.

* * *

><p>Era un día bastante hermoso como para estar en el cementerio. El sol resplandecía en medio de un vibrante cielo azul. En los rincones había un par de nubes azuladas, apenas asomando detrás de las lejanas montañas y edificios; y demasiado lejos como para causar alguna tormenta. Sin embargo, el viento frío soplaba algo fuerte, anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno.<p>

Eren vagaba entre las tumbas completamente solo. Era un día callado. Pasó por la de Marco, la de Annie, la de Mikasa; y hasta la de su madre. Siguió vagando, y se detuvo al encontrar lo que había estado buscando desde un principio.

La lápida leía _Levi Ackerman_.

Eren se puso de cuclillas y acarició el concreto con cariño. Sus ojos se nublaron, pero ninguna lágrima cayó. Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la fría piedra en señal de despedida, rememorando los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Algunos habían sido tristes, otros dulces. Pero Eren no se arrepentía de nada.

Buscó en su mochila y sacó un bulto envuelto con un pañuelo de seda. Depositó con cariño el objeto antes de ponerse de pie, fijarse en la hora y empezar a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Quizá ya no pudiera ver a Levi, pero sabía que donde quiera que estuviera, lo estaba viendo. Y sabía que esperaría pacientemente por el día en que pudieran reunirse de nuevo. Mientras tanto, Eren cumpliría su promesa.

"Hasta pronto... Levi."

Una ráfaga de viento estremeció las hojas de los árboles y el delgado cuerpo del moreno. Eren se detuvo, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Podía sentirlo. Podía sentir la presencia de Levi en todo lo que le rodeaba. Levi se lo había dicho alguna vez; que aunque no pudiera verlo, siempre estaba presente. Eren jamás estaría solo.

Y si ya se habían encontrado una, dos, quizá hasta más veces que no recordaban, ¿quién no le garantizaba que habría otra vez por venir? Incluso se habían quedado juntos la primera vez, lo cual le brindaba a Eren más optimismo al respecto de las vidas por venir.

Sintiéndose enamorado y fortalecido, Eren dejó el cementerio. Tomó el subterráneo de regreso a casa, y al llegar le informó a su papá que necesitaba un nuevo cráneo para sus clases de Anatomía II.

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>


End file.
